Première Année: Le commencement
by LilouEvans
Summary: Bon alors commençons les maraudeurs…oui voilà c'est un bon début…mais il faudrait un élément perturbateur...une fille? Oui c'est une bonne idée, on va dire rousse aux yeux verts pour changer de l'ordinaire. Et sans oublier des amis fidèles…oui c'est une bonne idée et vous savez quoi ? Leur histoire est ici... Texte basé le plus possible sur les indications de J.K.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf certains personnages de mon invention.

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma première fic, j'ai relu ce chapitre je ne sais combien de fois pour minimiser les fautes d'orthographes. Je vous préviens à l'avance qu'il doit y en avoir encore.

J'espère que vous aller aimer, et n'oublier pas de mettre une petite review. Vous pouvez critiquer si l'envie vous prend, ou au contraire mettre des commentaires positifs. A vous de choisir !

Chapitre 1 : le commencement

Lily adorait jouer dans ce parc bien fleuri dont l'herbe était étonnamment verte. Elle venait très souvent avec sa sœur Pétunia. Elles y passaient des heures et ne rentraient chez elles que lors ce que le soleil commençait à tomber.

C'était une petite fille de 11 ans très curieuse et intelligence. Elle était un peu plus grande que sa soeur. Ces cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et lui tombaient gracieusement dans le dos. Mais ce qu'on retenait le plus du physique de Lily Evans était ces yeux. Ils étaient d'un verts émeraude et peu communs. Ni son père, ni sa mère, n'avaient les mêmes yeux et savaient qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère maternelle.

Quand à sa petite sœur Pétunia, elles ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. Elle avait 10 ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Elle était intelligente mais se passionnait moins par l'école et les devoirs que sa sœur. Pétunia avait souvent une vue trop objective en vers les gens et les jugeaient trop vite. Ce que Lily ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

Charles et Aline Evans vivaient avec leurs deux merveilleuses filles dans une banlieue reculée de Londres. Mr Evans bien bâti, avait un caractère calme. Il avait les cheveux cours et blonds, comme Pétunia. Mrs Evans était grande avec des cheveux roux flamboyant tombant tous juste aux épaules. Contrairement à son mari, elle avait un fort caractère mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une bonté sans pareil. Le couple était soudé mais pas parfait.

C'est alors qu'un jour comme les autres, ou Lily et Pétunia retournaient au parc, sous un soleil doux avec des petites rafales de vent qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étonnant.

Lily savait qu'elle pouvait faire des choses que sa sœur elle-même ne savait pas faire. Comme cette fleur l'autre jour qu'elle pouvait fermer et ouvrir comme par magie, bien sur la magie n'existait pas, Lily le savait bien. Mais par précaution et pour éviter que les autres enfants ce moques d'elle ces parents lui avait interdit de faire sa devant les gens. Bien que ces parents ne sachent pas ce que c'était.

Un jour cependant trop tenté de pouvoir montré a Pétunia ce qu'elle savait faire avec une fleur, elle le fit mais sa sœur répliqua d'un ton brusque :

«- maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit, Lily

-mais ce n'est rien, Pétunia regarde c'est tellement beau…

-Arrête ! s'exclama Pétunia de plus en plus en colère.

-D'accord. Dit Lily un peu déçu de la réaction de sa sœur.

-Comment tu y arrive, à faire ça ?dit Pétunia un peu plus calme.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je trouve ça merveilleux,

-C'est évident non ?

Ce n'était ni Lily, ni Pétunia, qui avaient parlées. C'était un garçon un peu plus grand que les deux filles, avec des vêtements dépareillés et délavés. Il avait les cheveux gras et un nez crochu.

Pétunia recula brusquement en ayant entendu la voix du garçon de 11 ans et retourna vers les balançoires.

-Qu'est ce qui est évidents ? demanda Lily qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'intervention du garçon.

-Je sais ce que tu es.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Tu…Tu es une sorcière, chuchota le garçon.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire sa a quelqu'un ! S'offusqua Lily.

Elle tourna la tête et commença à partir en direction de sa sœur.

-Non attend, tu es une sorcière, moi aussi et ma mère aussi, c'est normal tu sais je t'observe depuis un moment et je sais que tu en es une.

Ils étaient arrivés vers Pétunia qui avait suivi la fin de la conversation.

-Un sorcier ! Ah… Mais tu es le fils Rogue qui habite dans l'impasse du tisseur ! s'exclama Pétunia

D'après l'intonation de la voix de Pétunia, il était certain qu'elle trouvait l'endroit peut recommandable. Encore une de ces fois où elle jugeait les gens sens les connaître, pensa Lily. Certes il n'était pas très bien habillé mais comme leur avait dit un jour leur mère tout le monde n'a pas une bonne condition de vie. Et d'après ce qu'il portait et vu sa maigreur on voyait qu'il lui manqué certaines chose.

-Vien Lily on s'en va ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie avec ce genre de…personne, dit Pétunia avec dédain

-Tunie ! s'exclama Lily. Maman a dit qu'on devait être poli avec les gens !

-Ah ?! Et tu crois que c'est poli de nous espionné ? dit Tunie qui était rouge de colère.

-Je ne vous espionnais pas !dit Rogue sur la défensive. De toute façon ce ne serait pas toi que je voudrais espionner tu es une moldu.

Même si Pétunia ne comprit pas le sens du mot, elle comprit que c'était une insulte et partie en courant suivi de Lily.

Dans un charmant village nommé Godric's Hollows, James Potter et ces parents vivait dans une grandes maisons, très sympathique.

Contrairement au fils Rogue, lui avait grandi dans un foyer rempli d'amour et de pleins d'autres choses. Mr et Mrs Potter étaient aurores et avaient eu qu'un seul enfant qui avait 11 ans. Ce petit garçon avait déjà un certain charme, oui James Potter était plutôt mignon. Les cheveux noir encore plus en bataille que ce de sont père, et les yeux noisettes de sa mère

Henry Potter avait les cheveux d'un noir jais qui ne semblait pas très bien peigné, et des yeux noirs comme de l'encre. Il était un homme fort et intelligent.

Helen Potter quand a elle était plus petite que son mari d'au moins une tête ce qui donnait un charme au couple. Elle aussi avait les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux épaules et des yeux d'une magnifique couleur noisette dont James avait irrités.

James portait des lunettes qui ne cachaient rien à ses beaux yeux. C'était un garçon gâté mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Les Potter étaient des sorciers.

Un garçon qui vivait à la bordure du village s'appelait Peter. Il avait le même age que James et il était petit, assez enrobé pour son age. Il vivait avec sa mère qui était veuve et qui était elle aussi une sorcière. Viviane Pettigrow avait une animalerie sur le chemin de traverse et Peter allait souvent l'aider au magasin. Peter et James c'était déjà aperçu sans forcement faire attention l'un a l'autre.

Ryan et Joanne Lupin avait 2 enfants et en était fier.

Cassandre, 13 ans, était plus impulsive, rigolais et faisait des blagues, elle avait le même caractère que son père. Elle avait des cheveux chatin clair et des yeux marron. Remus lui avait 11 ans était brun et les yeux noisette le portrait de son père, de caractère Remus était un garçon intelligent et qui rigolait souvent aux blagues de son père.

Mrs Lupin ne travaillé pas, elle préférer rester à la maison pour s'occuper de son fils après l'accident que Remus a subit a ses 5 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron et était comblé avec son mari.

Mr lupin travaillait au service des créatures magiques et malgré son profil doux, serein et joyeux, s'était querellé avec un certain Fenrir Greyback. Ce Fenrir était un loup-garou qui s'était vengé en mordant Remus son fils. Accablées par cette nouvelle ils firent pleins d'examens, pleins de recherches et consulté pleins de médecins, mais leurs efforts furent en vain.

Cela ne changeait rien à l'amour que leur parent lui portait ainsi que sa soeur. Bien sur Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Tous les enfants de 11 ans y allaient et faisaient leurs 7 ans étude pour pouvoir trouver un travail. Cassandre était désolé pour son petit frère. Lui ne pourrait jamais y aller et sa lui faisait mal au cœur rien que d'y pensé. Il se sentait comme un intrus, privé de quelque chose d'unique.

Walburga et Orion Black était une vielle famille dans la communauté sorcière. Sang pur et fier de l'être, il était très respecter. Walburga était grande et froide en général elle ne travaillait pas et suivait ce qu'on attendait d'une femme chez les Blacks. Orion était un homme plutôt beau et encore plus froid que sa femme mais c'était un homme intelligent, un homme d'affaire qui passait ces journées au ministère (personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait). Grâce à l'union de ses deux individus aux mêmes valeurs ils ont eu deux fils Sirius et Regulus par le plus grand bonheur du père qui aurait le premier héritier de la famille. Effectivement son frère et sa belle sœur avaient eu trois filles.

La famille Black avait des valeurs et des principes de bases. Le plus importants orné la tapisserie du salon « toujours pur ». Sirius se répugnais à cette idée. Il n'avait manqué de rien dans son enfance c'est vrai, mais il aurait tellement souhaité un foyer accueillant chaleureux et recevoir de l'amour de ces parents.

Il avait au moins son frère avec qui il s'entendait bien par moment. Sirius était un garçon brun, des cheveux bouclés et des yeux noir comme ceux de son père. Il était beau, le regard parfois désinvolte ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son charme. Regulus avait les cheveux noir et lisse, mais avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Reg avait deux ans de moins que Sirius qui lui-même allé avoir 11 ans l'année ou il quitterait cette maison et irait a Poudlard.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste, toute sa famille était passé par serpentard et lui préférait quitter l'école plutôt que d'aller dans cette maison ou il ne voudrait pas entendre parler des valeurs des sangs pur ou même rester dans une maison qui d'après lui ne lui correspondait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf quelques personnages de mon invention.

Je voudrais aussi remercier Ashe67 pour m'avoir autoriser à lui reprendre le personnages de « Ellie »

Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre, là encore, il doit rester quelques fautes qui se promènent.

Les review sont les bienvenues !

Chapitre 2 ; Une lettre spécial.

La jeune fille s'était posé des tas de questions, et ne savait pas quoi penser.

La magie, les fées ou encore les sorcières c'était dans les comptes pour enfant.

Lily avait reparlé au fils de Mr et Mrs Rogue qui s'appelait Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Pétunia car elle aurait rapporté sa à leurs parents.

C'était un jour d'été plutôt chaud, que la petite rousse parti en direction du parc. Là bas, elle retrouva Severus assit dans l'herbe. Le garçon aux cheveux gras, plutôt étonné, lui demanda :

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demande –t-il d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

-Heu… en faite j'ai repensé a ce que tu as dit la dernière fois et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça ? demanda d'une petite voix Lily

-Tous simplement parce que tu sais faire des choses que les autres ne savent pas faire. Et c'est parce que tu es une sorcière comme moi et ma mère.

-Tu dois te tromper, je suis comme tout le monde, je ne sais rien faire de très… impressionnant.

-Et ce que tu as fait avec la fleur ?

Pendant une minute Lily sembla déboussolé mais finit par dire :

-Pétunia dit que tu mens.

-Elle dit sa parce que elle ne sait pas que les sorciers existent. Pour eux c'est impensable.

Ecoute, tu es une sorcière et même si tu ne me crois pas tu vas recevoir une lettre pendant les vacances. Et un professeur de Poudlard va venir chez toi pour tout t'expliquer.

-Poudlard ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? dit Lily très intéresser tout à coup.

-C'est une école de sorcellerie pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Je crois qu'il y en a en une en France et d'en d'autre pays.

La discutions continua jusqu'à la tombé du soleil. Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, la jeune fille avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, à tout ce que Severus lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout inventé et il avait raison Lily savait faire des choses que les autres enfants ne savaient pas faire.

Pendants la plupart de l'été Severus informa Lily de tout ce qu'il y avait dans le monde sorcier, comment était Poudlard, qu'il valait mieux être à Serpentard ou encore la prison d'Azkaban…

Tunie les avaient surpris pendant qu'ils parlaient et ça avait engendré une dispute entre les deux sœurs. Cependant la petite rousse buvait les paroles de Severus.

Puis un jour alors que Lily dormait paisiblement et que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à la fenêtre quelque chose tapait sur la vitre. Dans un premier temps Lily n'avait pas entendu, puis le bruit se répétait.

Soudainement Lily se leva et accouru à la fenêtre :

-Whaou, dit-elle en voyant l'hibou au plume noir.

Lily le caressa puis détacha délicatement l'enveloppe.

Elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

D'accord elle avait crut se que lui avait dit Severus mais elle était restée sur ces gardes.

Elle contempla l'enveloppe de parchemin avec une écriture fine et verte. Elle vit aussi un seau, avec un Lions, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent qui entouraient un P.

Avant de courir dans la chambre de ses parents, elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue au début de l'été après le récit de Severus. C'est parents lui avait d'abord dit que ce petit garçon lui mentait. Mais la jeune fille leur avait demandés de la croire.

Aline et Charles avaient fini par accepter ce qu'elle disait mais au fond les deux pensaient qu'elle inventait tous sa ou qu'elle avait un ami imaginaire. Pétunia, elle, ne parlais plus à Lily, ou lui envoyer des réplique cinglante.

Mais aujourd'hui elle avait reçu une lettre. C'était une preuve qu'elle (et Severus) disait la vérité. Elle se dirigea en courants dans la chambre de ces parents :

« -Papa, maman j'ai reçu la lettre ! Aller réveillés-vous ! Dit Lily d'un ton tout excité

-Ma chérie il est 7 heures du matin le facteur n'est pas encore passée. Fit remarquer sa mère d'une voix endormie.

-Mais non ! Regarde ! C'est un hibou qui me l'a apporté.

La mère de Lily, s'assit face à sa fille, pris l'enveloppe et lu :

_Evans Lily, Chipping Soldury, la maison la plus reculée du petit village, dans la chambre du deuxième étage._

-Charles, Charles réveille toi, dit Aline en secouant son mari qui s'était rendormi

Il lu la lettre et sembla déboussoler autant que sa femme.

-Je…c'est…, commença la mère de la jeune fille

-Et il dise qu'un professeur va venir nous voir, alors se n'est pas une blague !

-Je suis si étonner Lily ! dit sa mère avec ravissement.

Elle avait reçu la lettre ! L'euphorie la gagnait de plus en plus.

Ces parents avaient quand même décider d'attendre la visite de se professeur avant d'y croire. Plus tard dans la journée quelqu'un sonna à la porte Lily s'empressa d'aller voir qui c'est. Mais elle fut déçue car c'était une personne qui faisait du porte à porte pour des pubs en tout genre.

La petite rousse passa la journée à regarder la rue. Elle resta à la maison de peur de louper le passage du professeur. Elle avait relu deux ou trois fois la lettre en un jour.

Un samedi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Lily pensa que se devait être le laitier qui faisait sa tourner habituelle.

Deux minutes plus tard, sa mère l'appela.

Quand Lily descendit, elle vit une femme, grande avec un chignon bien tiré, des lunettes et une robe très étrange.

Lily s'avança vers la porte et observa la jeune femme avant de dire :

-Bonjours je me présente je m'appelle Minerva Mcgonagall et je suis professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je viens pour confirmer à votre fille qu'elle a sa place dans notre école. Puis-je abuser un peu de votre hospitalité le temps que je vous explique tous sur cette école?

Mrs Evans qui avait carrément oublié la bonne manière, s'excusa au près du professeur et l'invita à prendre le thé.

-Votre fille est une sorcière, elle a des pouvoir et on lui apprendra à sens servir dans notre école. Bien sur vous pouvez refuser son entrer dans cette prestigieuse école mais vous êtes tenu de garder le secret sur notre communauté. En revanche si votre fille va à Poudlard elle apprendra la subtilité de la magie et bien d'autre chose encore. Avez- vous des questions ?

-heuu… fut la seule réponse de Mrs Evans

-Je suis habitué a ce genre de réaction, dit le professeur, les personnes comme votre fille et qui n'ont aucun parent doté de pouvoir magique pense que c'est une blague et je conçoit très bien que vous soyez sous le choc. Ainsi que vous miss Evans.

Lily qui ne s'attendait pas à sa se senti rougir. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était une sorcière !

-C'est complètement fou, dit Mrs Evans perdu mais visiblement fier. Une sorcière dans la famille, c'est génial !

-Désolé de vous demander sa professeur, dit Lily avec tout le courage dont elle disposé pour s'adresser a cette femme qui semblait sévère. Mais pouvez-vous me montré si vous savez faire quelque chose de magique. Enfin si vous le voulez bien ?

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire et pris un bâton cacher dans cape.

Ce qui suivi impressionna Lily et sa mère aussi. Le pot de fleur sur la table basse était suspendu dans les aires. Lily finit par sourire tout en étant impressionnée.

-C'est un de nos sorts les plus élémentaires que votre fille apprendra, si vous accepter qu'elle aille a Poudlard bien sur.

-Lily voudrait tu y aller ? Même si je pense déjà connaître la réponse

-Oh oui j'aimerais tellement maman !

-Tout est bon alors, bien sur il faudra en parler à votre mari. Et il est impératif que vous gardiez le secret sur la communauté magique, je vous le répète.

-Bien sur Mrs Mcgonagall.

-Pour les fournitures que votre fille aura besoin je vous accompagnerais le 21 août sur le chemin de traverse. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et je vous pris de m'excuser mais je dois encore passer voir quelques familles.

Lily et sa mère raccompagnèrent le professeur à la porte.

L'agitation chez les Evans était impressionnante. Aline avait eu une discutions avec son mari au sujet de sa fille aîné et avait fini par accepter l'idée plutôt calmement. En revanche Tunie était en colère et parlais encore moins à Lily, si c'était possible.

-Une sorcière dans la famille c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Mrs Evans. C'est si inattendu !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Charles avec un grand sourire.

Nous sommes si fier !

Elle passa la plus part du temps avec Sev' au parc, maintenant il se connaissait bien. Et Lily lui avait raconté l'épisode de lettre.

Le garçon aux cheveux gras lui souria, ce qui était rare.

Alors que les Potter déjeunaient, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et atterrit devant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. James lu sa lettre et était tout excité a l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Ces parents avaient suivis la scène d'un air amusé. Eux même se rappelaient de leur première lettre. James étant issus d'une famille de sorciers, ne recevrait pas la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard. Mais il avait déjà programmé sa sorti sur le chemin de traverse avec ces parents.

James aurait bien voulu commencer tout de suite ! Il était si content et impatient à la fois qu'il ne cessait de s'agiter.

-James, calme toi, dit sa mère en rigolant.

-Tu sais, j'était dans le même état d'esprit que toi fiston, dit Mr Potter.

Ton grand père et ta grand-mère n'arrivaient pas à me calmer.

Tu verra Poudlard est génial !

Je me souviens des promenades nocturnes avec mes amis ou ta mère…

-Henry ! s'exclama Helen, la maman de James. Ne vas pas lui mettre de telle idée dans la tête.

James rigola, suivi par ces parents.

Peter était très content lui aussi de recevoir sa lettre, qui ne l'était pas ? pensa t-il. Il accouru vers sa mère qui se préparé pour aller travaillé pendant que la nounou Miss Trinty s'occuperait de Peter.

Quand l'agitation se fut calmée, Mrs Pettigrow regarda son fils et lui fit un de ses rares sourires.

Depuis la mort de son mari, elle ne montrait pas ces émotions. Et cela Peter le l'avait remarqué. Il essayait de faire rire sa mère, ou de la mettre de bonne humeur, mais sans résultat.

Alors pour lui, ce sourire valait bien plus qu'aucun mot.

Mrs Lupin alla ouvrir la porte qui venait de sonner. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle aperçu Albus Dumbledore. Elle l'invita a entré.

Remus qui avait entendu une discutions en bas, descendit pour voir qui était venu sonner à la porte et fut ébahi de voir dans son salon Dumbledore ! Il croyait rêver ! Cependant le directeur s'adressa à lui et Remus en fut surpris :

« - bonjour Mr Lupin comment allez vous ?

-Heu… bien merci et… et vous ?

-Je vais bien merci. Je voudrais que vous assistiez à la conversation que j'entretiens avec vos parents. Si vous le voulez bien ?

Remus s'assit et c'est son père qui prit la parole

-Professeur Dumbledore, nous vous sommes reconnaissant de votre dernière lettre mais la condition de Remus ne lui permettrait pas d'y aller. Il fait beaucoup de dégât et les gens aurait peur ou se moquerait de lui.

-J'insiste pour offrir une place à votre fils dans mon école, malgré sa condition, dit Dumbledore comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Vous vous douté bien que c'est impossible, insista Mr Lupin

Pendant ce temps le souvenir d'être privé de Poudlard serait le cœur de Remus et encore plus voir le directeur venir insister alors qu'il mettrait tous les élèves en dangers. Il c'était déjà préparer à l'idée d'être privé de l'école de magie.

-Permettez-moi de vous faire une suggestion. Je pense que votre fils au fond est comme tout le monde. Il a juste un problème, cependant sa ne devrait pas lui empêcher de suivre ces études à Poudlard. Et c'est pour sa que j'ai crée un aménagement spécial pour lui, le soir de la pleine lune.

Dans le parc de Poudlard nous avons installé un arbre « le saule cogneur » et comme son nom l'indique si on s'en approche ce qui dans ce cas est impossible il vous frappe et vous écarte du tunnel qui…

-Un saule cogneur ?s'exclama Mrs Lupin

-Oui, Mrs Lupin, donc pour en revenir au tunnel, dit il d'un ton agréable, il mène a une maison qui donne sur Près-au-lard. Bien sûr elle est isolée du village. Votre fils se rendra donc, grâce a l'aide de notre infirmière qui soit dite en passant, n'est pas au encore courant de votre situation. Vous accompagnera jusqu'au tunnel pour que vous alliez jusqu'à la maison. Et le matin, elle vous attendra pour vous raccompagnez à l'infirmerie. Il vous faudra trouver des excuses par rapport à vos amis, mais je dois cependant vous prévenir que vous ne pourrait pas manquer les cours, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

-Attendez vous avez fait tous sa pour notre fils ? Notre Remus ?fit remarquer Mrs Lupin la voix légèrement plus aigu.

-Effectivement. Je voudrais que votre fils puisse étudiez dans notre école. Je ne pense pas que sa condition devrait l'empêcher de vivre et faire comme tout le monde.

-Mais c'est…c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'exclama Remus d'un ton un peu brusque.

-Mr Lupin, dit Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire, je peux vous assurer que le saule cogneur est un arbre très rare et très agressif. Il vous empêchera de vous échapper même dans les pires conditions

-Je crois que tout est clair mais nous devons encore réfléchir, c'était Mr Lupin qui avait parlé d'une voix aussi calme que celle du professeur Dumbledore.

-Sur ce je vais prendre congé et j'attends votre réponse par hibou. Bonsoir.

Les Lupins dirent bonsoir à leurs tours puis allèrent dans la cuisine. Ce soir-là de Cassandre fut d'abord étonner, puis cru que c'était une blague (« Albus Dumbledore chez nous ? ») Puis enfin elle fut ravi pour son frère et le serra fort contre elle. Apres une longue discussion Mr Lupin s'adressa à sa femme qui était rester septique :

« - Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier et je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait de tels risque si il n'était pas sur de lui,

Remus réfléchi deux minute. C'est vrai, il avait tellement envie d'aller à Poudlard ! Il serait tellement…aucun mot ne suffisait pour décrire cela.

-Remus on voit bien que tu as envie d'y aller, Dumbledore sais ce qu'il fait,

-D'accord je… je voudrais y allez, dit-il ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Le père de Remus enverrait un hibou à la première heure demain matin pour confirmer l'inscription de son fils à Poudlard.

Et c'est sur cet pensé très heureuse que Remus Lupin s'endormi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour ou Sirius Black reçu sa lettre ne fut pas exceptionnel pour ces parent. Mais pour lui… il était tellement content, il l'avait enfin reçut. Il quitterait cette maison pendant au moins 3 mois. Regulus lui aussi était très content mais on voyait dans son regard le désir d'y aller. Sirius était dans sa chambre avec son petit frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux puis finit par dire :

« -Je vais revenir à noël Regulus et je t'écrirais toutes les semaines et même tout les jours si tu veux d'accord ?

-D'accord et quand tu rentreras à noël tu me raconteras tout, hein ?

-Bien sur, dit Sirius avec un sourire étincellent de bonheur. Vien on descend il faut que je demande à mère quand irons nous sur le chemin de traverse ?

Arrivés en bas, les deux frères s'installèrent sur le canapé puis Sirius ajouta à l'adresse de sa mère :

-Mère ? Risqua Sirius

-Qui y a t-il Sirius ?

-Je me demandais mère, dit-il dans le respect le plus total qu'il pouvait car sa mère attachait beaucoup d'importance à la politesse. Si nous pourrions aller au chemin de traverse pour les fournitures que demande Poudlard ?

-Je demanderais à Kreattur d'y aller, dit Walburga d'un ton froid et monotone comme à son habitude

-Mère si je puis me permettre, je voudrais aller chercher ma baguette et je suis sur que Regulus aimerais venir voir les boutiques.

-Crois tu vraiment que j'ai mon temps à perdre à aller faire des courses comme un elfe de maison ? s'exclama brusquement Mrs Black

-Il serait bien de s'y rendre par nous même, on ne voit pas souvent les Black en ce moment et on doit continuer à faire jouer notre influence pour savoir qui sont les plus pur.

Ce n'était ni Sirius, ni Walburga qui avait parlé c'était Orion son père. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à l'image de la famille comme toujours pensa Sirius.

-Cependant nous irons uniquement chercher la baguette et tes costumes le reste est le travail de l'elfe, ajouta Mr Black

-Soit, dit Mrs Black

-Merci père, puis-je disposer avec Regulus ?

Orion ne prit pas la peine de répondre et hocha la tête.

Regulus alla voir l'elfe qu'il affectionnait. Sirius lui ne l'aimait pas, toujours à le critiquer qu'il faisait honte à sa mère.

Le jeune garçon détestait sa famille. Même ces parents oui, sa mère montrait parfois un peu d'affection mais pas la même que les autre maman.

Sirius retourna dans sa chambre, il restait enfermé, pendant des heures. Il réfléchissait à Poudlard, à ses chances minimalistes d'aller dans une autre maison que Serpentard. Mais c'était impossible. Toute sa famille était passée par là.

Sauf sa cousine, Andromeda. Il aimait beaucoup cette cousine. Elle était allée à Serdaigle. Les conséquences n'avaient pas étaient trop sévères, car ce n'était pas une maison très rivale des serpents. Non le pire c'était Gryffondor.

Un jour Sirius avait surpris une discussion dans le salon entre son père et sa mère.

Ils parlaient des Potter, une grande famille.

Les Potter étaient tous passer par Gryffondor A l'intonation de la voix de sa mère, elle ne semblait pas les aimer. Mais comme lui avait répondu Orion, « c'est une vieille famille de sang pur ».

Ellie Clark habitait dans le charmant village de Godric's Hollows, comme James Potter.

Les parents de ses deux adorables enfants, c'était connu pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

Depuis ils avaient gardés contacte. La preuve il habitait à coté.

Les Clark avait 4 enfants, Chris l'aîné avait 16, venait ensuite Ellie onze ans, Anna 10 ans et Logan 6 ans.

James et Ellie s'entendaient à merveille. Il passait le plus clair de leurs vacances ensembles et dormais une fois chez l'un une fois chez l'autre.

Heureusement pour James, Ellie n'était pas une de ses filles ennuyeuse, qui avait peur d'avoir de la boue sur les mains.

Non c'était tout le contraire, elle s'écorchais les genoux, revenait avec de la boue sur les mains et le visage. Mais toujours avec le sourire.

C'était une très jolie fille, elle était blonde avec des cheveux très long et lisse. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus.

James et Ellie passaient leur après midi à s'entraîné au Quidditch leur jeu favoris. Le jour de ses onze ans, Ellie se rendit chez James pour lui montrer la lettre de Poudlard. Lui, l'avait reçut, il y avait deux semaine et avait fait part de son excitement à sa meilleur amie.

Ils s'imaginaient déjà à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : tout appartiens à celle qui à écrit Harry Potter sauf les persos que j'ai inventer.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! J'espère que vous aller bien ?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre,

N'oublier pas de me dire s'il vous plaît ?

Car je suis un peu triste, je n'ai encore eu aucune review. Bon en même temps je ne suis qu'au chapitre 3 :)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de traverse

Lily faisait des allers-retours sur le trottoir d'une rue piétonne de Londres. Sa mère et elle attendaient le professeur Mcgonagall pour qu'elle puisse aider Lily à faire ces achats pour Poudlard.

Elle ne tenait plus en place, trop impatiente de découvrir le monde magique. Mais elle se demande ou pouvait-on trouver tout ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur sa liste dans les rues londoniennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur Mcgonagall arrivait devant les Evans. Elle leur fit passer un bar qu'elles n'auraient jamais remarqué si on ne leur avait pas montré. Elles arrivèrent ensuite devant un mur de brique qui s'ouvrit après que le professeur Mcgonagall l'ait touché avec sa baguette. Devant Lily se tenait une longue rue animée avec pleine de sorcier et de sorcière de tout âge.

Après que le professeur soit passé à Gringotts pour leur montrer comment changer leur argent. Elles ressortirent et commencèrent les achats de la jeune fille. Entre temps, Aline posait des questions à Mcgonagall. Lily écoutait attentivement. Après avoir passé le magasin de chaudron, l'apothicaire et être aller chercher les robes de sorcières, il ne restait plus que la baguette a acheté chez Ollivander. C'était ce que Lily attendait le plus.

Arrivé dans la boutique un homme apparu. Il avait déjà quelque ride et les cheveux blancs mais il semblait en bonne santé.

Lily essaya plusieurs baguettes, mais rien à faire aucune ne lui correspondait. Elle commençait à paniquer. Et si aucune baguette ne la choisissait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle ne pourrais peut être plus aller à Poudlard ?

Mais le vendeur, qui visiblement semblait heureux que Lily soit une cliente difficile, proposa une quatrième baguette à la jeune fille :

«- 25.6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements,

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange entre la baguette et sa main une sorte de connexion.

-Parfait, c'est elle ! Je crois que vous venez de trouver la baguette qui vous correspond Miss Evans.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement, et reprit le paquet emballer qui contenait sa baguette.

En ressortant du chemin de traverse, Mrs Evans remercia le professeur et prit congé avec sa fille. L'euphorie que Lily éprouvait la rendais tellement heureuse et en même temps stresser qu'elle faisait tomber de la vaisselles, ou avait les mains qui tremblait. Sa mère ne l'engueuler pas, trop heureuse d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, de plus elle comprenait très bien que sa fille puisse être stresser.

Elle monta ces affaires dans sa chambre et commença à lire ces manuelles. Pendant le repas, Pétunia ignora Lily de plus belle et lui faisait des petites réflexions très blessantes. Mais quand Lily remonta a la lecture de ses livres elle chassa sa sœur de ses pensées et découvrit des choses extraordinaires. Elle finit par s'endormir sur _L'histoire de la magie._

James se rendit sans problème avec ses parents sur le chemin de traverse et passa à l'animalerie, où il vit un petit garçon grassouillet de son age mais ne fit pas très attention à lui. James regarda plusieurs hiboux sans vraiment trop savoir lequel prendre.

« - Je peux t'aider ?demanda le garçon grassouillet.

-Oui je cherche un hibou,

-Nous avons des hiboux Grands duc ou des chouettes

-Je préférerais un hibou grand duc, j'aimerais qu'il soit blanc, ou noir pour bien qu'on le différencie des autres, demanda gentiment James

-Je crois qu'il y en a un qui ressemble un peu a se que tu me demande, suis moi, dit le garçon

Il emmena James au fond du magasin et lui présenta un magnifique hibou Grand-duc Blanc avec taches noires sur le ventre et les ailes. Son père qui le suivait, attendait qu'il choisisse.

-Waouh, il est magnifique ! Papa je peux le prendre ?

-Bien sur fiston, dit gentiment son père.

Après être sorti du magasin les Potter se dirigèrent vers la boutique de baguette.

James trouva au bout de la deuxième baguette celle qui lui correspondait :

« -baguette d'acajou, 27.5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses.

Il ressort du magasin, le paquet de sa nouvelle baguette en main.

Après la visite de nombreux élèves qui voulaient acheter leurs animaux de compagnie pour Poudlard, Mrs Pettigrow ferma la boutique plutôt que prévue pour aller acheter les affaires d'écoles de son fils.

Peter était allé chercher sa baguette en premier. Il lui fallu un bon moment avant de trouver celle qui lui convenait. Mais il finit par trouver, Bois de châtaignier et ventricule de dragon. 23 centimètres. Cassante. Après avoir pris tout ce qui fallait, ils rentrèrent. Peter tomba fatiguer dans son lit et se fit bordé par sa mère.

Remus ne croyait toujours pas à la chance qu'il avait d'aller à Poudlard.

Le jour où il alla chercher ses affaires était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Sa sœur l'avait accompagné, car elle aussi avait besoin de fournitures. Ils se séparèrent à la fin de la journée pour aller chercher la baguette de Remus. Sa mère l'accompagna tandis que Cassandre rejoignit un groupe d'amis.

Arrivé dans la boutique, Mr Ollivander le salua et lui proposa plusieurs baguettes la troisième était la bonne. Bois d'olivier, 25.1 centimètres, flexible remarquablement efficace pour les sortilèges.

En rentrant chez lui Remus se dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour montrer qu'il avait mérité sa place à Poudlard. Et que tous les efforts de Albus Dumbledore n'auraient pas été inutiles.

Dans l'après midi, après être aller chercher ses robes de sorciers, Sirius entra dans le magasin de baguette avec sa mère. Mr Ollivander semblait gentil, il commença à prendre plusieurs baguettes la deuxième fut la bonne, Sirius avait senti ou fond de lui ou plutôt au fond de son bras une connexion qu'on ne pouvait pas décrire. Bois de saule 29,6 centimètres plutôt flexible très efficace pour les duels. Il ressorti du magasin, tandis que son père semblait revenir de l'aller des embrumes. Regulus n'avait finalement pas pu venir, sa mère pensait qu'il était trop jeune.

A ce moment là, Sirius eut l'envie irrésistible de répondre à sa mère : « Qu'est ce que sa peut faire qu'il soit trop jeune ? On va sur le chemin de traverse, pas sur le dos d'un hippogriffe ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Un grand merci à Tchoupie95 pour sa précieuse (et c'est un euphémisme) aide^^.

Voili, voulou un nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous aller aimé

Chapitre 4 : La gare de King Cross

Lily arriva à la gare de Londres avec ses parents et sa sœur. Pétunia ne lui parlait plus depuis le jour ou Lily avait reçu sa lettre. Son père tenait son chariot pendant que la petite rousse essayait de trouver la voix 9 3/4.  
Arrivés à la voix 9 et 10 elle ne vit aucun quai avec ce numéro.  
Le professeur Mcgonagall leur avait expliqué, à elle et à sa mère, comment s'y rendre. Il fallait traverser le mur entre les voix neuf et dix.  
- J'y vais, dit Lily pas très rassurée. Sa mère lui prit la main et elles coururent droit sur le mur.  
Lily croyait qu'elle s'écraserait, elle attendait le choc, mais au lieu de ça, elles étaient arrivées dans une gare avec un magnifique train écarlate. Son père et sa sœur arrivèrent deux secondes après.  
La jolie rousse remarqua que sa sœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par un train pareil.  
Beaucoup de monde s'affairait sur le quai. On voyait toutes sortes de choses. Des hiboux en cage, des balais tenus par des personnes habillées de cape noires. Un crapaud qui avait sauté sur la tête d'une élève...  
Malgré le stresse que Lily ressentait à cet instant, elle put voir d'autres personnes de son âge, ce qui la rassura.  
10 minutes plus tard, elle chargeait sa valise dans le train, disait au revoir à ses parents puis s'adressait à Pétunia.

« - Écoute Tunie dès que je serais là-bas je demanderais au directeur si …  
-Tu crois que j'ai envie d'aller dans cette école ? dit sèchement Tunie  
- Pourquoi tu as envoyé une lettre alors ? répondit méchamment la petite rousse  
- Quoi ? Comment tu… ?  
Mais Lily avait tourné les yeux vers Sev' : elle s'était trahi  
- Lui ! Comment avez-vous pu voler dans mes affaires!

Attend Tunie on ne voulait pas, mais Sev' a dit qu'il n'était pas normal qu'une fille qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique puisse parler au directeur, dit Lily sur un ton d'excuse.  
À présent Poudlard, la sorcellerie et le monde magique lui était sorti de la tête. Pétunia représentait pour elle, une sœur avant tout, mais aussi une amie sur qui elle pouvait compter. À l'école, Lily avait essayé de s'intégrer dans le groupe d'amies de sa sœur, mais à choisir elle préférait rester seul que passer du temps avec des filles qui ne cessaient de glousser et de la critiquer.  
- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! s'écria sa sœur, le visage rougi par la colère et les yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.  
- Pourtant il a été gentil de te répondre, dit la petite rousse d'une voix méchante.  
-TU… tu es un MONSTRE ! Un MONSTRE LILY !  
- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de dire sa Tunie, dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.  
Les parents de Lily n'avaient pas suivi la discutions de leurs filles, ils étaient trop concentrés sur une famille dont le père exécuter un sort qui projeta des petites étincelles comme un feu d'artifice miniature.

Lily leur fit un dernier adieu puis monta dans le train.  
Sa sœur ne lui lança même pas un regard, et lui tourna délibérément le dos. Lily, vit la porte du train se fermer devant elle.  
Le train finit par quitter la gare et la jeune fille se décida à trouver un compartiment.  
Elle empoigna sa valise, et essaya de trouver un compartiment vide. Elle entendait les paroles de sa sœur se répéter en écho dans sa tête : « Monstre ! Tu es un MONSTRE Lily »  
Quelques larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues de porcelaines. Elle trouva le temps long, car tous les compartiments semblaient occupés. Elle parcourait le train pendant une bonne heure. Sa valise était lourde et son regard brouiller par les larmes. Elle finit par entrée dans un compartiment déjà occupé, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Elle prit place vers la fenêtre et pleura silencieusement. Elle voulait empêcher les larmes de couler mais rien n'y faisait, Lily était trop bouleversée.

~…~

James se rendit sur le quai avec 20 minutes d'avance. Il chargea sa valise dans un compartiment où il n'y avait encore personne. Puis il dit au revoir à ses parents et remonta dans le train.  
Il retourna dans son compartiment, et vit une deuxième valise, avec les initiales S.B. Apparemment quelqu'un avait déposé ces affaires, un garçon ouvrit la porte du compartiment deux minutes après et demanda  
« -Salut, j'ai posé mes affaires ici, vue que tous les autres compartiments étaient occupés, dit le garçon aux cheveux brun qui avait déjà mis sa cape pour Poudlard. Moi c'est Sirius.  
-Moi c'est James, répondit-il en se levant de la banquette moelleuse.  
-Tes parents sont sorciers ? Continua Sirius en souriant poliment.  
-Oui, et toi ?  
-Euh…oui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tes parents ?  
-Ils sont aurore, dit James avec fierté.  
Sirius enchaîna directement voulant éviter les questions sur sa famille.  
-Content d'aller à Poudlard ?  
Le beau brun se renfrogna légèrement mais James ne le remarqua pas. Son attention s'était reportée sur un garçon qui traînait sa valise, le visage fatigué et parcouru de cernes, devant leur compartiment.  
-Eh ! dit James en ouvrant la porte pour s'adresser au garçon blond. Tous les compartiments sont pris, et tu as l'air fatigué. Si tu veux tu peux venir.  
Le garçon surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui, bafouilla un oui.  
Il glissa sa valise dans le filet à bagages et sortit un livre de son sac. James toussota :  
-Moi, c'est James et lui Sirius.  
-Moi c'est Remus, dit-il timidement.  
Sirius proposa une bataille explosive à James qui accepta. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus que ça, trop concentrés à gagner.

Une heure plus tard, un cri résonna à l'extérieur du compartiment. James, Sirius et Remus passèrent la tête comme beaucoup d'autres dans le couloir.  
Les têtes qui dépassaient des compartiments disparurent au fur et à mesure. James qui était bien trop curieux, sorti du compartiment suivi de près par Sirius, Il voulait savoir d'**où** provenait le cri.  
Ils avancèrent dans le couloir et trouvèrent un garçon grassouillet, par terre, immobile. Sa valise d'occasion s'était retournée. Des affaires traînaient dans le couloir, des robes de sorcier, des chocogrenouilles, des livres et des plumes…  
James regarda aux alentours pour voir l'auteur de cette agression. Mais c'était désertique.  
-Je reviens, dit Sirius, je vais chercher de l'aide. Il enjamba le corps, et marcha d'un pas vif vers le bout du train.  
Pendant ce temps-là, James resta à côté du garçon sans savoir trop quoi faire. Il remit donc sa valise et ses affaires en place.  
Sirius arriva suivi d'une très jolie fille. Elle avait une démarche assurée et élégante.  
-Je te présente Andromeda, ma cousine, dit Sirius en se retournant vers celle-ci.  
Elle sourit à James et regarda Peter. Elle prononça le contre-sort et le petit garçon retrouva sa mobilité.  
Andromeda avait de longs cheveux noirs, lisses et particulièrement brillants. Son visage était très beau et très fin. Ses yeux étaient marrons, et son regard aimable.  
-Merci, murmura Peter. Il épousseta la poussière sur ses vêtements et remit les derniers vêtements éparpillés dans sa valise.  
-Viens, je vais t'aider à mettre ta valise dans notre compartiment, dit James en prenant sa valise.  
Sirius lui resta à côté de sa cousine.  
-J'ai peur Meda, dit-il tout bas.  
Elle le regarda tendrement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je pense que tu es beaucoup trop téméraire pour aller à Serpentard.  
Sirius lui fit un sourire triste. Elle le prit dans ses bras et repartit vers l'avant du train.  
En revenant dans son compartiment, Sirius vit James parler avec Peter tandis que Remus continuait de lire. Sirius s'assit et demanda :  
-Tu as vu qui t'a attaquer ?  
-Non, il m'a envoyé le sort dans le dos.

Ils discutèrent principalement de Quidditch et de Poudlard. L'arrivée d'une fille rousse, ne les dérangea pas plus que ça. Comme s'il elle n'était pas là. Seul Remus semblait avoir vu que la petite fille pleurait.  
Il n'osa cependant pas lui demander pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien.  
On aurait dit un vrai moulin. Deux minutes plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras entra et se dirigea vers la rousse. Remus ne fit pas attention et continua sa lecture qui racontait l'histoire de Poudlard.

Lily qui avait séché ses larmes, regardait les paysages défilés. Elle pensait à sa sœur.  
« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit Sev' le plus gentiment possible.  
-Tunie ne me parle plus, elle sait qu'on a vu la lettre ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! s'écria Lily ce qui attira l'attention des garçons.  
-Ah…mais ce n'est que…, risqua Severus  
-C'est ma sœur Sev', dit Lily indignée  
-Mais Lily regarde ! C'est bon on y va là, on va à Poudlard ! dit joyeusement Rogue.  
C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, dans quelques heures elle serait dans le monde de la magie.  
-Vaut mieux être à Serpentard, dit Sev'  
-Serpentard ?  
Severus regardait à présent James avec dédain.  
-Qui aurait envie d'aller à Serpentard moi je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius.  
-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il tristement.  
-Nom de nom ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais gentil !  
-Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être si tu as le choix ?  
-Si vous allez à Gryffondor vous rejoindrez les courageux, comme mon père.  
Rogue eut un rictus méprisant  
-Ça te pose un problème ?  
-Si tu préfères les biceps à l'intellect…  
-Et toi ou comptes-tu aller vu que tu as ni l'un ni l'autre ? répondit Sirius.  
James lui, éclata de rire.  
Lily se leva et dit à Sev' de la suivre.  
Quand ils furent ressortis James s'exclama :  
« Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?  
-Laisse tomber James, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ajouta Sirius  
-Au fait c'est vrai que toute ta famille est passée par Serpentard ?  
-Oui, répondit tristement Sirius. Sauf ma cousine Andromeda, elle est à Serdaigle mais ses deux sœurs sont allées à Serpentard. Bellatrix a fini ses études l'année dernière, heureusement pour moi car je la déteste et Narcissa la benjamine est en 4 années à Serpentard. ? Dit Sirius visiblement tendu.

~…~

James et Sirius discutèrent tandis que Peter suivait le chariot à friandise pour pouvoir acheter plein de bonbons. Remus lui avait, pris un nouveau livre. Sirius l'avait observé discrètement et se demanda si ce Remus avait pris des vêtements dans sa valise ou que des livres.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Lily et Severus allèrent chercher un autre compartiment  
« On peut se mettre là, il n'y a plus de place ? demanda gentiment Lily. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges mais préféra montrer un visage souriant.  
-Oui bien sûr ! dit la fille au visage lunaire dans le compartiment. Je m'appelle Alice et voici Franck. Ils étaient en pleine partie d'échecs, version sorcier bien sûr.  
Severus murmura un bonjour à peine audible, et s'assit. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas repenser à ces abrutis, dépourvu de toute intelligence.  
Pendant le trajet la petite rousse entreprit une discussion avec Alice :  
« Tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda Lily impatiente de savoir plus de choses.  
-Je vais à Poudlard pour la première fois et j'espère être à Gryffondor, dit Alice un sourire accroché à ses fines lèvres.  
-Moi je suis en deuxième année mais je connaissais Alice d'avant. Nos parents, dit-il pour répondre au regard interrogateur de la petite rousse. Et je suis déjà à Gryffondor. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour toi Alice, tu seras à Gryffondor !  
Un blanc s'installa rapidement, Alice s'était plongée dans un livre et Franck expliquait le Quidditch à Lily.  
-Ça a l'air génial ! dit Lily en souriant.  
-Ça l'est ! dit-il, je voudrais tellement être pris comme batteur.  
-Tente ta chance cette année, dit Alice toujours les yeux fixés sur son livre.  
Tous les élèves de premières années collèrent leur nez et leur front aux vitres en arrivant à la gare de Près-au-lard. Il essayait d'apercevoir le château mais en vain.  
« Les premières années par ici, dit une voix masculine sur le quai » James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et tous les autres premières années furent surpris de voir un homme si grand. Ses cheveux hirsutes et mal coiffés faisaient penser à quelqu'un de fou. Le géant emmena les élèves au teint de plus en plus blafard au bord du lac.  
Ils montèrent par quatre. Lily fut avec Severus, un garçon qui avait l'air très fatigué, ainsi qu'une fille avec deux nattes blondes.  
La jolie rousse essayait de se rassurer mais rien n'y faisait, le stresse la submergeait.  
-C'est parti, cria l'homme d'une voix tonitruante.  
Les barques avancèrent sur la nappe d'eau, comme par magie. Lily vit alors apparaître une vaste forêt, qui ne paraissait pas très rassurante. Sev', comme elle, regardait aux alentours.  
Et si en vrai elle n'était pas une sorcière ? Que tout ça était un rêve ?  
Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensé par la vue étonnante, et gargantuesque d'un château. Beaucoup de lumières étaient allumées, et brillaient avec contraste dans l'obscurité du parc.

~…~

Lily se senti barbouillée. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau froide du lac. Severus qui regardait toujours le château n'avait rien remarqué.  
Lily fut tirée d'un coup dans l'eau. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Elle se débâti, cria, même si il n'y avait que de simple bulles sortaient de sa bouche. Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas pris sa respiration et aller finir par se noyer. Donnant des coups de pied sans relâche, espérant savoir ce qui l'attirait vers le fond.  
Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup, la chose qui la tirait vers le fond l'avait lâchée. Elle se dépêcha de remonter. Complètement frigorifiée et paniquée, elle cria. Les barques s'étaient arrêtées, son cœur lui s'était accéléré. Elle avait repris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Severus criait son nom dans l'obscurité.  
-Je suis là !

Elle nagea vers la barque la plus proche et s'appuya dessus. Heureusement pour elle, une main se tendit. Lily remonta à grande peine dedans. Elle recracha l'eau restée dans ses poumons et sa bouche. Puis se rassit. Hagrid cria pour demander si sa allait.  
Une fille ne cessait de la regarder, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Lily complètement perdue et apeurée, essayait une nouvelle fois de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.  
Elle descendit de la barque et se sentit trembler. Elle avait froid, mais le stresse s'emparait de plus en plus d'elle.  
-Tiens prend ma cape, dit la jeune fille qui l'avait aidée à remonter dans une barque.  
Lily la prit sans discuter. Le géant accourut vers elle, pris lui aussi de panique. Son teint était devenu blafard. Il fit entrer les élèves dans le hall et expliqua l'incident au professeur Mcgonagall.  
Elle demanda à Lily si ça allait et si elle pouvait assister à la répartition. Lily se défendit, ne voulant pas être privé de Poudlard.  
Elle essaya de chasser la pensée de l'incident et senti à nouveau le stresse s'emparer d'elle. Elle allait bientôt craquer. Ses nerfs étaient à vif.  
Les élèves de premières années se mirent en rang, écoutèrent le discours sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et arrangèrent un peu leur cape, cheveux ou visage. En effet Peter avait du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Comme un enfant de cinq ans qui ne savait pas manger une glace. Le professeur sécha les vêtements et les cheveux de Lily en un coup de baguette.  
Les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une vaste salle, des chandelles allumées flottaient dans les airs. Lily fut émerveillée en regardant le plafond magique, ce qui la réconforta.  
Les élèves firent face au tabouret et au bout de tissu installé devant eux, en forme de chapeau.  
Il y eut une ouverture qui semblait être sa bouche, puis chanta une chanson, qui mérita les applaudissements perçants des élèves.

Après que le silence fut revenu le professeur Mcgonagall ajouta :  
« Vous prendrez le chapeau et le placerez sur votre tête ».


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, tout lui appartient sauf quelques-uns de mes personnages.

Note de l'auteur : Premièrement j'aimerais remercier du fond du cœur : Tchoupie95, Ashe67, Gallo, Grandepretresse, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont donné envie de continuer. C'est grâce à eux qu'il y a eu une suite ! :D

Je remercie encore Tchoupie pour l'orthographe (son aide m'est vraiment précieuse :)). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, libre à vous d'aimer ou de détester.

Chapitre 5 : Une répartition pas comme les autres.

Ensuite Avery Jayson et Bertram Aubray furent envoyés à Serpentard.

L'appel continua:

« Black Sirius » à l'appel de son nom tout le monde se tue.

L'attention était présente partout parmi les élèves mais aussi les professeurs. Plus personne ne chuchotait, un blanc extrêmement pesant s'abattit sur la grande salle. Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi ça n'était qu'un élève comme les autres.

Mais beaucoup de personnes ayant des parents sorciers savaient que les Black étaient une veille famille et qu'ils allaient tous à Serpentard. Que le professeur n'aurait pas besoin de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête, que le vieux bout de tissu aurait crié le nom de la maison des serpents.

Sirius monta difficilement rejoindre le professeur. Il espérait rejoindre sa cousine, ne pas aller dans cette horrible maison. Il avait chaud et se sentait nauséeux. Ses jambes semblaient faites entièrement de plomb.

Sirius prit le choipaux et le mis sur sa tête. Il crispa ses mains ses mains se crispèrent et ferma les yeux en pensant entendre Serpentard résonner.

« Serdaigle ! dit une voix grave en rigolant.

-Je ne pense pas que cette maison te corresponde.

Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. Jamais il ne voudrait aller à Serpentard.

- Hum, hum pas à serpentard et pourquoi donc toute ta famille est passée par cette maison ?

Dans sa tête Sirius pensa qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille, il se trouvait différent d'eux. Il ne voulait pas suivre leur trace.

« Intéressant, je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu un Black parler de cette manière. Et j'en ai vu défilés crois-moi !

**- Gryffondor !**

Personne ne semblait réaliser ce que le choixpeau avait dit. Puis soudain des salves d'applaudissements tonitruants parcoururent dans la salle. Lily vit une très jolie fille aux cheveux noirs et très longs qui s'était levée la première pour applaudir. Mais bien sûr une seule maison ne participait pas. Sirius semblait choqué, croyant avoir mal compris.

« Clark Ellie »

La jeune fille aux nattes blonde, qui avait pris la même barque que Lily, s'avança et prit le choipaux qui dit un peu soudainement :

« Ha…je sais dans quelle maison je vais t'envoyer. Tu ne manques pas de courage ni de capacité je…

Mais Ellie le coupa,

-je crois savoir ou je vais aller alors est-ce qu'on peut le dire ensemble ?

-C'est la première fois qu'on me demande ça, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? dit le choixpeau après une minute de réflexion.

-**Gryffondor !**s'exclamèrent-ils.

Les gens furent étonnés, certains rigolaient, et d'autres ne semblaient pas comprendre

-Mrs Clark ! s'exclama le professeur Mcgonagall indigné, tandis que les nattes blondes sautillaient en cadence avec les pas de la jeune fille qui rejoignait la table des lions.

Le professeur se tourna vers le directeur à la barbe argentée qui sourit. Ellie prit ça pour un « il n'y a pas de problème » et parti s'asseoir.

Ce fut autour de Diggory Amos un très beau garçon, qui s'avança qui fut lui envoyer à Poufsouflle

« Evans Lily ! »

Elle souffla, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Ses jambes tremblaient… Oh là, là, c'était à son tour. Elle jeta un regard vers Severus qui semblait lui aussi très stressé.

À peine le choixpeau avait touché la chevelure rousse de Lily qu'il cria :

**-Gryffondor !**

_Lily remit délicatement le choipaux sur le tabouret, alla en direction de la table des lions en jetant un coup d'oeil à Severus qui semblait déçu._ Elle reconnu Sirius, le garçon du train et lui tourna résolument le dos. En face d'elle se trouvait la jolie fille blonde.

"Jones Megan"

-**Gryffondor !**Cria le choixpeau deux minutes plus tard.

"Leadsen Benjamin"

- **Serdaigle,**

"Leonis Stephan"

**-Poufsoufl!**

Puis ce fut au tour de :

« Lupin Remus ! »

Remus s'avança et posa délicatement le choipaux sur sa tête.

-Tien tien, c'est donc toi, notre nouveau petit louveteau.

Remus pria de toutes ces forces que le choipaux ne crie pas ce qu'il était vraiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien, je fais confiance à Dumbledore. Tu doutes de toi, c'est la première chose que je vois. Je ne vois à peu près que ça pour tout dire… Tu serais bien à Poufsoufl ou même Serdaigle. Tu aimes travailler. Tu sembles intelligent. Oh, oh mais j'ai quand même des doutes, tu veux montrer que tu mérites ta place…

**Gryffondor !**

Remus ne réalisa pas tout de suite, il fallut que le professeur lui tapote l'épaule. Il vit le garçon aux cheveux bruns et bouclés avec qui il partageait son compartiment lui faire des signes, il prit place à côté des premières années qui s'étaient assis et sourit timidement à Sirius.

MacDonald Marie fut envoyée à Gryffondor aussi, 2 élèves furent envoyés à Serdaigle, dont Marlène McKinonn.

-Morisson Alice, dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

La fille au visage lunaire, s'avança et posa le choipaux sur sa tête.

- **Gryffondor !**

Elle s'installa à coté de Lily et Ellie. Puis elle adressa un regard à Franck qui leva le pouce en souriant.

3 autres élèves furent envoyés à Serpentard et ensuite on appela « Potter James !».

Sirius le regardait attentivement. James prit le choipaux puis une voix s'éleva à peine l'eu-t-il posé sur sa tête :

- **Gryffondor !**

James se dirigea vers Sirius avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pettigrow Peter !

Lily regarda le petit garçon grassouillet s'avancer d'un pas tremblant vers le choixpeau.

Peter sursauta quand il entendit la voix s'élever du choixpeau.

-Pettigrow….

Le bout de tissu rapiécé mit un très long moment avant d'annoncer la maison des lions.

Après ce fut au tour de Severus Rogue :

- **Serpentard !**

Il était déçu d'être séparé de Lily. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et sera la main d'un certain Malfoy, qui avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gras s'assit à côté de lui on lui présenta un certain, Grabbe et Goyle. Rien qu'à l'expression de leur visage Severus les trouvait un peu idiot.

Roper Sophie, Tracey Davis et Smith Karen furent envoyés à Gryffondor. La répartition prit fin et le directeur se leva :

« -Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle ou première année à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie ! Avant d'entamer un merveilleux festin je voudrais rappeler et informer que les promenades dans le forêt interdite sont comme son nom l'indique interdites.

De plus une liste d'objet interdit est accrochée sur le bureau de Monsieur Rusard notre concierge.

Encore deux derniers mots : Bon appétit.

Les discussions fusèrent. Lily écoutait les conversations. La jolie fille blonde qui s'était présentée à Lily sous le nom d'Ellie parla à James :

-Alors James content ?

Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit :

-Je n'avais aucun doute, mais oui !

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sirius

-Oui, on habite dans le même village, reprit Ellie. On est des amis d'enfance.

La table des Serpentard, Severus avait appris que Malfoy était préfet et qu'il était en cinquième année ainsi que les deux autres à l'air idiot.

Malfoy lui avait présenté quelques personnes, il avait aussi parlé des Black et de son étonnement pour Sirius.

Il avait jeté quelque coup d'œil à la table de Lily, il voyait les deux idiots du train assis vers elle. Mais la jolie rousse parlait à une fille blonde.

Elle avait fini par tourner la tête et lui fit un sourire désolé…

Chaque professeur mangeait les mets divins posé sur la table. Il n'y avait que le professeur Mcgonagall qui avait l'air pensif. Son regard vitreux montrait qu'elle réfléchissait.

La répartition la surprenait d'un certain coté. Bien sûr il n'y avait eu aucune surprise pour le fils des Potter. Elle connaissait bien Helen, et jamais elle n'avait eu de doute pour la maison de son fils. Mais le plus étrange restait ce Black. Jamais de sa carrière Minerva Mcgonagall n'avait vu un Black aller à Gryffondor. Il y avait eu cette Andromeda qui était allé à Serdaigle, une maison où était vraiment sa place. Puis une fille au longs cheveux roux qui était arrivée trempée, et Mrs Clark qui avait crié le nom de sa maison.

Une drôle d'année qui commençait. Le professeur de métamorphose fut coupé de ses pensées par le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à ce moment elle venait d'accueillir les élèves les plus perturbateurs de Poudlard, ceux qui marqueraient l'histoire du château.

Une heure plus tard les élèves de première année furent emmenés à leur dortoir. Lily partageait le sien aux couleurs rouges et or avec Alice et Ellie. Cela rassura la jolie rousse qui ne connaissait personne mise à part elles.

Une fille, brune, avec de très longs cheveux, occupait le quatrième lit. Elle s'appelait Dorcas.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se mirent dans le même dortoir. James donna un coup d'oreiller dans la tête de Sirius ce qui déclencha une bataille entre les deux.

Severus partageait, lui, son dortoir avec trois garçons Avery, Nott et Mulciber.

Il s'endormit en pensant à Lily. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison… Bien sûr il s'était fait des illusions. Depuis le début il savait pertinemment qu'elle irait à Gryffondor…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Comme d'habitude^^

Note de L'auteur : Encore merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, sa fait toujours très, très plaisir.

Juste une petite note par rapport au chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié une phrase qui n'était pas très importante mais que réécris si dessous^^.

(« C'était tellement simple pensa Lily qui s'était attendu à pire.

Jérôme Bewins fut appelé et envoyer à Gryffondor. ») Voilà, rien de très exceptionnel. Bonne lecture et n'oublié pas une petite review pour la motivation.

Chapitre 6 : La première journée

Lily se réveilla en douceur. Elle avait très bien dormi, malgré qu'elle se soit endormie tard. En effet l'euphorie d'être ici à Poudlard l'avait empêché de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit et remarqua que personne, mis à part Alice, était debout. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Cela faisait très étrange de porter une cape. Elle descendit en compagnie d'Alice dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps le professeur Mcgonagall distribuait les emplois du temps. Lily remarqua qu'ils partageaient plusieurs cours avec d'autres maisons. Les Poufsouffle en botanique, les Serpentard en potion et la défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigle.

Aujourd'hui, la jolie rousse commençait par deux heures d'histoire de la magie et une heure de métamorphose et l'après-midi, deux heures de potion et une heure de défense contre les forces du mal. Les deux filles décidèrent de partir un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir trouver où elles avaient cours.

Les élève rentraient dans la classe quand un fantôme, et dans ce cas le professeur qui leur faisait cours. Au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde s'endormait. Même Lily ne put s'en empêcher. Pourtant elle s'était dit de bien travailler, d'écouter et de participer en cours. Sa conscience n'étant pas tranquille, elle se jura de ne pas faire ça pour le cours d'après.

Cependant, elle n'eut aucun effort à faire, le cours de métamorphose était très intéressant. Lily avait réussi à transformer son allumette en aiguille du deuxième coup. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule, les deux idiots du train avaient réussi du premier coup et n'avaient pas tellement écouté les explications en début de cours. Le professeur était si content qu'elle attribua à Lily, James et Sirius 15 points à la maison Gryffondor.

Pendant le déjeuner tout le monde discuta des cours, mais Potter et Black, ne faisaient que crier bien fort qu'ils avaient réussi à faire gagner des points à leur maison. La jeune fille planta sa fourchette brutalement dans son poulet, contenant une réplique acerbe.

~...~

Le cours de potion devait avoir lieu avec les Serpentard, Lily était impatiente de revoir Severus.

Dans le rang, Lily le rejoignit alors qu'il était tout seul, la mine renfrogné comme à son habitude. La petite fille ne remarqua pas les mines outrées de James et Sirius.

Lily et Severus firent une très bonne impression au professeur Slugorn qui était quelqu'un d'un peu gâteux.

-Comment c'est Gryffondor ? demanda froidement Severus en remuant sa préparation.

-Écoute Sev' je sais que tu es déçu que je ne sois pas avec toi, mais Gryffondor est bien aussi. Et toi, comment elle est ta maison ?

-Ça va, menti Severus.

En effet, pour lui Serpentard était beaucoup moins attrayante sans Lily. En plus il n'avait aucun ami, même si la solitude ne le dérangeait pas.

La fin du cours fut désastreuse pour James et Sirius. En effet ils avaient réussi à faire exploser leur chaudron. Tout le monde rigola, sauf bien sûr Severus et Lily.

-Du calme s'il vous plaît ! S'égosilla le professeur de potions qui semblait paniquer. Heureusement que votre potion n'était pas fini, sinon vous auriez eu de gros furoncles !

En sortant du cours, l'air était plus respirable et la vue plus claire. En effet pendant deux heures les chaudrons avaient laissé échapper des volutes de fumé et des odeurs suspectes.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'eut rien de bien attrayant, ce n'était qu'une introduction du programme de l'année, le professeur ne fit que parler, parler et parler.

La fin des cours tombait bien car Lily était épuisée et ce n'était pas la seule.

À peu près tous les Gryffondor de sa classe allèrent manger en même temps.

Lily vint s'asseoir à côté d'Ellie et en face d'Alice.

-Je suis morte… souffla-t-elle.

Alice rigola, puis dit :

-Moi aussi, je crois que je ne vais pas traîner à aller me coucher.

-Comment vous avez trouvé les cours ? demanda Ellie.

-Cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ennuyeux à mourir, mais le reste ça allait, dit Alice.

-Pareil, dit Lily, visiblement trop fatiguée pour faire la conversation.

-Dis Alice tu connais la fille qui est dans notre dortoir ?

-Oh oui, elle s'appelle Dorcas et elle est super gentil. Mais je crois qu'elle est partie manger avec quelques-uns de ses amis qui sont à Serdaigle.

Lily se retourna et vit Dorcas, deux tables plus loin.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Reprit Lily.

-Elle a une très grande famille, et mes parents sont amis avec les siens, un peu comme avec Franck.

Soudain un bruit d'une femme qui criait s'éleva du côté des garçons. Les filles et presque toute la salle entière tournèrent la tête vers eux.

Une enveloppe rouge se tenait devant un Sirius désorienté.

- COMMENT OSE-TU ! UN BLACK A GRYFFONDOR, TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE SIRIUS. NOUS ETIONS SCANDALISE AVEC TON PERE. SI C'EST ENCORE UN DE TES PETIS CAPRICES SACHE QUE QUAND TU RENTRERAS, TU NE REVERRAS PLUS LA LUMIERE DU JOUR !

La lettre prit feu, Sirius le teint blafard regardait le tas de cendre. James, lui, regardait avec appréhension son ami.

Les discussions recommencèrent dans la salle, une jolie blonde, à la table voisine, observait Sirius le visage impassible. Lily se retourna vers ses amies en se réservant du poulet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était cette enveloppe rouge qui a crié, demanda Lily intéresser.

-Une beuglante, répondit Ellie, au lieu d'envoyer une simple lettre, un sort est utilisé pour qu'à la place de lire la lettre tu l'entendes. Mais en générale ce n'est pas porteur de bonne nouvelle.

Alice sourie, et Lily pensa alors que ce garçon devait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa famille.

Pendant ce temps James avait proposé à Sirius de sortir après le couvre-feu pour explorer le château. Le brin à lunette avait pensé qu'il refuserait à cause de la beuglante, mais Sirius accepta.

Peter semblait étonné et à la fois en admiration. Il s'était assis avec eux, mais restait à l'écart.

-En plus, on craint rien il ne s'attende pas à voir des élèves se promener dans les couloirs le deuxième soir, dit Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait angélique.

Remus quant à lui, mangeait tout seul. Il attendait de pouvoir voir sa sœur.

~…~

Le soir même les deux garçons partirent un peu plus tard que le couvre-feu et firent une balade dans le château. Sirius ajouta :

-Tu vois personne ne fait de ronde dans le château le premier soir.

-En êtes-vous sur Mr Black ?

Sirius se retourna et se retrouva en face du professeur Mcgonagall qui ne semblait pas très contente.

-Dans mon bureau et tout de suite,

Aucun ne protesta et ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils que le professeur avait fait apparaître.

-Je viens de surprendre 2 des élèves de ma maison, le deuxième soir après la rentrée, de plus vous vous promenez sans faire le moindre effort de discrétion. Le professeur essayait de maîtriser sa colère. Explication ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des garçons

-Madame en fait vue que nous sommes nouveaux….et que … enfin on ne se souvenait plus de l'heure du couvre-feu et … risqua Sirius qui essayait de trouver le mensonge le plus convaincant.

- ça suffit Mr Black ! Votre excuse ne tient pas debout. Votre insolence vous coûtera une retenue !

-Ce n'est pas sa faute professeur, dit James, je…je me suis perdu dans tous ces couloirs et Sirius est venu me chercher et…

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mcgonagall ajouta :

-Pareil pour vous Mr Potter, croyez bien que j'ai eu des élèves pires que vous, vous viendriez donc aussi en retenue avec Mr Black samedi soir à 19h. Et par la même occasion j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. Il est inutile de discuter, ajouta-t-elle en pensant bien que James ou Sirius allait répondre.

Après être sortis du bureau, ils rejoignirent leur dortoir. En arrivant dans la salle commune Sirius dit :

« - Bon on a eu de la chance,

-De la chance Sirius ? Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda James passant le portrait.

-Oui j'ai bien entendu, mais elle aurait pu nous en enlever plus.

James sembla se faire à cette idée et sourit :

-Tu as raison, en plus je parie qu'on va devoir copier des lignes samedi, comme les moldus…

Ce soir-là, quand les deux garçons attendaient assis sur leur lit que Remus et Peter ait fini avec la salle de bain, James dit à Sirius :

-Tu te rends compte, notre première retenue…

-Et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière, ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil.


	7. Chapter 7

Petite note: alors que dire? En premier désoler pour avoir pris un peu plus de temps pour publier, mais le chapitre est là ^^.

Encore merci à ma fidèle correctrice: Tchoupie95 et à ceux qui laisse des reviews!

Voilà, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

**Chapitre 7: Que d'émotions!**

Lily et Ellie se réveillèrent plus tôt que les autres filles et descendirent directement dans la grande salle encore calme à cette heure-là.

Elles s'installèrent à côté d'un garçon qui semblait malade et très pâle.

-Salut, dit Ellie comme s'il elle connaissait ce garçon depuis longtemps.

-Salut, répondit-il timidement.

Lily s'engagea dans une conversation sur les potions qu'elles trouvaient très intéressantes.

-Moi je n'y comprends rien, dit Ellie en prenant un nouveau toast. On commence par quoi ce matin ?

-Double cours de botanique avec les Pousouffle.

La salle se remplissait de plus en plus. Dorcas et Alice arrivèrent plongées dans une discussion.

Malheureusement pour Lily, les deux petits arrogants vinrent s'asseoir à leur droite.

-Bonjour James, dit Ellie toute souriante, bien dormi ?

-Mouais…répondit celui-ci, je me suis couché tard.

Sirius pris place à côté de son ami et se servit du café sans parler.

Lily pendant ce temps-là cherchait Severus. Elle le vit qui mangeait tout seul. Il avait les épaules voûtées et ces cheveux formaient l'habituel rideau sur son visage. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le regardant. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais Lily était quand même contente d'être à Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Black fait à Gryffondor ? demanda Dorcas à Alice.

Sirius, beaucoup trop fatigué pour se rendre compte qu'on parlait de lui, ne fit pas attention à la question.

-On se le demandait aussi, dit une voix traînante derrière Ellie.

Tout le monde aux alentours se retourna, un garçon, le visage extrêmement pâle et les cheveux d'un blond qui viraient limite au blanc, semblait très sûr de lui.

Sirius et James se retournèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy, *dit Sirius d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Tu raison, mais moi à ta place j'aurais un peu peur après la beuglante.

Sirius devint livide, on aurait dit qu'il avait mangé quelque chose de périmé.

-Oui, mais lui, il a un sang plus pur que le tien, alors dégage Malfoy.

Un garçon, la carrure importante, les cheveux brin, se tenait devant Malfoy.

Celui-ci ne sachant que répondre jura et repartit vers la table des Serpentard.

-Merci, dit Sirius la mine toujours désemparée.

Le garçon reparti vers le bout de la table, il ne semblait pas étonné de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-C'était qui ? demanda Alice.

-Fabian Prewett, dit Franck qui s'installait près d'elle.

-Non! demanda Alice incrédule.

-Et si, il est en cinquième année.

-C'est qui ? demanda Lily qui ne comprenait pas l'admiration que portait Alice à ce garçon.

Franck se retourna vers elle.

-Fabian est un sorcier hors-pair. Il est prodigieux, comme toute sa famille.

Une vraie légende…

-Pourtant il n'a pas l'air très gentil, dit Dorcas.

-Gentil ? dit Franck qui était en admiration. Il défend tout le monde, il n'a aucun préjugé sur les enfants de moldusou les sang-pur. Pour lui, le statut du sang ne signifie rien.

-C'est quoi un sang pur ?

Alice jeta un regard à Ellie :

-C'est rien d'important Lily. Encore des œufs brouillés ?

Après des ventres bien remplis pour entamer une bonne journée les filles sortirent de la grande salle.

Dorcas s'arrêta d'un coup, et Lily qui la suivait se la prit de plein fouet.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

-Il n'y aurait pas un problème avec le sablier ? On a perdu 10 points.

Lily leva les yeux vers le sablier des Gryffondor, et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une différence de 5 points avec les autres maisons, sûrement ceux qu'elles avaient gagnés hier

-Comment a-t-on pu perdre 10 points entre hier soir et ce matin ? demanda Ellie.

-Les filles il faudrait qu'on se dépêche, on va être en retard, rappela Alice.

Mr Berry Herbert était quelqu'un de très aimable et de très concentré. Il vouait une passion un peu effrayante pour les plantes néanmoins. D'après lui il enseignait depuis très longtemps, et rien qu'à sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs, on ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il pourrait, avec quelques années de plus, faire de la concurrence au directeur.

Le prochain cours fut celui de sortilège dans lequel Ellie se trouva très douée.

~…~

Le mercredi les cours commencèrent par deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur semblait un peu fou, il s'appelait Mr Griffias. D'après ses propos il était parti à la chasse aux vampires. Mais il avait arrêté car il avait failli se faire mordre. Une histoire qui, de certains côtés, ne tenait pas debout.

Ils eurent une heure de métamorphose avant d'aller manger. Puis deux heures de Sortilège avant de finir les cours. Peter fit un désastre. Il cogna sa baguette contre la table en la laissant tomber, ce qui eut pour résultat de projeter une pluie d'étincelles vers le lustre imposant de la salle.

Il tomba en mille morceaux, évitant de peu Dorcas.

-Mr Pettigrow ! S'égosilla le minuscule professeur.

Le professeur consacra la fin du cours à engueuler Peter. Dorcas essayait de défendre Peter mais le professeur lui mis à la place une heure de retenue. La seule chose qui remonta un peu le moral du petit garçon fut l'astronomie. En effet, il adorait les étoiles.

-Au fait on n'a toujours pas reçu les retenues de Mcgonagall, dit Sirius en montant à la tour d'astronomie.

James haussa simplement les épaules tandis qu'Ellie qui se trouvait juste derrière et avait entendu la discussion demanda :

-Pourquoi vous avez reçu une retenue ?

James qui n'avait jamais menti à sa meilleure amie de toute son enfance, se senti obligé de dire :

-Bah…en fait…c'est une peu bête, on était dans les couloirs, et…

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez fait perdre nos points ?

James tenta un sourire mais à la place son amie lui jeta un regard noir.

-Le premier jour James ! Le premier !

-S'il vous plaît votre attention, demanda le professeur.

Une heure et demie plus tard les élèves rangèrent les microscopes, et redescendirent. Peter était même resté pour poser des questions au professeur.

Ellie avait raconté aux filles, pour les points en moins.

[-Il sont chiant ces deux là ! dit Lily.

-Pardon ? demanda Ellie surprise.

Lily rougit, elle venait d'oublier que Potter était le meilleur ami de la jolie blonde.

-Enfin, quoi, ils sont un peu idiots…

Alice et Dorcas ne préférant pas se mêler à la discussion, montèrent dans le dortoir.

-traite pas mon meilleur ami d'idiot, il est trop sympa !

-Je…dis Lily d'une toute petite voie.

Dorcas la regarda, sans expression particulière.

-Je suis désolé, dit Lily.

La jolie brune soupira,

-Laisse tomber, on vas pas en faire toute une histoire.

Mais Lily ne put s'empêcher de constater que sa voix était légèrement plus froide.

~…~

La fin de la semaine arriva. Le vendredi Lily quitta rapidement la Grande Salle, car elle avait oublié son livre de potion au dortoir, lorsque quelqu'un l'appela dans le couloir menant aux escaliers :

-Lily !

C'était Severus.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va.

-Tu aimes bien tes cours ?

-Oui, surtout les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal.

Et toi ?

-Pareil, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup la métamorphose et les sortilèges.

James et Sirius passaient par là, mais ne firent pas attention à Lily et Severus. Ils se pavanaient après avoir fait l'exploit de voler à plus de deux mètres du sol au cours de vol d'hier.

Severus regardait James si férocement qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait l'attaquer.

-Sev', dit Lily, ne fait pas attention à eux.

-Deux petits prétentieux arrogants…Black devrait se faire plus petit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas dans la bonne maison, ses parents ne vont pas être contents. Rien que la beuglante…

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi?

-Ils sont tous passés par Serpentard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que va dire sa famille, ils vont être contents non ? Il est à Gryffondor.

La naïveté de Lily empêcha Severus de lui parler des statues de sang chez les sorciers. Il avait toujours menti sur ce sujet, car pour lui, Lily restait la même et de plus il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle savait encore très peu de choses sur le monde des sorciers.

-D'après Narcissa, sa cousine qui soit dit-en passant est à Serpentard, m'a dit qu'il allait recevoir la punition de sa vie, dit Severus avec un léger sourire.

-Sev pourquoi tu souris ? C'est horrible de penser à faire du mal aux gens de cette façon. Je sais que tu le détestes mais ce n'est pas une raison ! dit Lily un peu énervée

-D'accord Lily excuse-moi, bon on va au cours de potion sinon on va être en retard.

-Oui attend moi là je vais vite chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir.

Severus attendit au pied des escaliers quand soudain il entendit :

-Servilus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Sirius méchamment.

-Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te laver les cheveux ? dit James en rigolant

Severus en avait assez il s'empara de sa baguette mais les deux autres garçons les avaient déjà sortis.

-Petrificus Totalus ! s'exclama James en utilisant un sort appris dans un livre.

-Bien joué James, dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVAIT FAIT BANDE DE CRETIN ? Cria Lily en descendant les dernières marches en courant

-On l'a juste pétrifié, dit James d'un ton calme comparé à Lily

-JUSTE PETRIFIE ? MAIS TU TE MOQUE DE MOI POTTER ?

Lily en avait assez, elle s'empara de sa baguette et la brandi vers James. Et avant qu'il est pu faire le moindre mouvement ne s'attendant pas à la réaction de Lily, il se prit le sort en plein ventre et tomba aussi pétrifié que Severus.

Sirius brandi sa baguette au moment même où le professeur Mcgonagall surgissait de la Grande Salle.

-Black baissez votre baguette et vous aussi miss Evans ! dit-elle visiblement outrée.

Lily se demandait comment le professeur de métamorphose faisait pour ne pas crier.

-Finite , dit-elle en pointant Severus puis James. Dans mon bureau IMMEDIATEMENT !

Après les explications de chaque personne, le professeur Mcgonagall dit d'un ton un peu plus calme :

-J'enlève les 10 points qu'il reste a Gryffondor et j'en enlève 10 à Serpentard pour votre comportement jeunes gens, en plus de ceci, vous aurez 3 heures de retenu chacun, samedi. Potter et Black vous en êtes à 6h de retenu je vous enverrai l'heure à laquelle vous devrez être présents, pareil pour vous, dit-elle en visant Lily et Severus. Je peux vous assurez Messieurs, dit-elle en fixant James et Sirius, que jamais je n'ai eu d'élève qui ait obtenue 6heures de retenue la première semaine de la rentré, je suis très déçus !

Lily et Severus se dépêchèrent d'aller au cours de potion, suivis de James et Sirius.

Personne ne s'adressa de regard. Mais James était en colère contre Evans : comment avait-elle pu lui envoyer un sort à lui ?! James Potter !

Au moment où Lily et Severus sortirent à leur tour du cours de potion, le garçon était en proie à une vraie crise de nerfs :

-Je vais me venger de Potter et Black…, mais Sev' s'interrompit en voyant que Lily n'avait pas parlé depuis leur sorti du bureau du professeur Mcgonagall. Lily ça va ?

-NON ! NON ! Ça va pas Sev', trois heures de retenue la première semaine à cause d'eux ! Que vont dire mes parents, et que va penser le professeur Mcgonagall ?

La discussion due s'arrêter là car le prochain cours était celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Les deux se séparèrent, toujours en colère.

~…~

À la tour des Gryffondor l'humeur était maussade et tendue. Gryffondor avait perdu presque tous ces points et James et Sirius en étaient à 6h de retenue Samedi. Quant à Lily, elle ne parlait plus aux filles. Depuis leur petit désaccord, Lily les évitait. Elle décida de se plonger dans ses devoirs, mais Ellie s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu nous évites ?

-Non…

-Lily, dit Ellie sérieusement, pourquoi tu fais ça ? À cause de la dernière fois ?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas insulter Potter mais je ne crois pas qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. Il a insulté et attaqué un de mes amis donc…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber, dit-elle, évite juste de les critiquer devant moi.

Ellie souriait apparemment pour elle, cette petite dispute n'était rien.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se rendit au bureau du professeur de métamorphose et vit les trois garçons devant le bureau.

-Miss Evans, asseyez-vous.

-Mr Potter vous astiquerez la salle des trophées. Mr Black vous allez trier d'anciens dossiers, Mr Rogue vous allez aider Mr Rusard à nettoyer une salle de classe ravagée par Peeves. Et pour finir Miss Evans, le professeur Slugorn voudrait que vous alliez nettoyer des tonneaux dans sa salle. Bien sûr, tout cela se fera sans magie.

Vous allez donc me passer vos baguettes, je vous les rendrais à la fin de votre retenue.

~…~

Les 4 élèves sortirent en silence, puis rejoignirent leurs différentes destinations.

Lily dû se plonger la tête dans des tonneaux humides, à l'odeur de moisie pour les récurer.

James senti ses doigts s'engourdir, tellement il frottait les trophées.

6 longues heures à astiquer des babioles.

Sirius qui se rendit compte qu'il détestait recopier des dossiers rongés, brûlés ou même déchirés, de plus c'était le professeur Binns, ennuyeux à mourir qui le surveillait.

Rogue lui, pour sa part dû faire face à un combat acharné. Nettoyé une salle de classe poussiéreuse et tachéed'encre, en entendant le concierge pester contre Peeves devenait insupportable

Arrivés à la fin de ces corvées affligeantes et après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes, Sirius et James décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc.

Les nuages parsemaient le ciel, mais l'air était doux.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement puis allèrent manger et se caler dans leur lit. Épuisés par leur punition, ils ne touchèrent même pas à leurs devoirs. Les deux autres garçons du dortoir étaient déjà couchés.

Lily pour sa part était énervée, perdre tout ce temps parce qu'elle avait perdu son sang-froid devant ces deux abrutis. Alice, Ellie et Dorcas l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa dans un siège et leur raconta sa retenue avant de passer à ses devoirs.

Elle se dépêcha et eut le malaise de constater qu'elle avait bâclé son travail. Mais la fatigue la gagnait de plus en plus.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, vous allez bien ? Voici le chapitre 8, qui est un peu « mou », mais promis le chapitre 9 est déjà écrit et promet un peu plus d'action. Bonne lecture !^^

Chapitre 8 : Des rapprochements familiaux...

Pendant près d'un mois, les relations entre les Gryffondor furent tendues entre les élèves de première année

James, Sirius et Lily avaient fait de leur mieux pour rattraper les points perdus mais maintenant les autres maisons avaient une avance considérable.

Sirius cherchait souvent Andromeda et finit par la voir quitter la grande salle après son petit déjeuner le dernier samedi du mois de septembre. Il s'excusa auprès de James et couru vers sa cousine.

- Andromeda !

La fille aux jolis cheveux noirs se retourna à l'évocation de son nom.

- Sirius, enfin je te vois ! dit-elle, un sourire rayonnant accroché à ses lèvres fines.

- Comment tu vas ? Et tes cours et tes amies et, et …dit Sirius si pressé de lui parler.

- Doucement Sirius, si tu veux j'ai une heure de pause en première heure et je crois que toi aussi ?

- Oui ! Mais comment ça se fait alors que je ne t'ai jamais croisé pendant cette heure-là ? Et comment tu le sais ?

- Je reste dans ma salle commune pour travailler, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. Et j'ai demandé à Mcgonagall ton emploi du temps.

- On va se promener dans le parc pour discuter ?

- Oui bonne idée Sirius.

Arrivée dans le parc, Andromeda dit:

- Ma maison est géniale et mes amies aussi. J'adore toujours Poudlard même après tout ce temps. Et toi alors, racontes moi tout. Tu as aussi déjoué Serpentard, comment c'est Gryffondor ?

Andromeda était en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Elle aussi avait réussi à échapper à la maison des serpents.

Quelques années au plus tôt, Sirius avait entendu au travers la porte du salon, chez lui, que c'était la première à se retrouver autre part qu'à Serpentard, la première à déjouer la tradition familiale. Ils parlaient d'une punition moins sévère que prévue vue qu'elle était à Serdaigle.

- Gryffondor c'est génial, mais je t'avoue que j'ai peur des représailles. Toi ça va tu es à Serdaigle, tu n'es pas dans la maison rivale de Serpentard. Et la beuglante n'a rien arrangée. Et sinon, j'ai fait la connaissance de James Potter.

- Le remède contre les beuglantes c'est le jus de citrouille, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Au fait, il paraît que toi et ce James vous avez pris 6 heures de retenue la première semaine ?

- Euh… D'accord c'est vrai, dit-il sous le regard perçant de sa sœur.

Après plusieurs minutes à rigoler car Sirius avait un petit air coupable, 'Meda reprit :

- J'espère que ça va aller pour Noël.

- Je l'espère aussi croit moi, je suis contente d'être ici avec toi, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus doux que seul 'Meda connaissait. Tu as des nouvelles de… de...

- Mes sœurs ? Si je peux les appeler comme ça, dit-elle d'une voie froide, Cissy a toujours été un peu timide mais elle est amie avec des gens assez bien malgré leur appartenance à de veilles familles, on n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux comme fréquentation pour elle à Serpentard mis à part ce Lucius avec lequel elle discute des fois. Un vrai idiot celui-là. Il est aussi d'une famille de sang pur, il profite de son statut et de son rang pour rabaisser ou juger les enfants de moldu. Il paraît même qu'il en a déjà attaqué. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de le coincer mais quand on fait les rondes, je ne le croise jamais.

- Des rondes ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, dans chaque maison tu as deux préfets. À Serdaigle, il y a moi et Ted Tonks. À Serpentard il y a Malfoy et Lestrange…

- Lestrange ! s'exclama Sirius.

Meda sourit ironiquement à la réaction de son cousin.

- Oui j'ai eu la même réaction quand j'ai su que c'était son frère, Rabastan (1). Pour ce qui est de Bella, je n'ai plus beaucoup de contact avec elle, et tant mieux pour moi. La famille ne s'en est peut-être pas aperçue mais elle aime faire du mal aux gens, elle aime la magie noire. Cissy ne se doute de rien non plus, elle est tout aussi dupe que les autres. Et puis ils sont si impatients d'organiser le mariage de Bella...

- Oui il aura lieu cet été c'est ça, avec Rodolphus, dit Sirius.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda la jolie femme.

- J'ai écouté la conversation de mère et père.

- Tu es incorrigible, et c'est ça que j'aime beaucoup chez toi. Je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas te laisser dresser par cette famille.

-Mais il y a toi aussi ! dit Sirius en lui souriant.

'Meda lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux et continua sur Bella :

- Ce Lestrange est lui aussi un grand adepte de magie noire. Les parents ont dû se renseigner sur lui mais vu qu'il appartient à une famille assez vieille de sang pur…

- Ça leur plaît, finit Sirius

- Exactement.

- Mais comment Bella fait-elle pour se marier, elle n'a jamais été de ce genre ? Elle veut toujours tout diriger. Alors être une femme mariée qui ne doit pas travailler et s'occuper des enfants, ça m'a beaucoup étonné ?

- Sirius il faut que tu comprennes que Bella n'est peut-être pas ce genre de femme mais elle le fait car c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Les vieilles familles doivent bien sûr se marier avec des sangs purs, mais les femmes doivent faire leur devoir c'est-à-dire se taire quand il le faut, être poli, exemplaire, être tout simplement la femme parfaite. Je ne dis pas que c'est-ce que va faire Bellatrix mais elle va déjà se marier à ce monstre pour suivre le protocole familiale de sang pur parfait. Et pour ce qui est des enfants je pense que les parents peuvent toujours rêver. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, dit-il simplement mais un peu froid lui aussi.

Dans son enfance Sirius, n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup d'amour venant de ses parents. Il avait été élevé de sorte à être parfait et irréprochable. Il avait dû pour ça comprendre des choses qui n'était pas de son âge, grandir prématurément.

Mais Sirius évitait de parler de la famille. Ce n'est pas un sujet très gai.

- Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose: toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi après le déjeuner on se rejoint ici pour parler que tous les deux, ça te dit ?

- Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius qui avait retrouvé un peu le moral.

- Bon tu ferais mieux de remonter chercher tes affaires pour ton prochain cours et moi aussi.

Elle ébouriffa une fois de plus les cheveux de son petit cousin. Arriver dans le hall, chacun prit une direction différente pour remonter à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Sirius trouva James dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, en train de faire ses devoirs pour le prochain cours.

- Alors, vous avez pu discuter ? Demanda James en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

- Oui, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vue, elle est en année de B.U.S.E alors je suppose qu'elle a plus de travaille,

- Tu as fait le devoir de D.C.F.M ?

- Non, mais il a l'air assez simple, je vais m'y mettre,

En remontant de la bibliothèque Remus croisa…

- Cassy ?

- Remus ! dit-elle en lui sautant dessus ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'ils tombent par terre.

- Comment tu vas petit frère ?

Remus se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et sentit une légère bosse se former.

- Ça va maintenant que j'aperçois ma sœur en un mois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas arrêtée de penser à toi. Alors Gryffondor comment c'est ?

- C'est..., commença Remus en cherchant les bons mots.

Il ne savait pas comment dire à sa sœur qu'il se sentait tristement seul,

- Les cours sont très intéressants, sauf l'histoire de la magie qui est...

- Soporifique, dit Cassy avec un sourire, Et sinon tu as fait de nouvelle rencontre?

Remus leva la tête vers elle, et sa sœur sembla comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, tu as encore du temps, la preuve tu as sept longues année. Mais ne te referme pas sur toi-même d'accord ?

Remus fit un mince sourire.

Au déjeuner, Ellie et Lily vinrent s'asseoir à coté de Dorcas et Alice. La jolie blonde aux cheveux long tourna la tête en direction du bout de la table et fit un signe de la main à un garçon brun foncé, beau et un peu musclé. Il lui sourit et Dorcas curieuse demanda :

- C'est qui ?

- Mon frère Chris, dit Ellie. Il est en 6ème année.

- Tu as d'autres frère ou sœur ? Questionna Lily.

- Oui, une sœur de 9 ans qui s'appelle Anna, et un petit frère qui s'appelle Logan, 6 ans. Et vous ?

- Moi j'ai deux frères jumeaux qui ont 5 ans, des vrais anges, répondit Dorcas ironique.

- Moi je suis fille unique, dit Alice. Et toi Lily ?

- Euh...une sœur, avoua-t-elle en se souvenant du moment de la gare. Pétunia, elle a 10 ans,

- Il faudrait qu'on aille chercher nos affaires les filles, Mcgonagall ne va pas être très contente si on arrive en retard.

Le cours de métamorphose fut légèrement ennuyant, voyant que les élèves s'endormaient, le professeur Mcgonagall agita sa baguette et un bruit qui ressemblait à un coût de feu retenti. Les élèves sursautèrent :

- Je vois que mon court vous passionne, donc si vous pensez pouvoir vous passer des explications, je vous regarde. Mr Potter par exemple.

James releva brusquement la tête, il semblait être en pleine concentration dans la discussion qu'il partageait avec Sirius.

James prit sa baguette, jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et prononça la formule.

Son aiguille argentée impressionna le professeur de métamorphose.

En sortant de cours, James et Sirius reprirent leur discussion :

- Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un truc vraiment bien, pas juste une petite escapade.

- Un petit feu d'artifice dans la grande salle pendant le déjeuner ?

- Non, on saurait que ça serait nous. Je pencherais plutôt pour des bombabouses qu'on placerait devant la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Oui mais le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où c'est, dit Sirius impatient.

- Et pourquoi vous ne suivez pas les Serpentard qui sortent de cours de sortilège, proposa une petite voix derrière les deux garçons.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le garçon grassouillet qui partageait le même dortoir.

- C'est une super idée s'exclama James, t'es d'accord Sirius ?

- Oui, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Peter sembla surpris, mais accepta.

- Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? Chuchota James en cherchant avec Sirius dans sa valise les bombabouses,

- Il aurait pu nous balancer, dit Sirius. Ah j'ai trouvé.

Ils sortirent et se postèrent derrière une statue le temps que quelqu'un de Serpentard sorte.

Ceci arriva seulement dix minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés.

Deux filles, sûrement de deuxième année, discutaient de nouveaux parfums qui venaient de sortir dans un magasin pour fille à Près-au-Lard.

Ils les suivirent discrètement et arrivèrent devant un mur de brique. Elles prononcèrent un mot de passe et une porte apparue.

- On ne va pas rentrer quand même ? Demanda Peter la voix tremblante.

- Non, dit Sirius, on nous remarquerait. On va simplement revenir un peu plus tard et les mettre juste devant le mur.

Ils retournèrent donc à leur salle commune et prirent place dans les fauteuils si confortables placés devant la cheminée.

Ils attendirent pendant trois longues heures, mais vers minuit, la salle commune était déserte et ils passèrent à l'action. Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre leur plan en action et revinrent en courant après avoir croisé un étage plus bas la chatte de Rusard.

Le lendemain, des cernes parcouraient le visage des trois garçons.

James et Sirius étaient descendus plutôt que Peter qui lui dormait encore.

Quand Sirius servit deux cafés il sentit une odeur nauséabonde dans la salle. Instinctivement, lui et James se retournèrent vers la table des serpents. Beaucoup avaient la tête baissé et semblaient conspirer, d'autres sortaient en courant.

James et Sirius reportèrent leur regard sur leur futur déjeuner en rigolant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ? Demanda Ellie en prenant place à coté de James tandis que ses amis s'installaient à coté d'elle.

- Aucune idée, répondit James avec un grand sourire,

- Jamesie tu n'as jamais su me mentir, informa Ellie.

- Bien sûre que si, dit-il, offensé.

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi.

Ils mangèrent des petits pains avec du beurre sans reparler, Lily faisait des gestes brusque mais personne n'y prêta attention.

- Mr Potter, Mr Black, dit Mcgonagall dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent surpris que leur professeur de métamorphose s'adresse à eux de si bon matin :

- Oui professeur ? Dit James d'une voix douce.

- Je vois que vous ne regrettez aucunement votre petite blague qui laisse une odeur désagréable dans la grande salle.

Sirius la regarda ébahi, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Comment vous avez su ? Échappa James

- Mr Potter, je suis contente que vous ne me ressortiez pas des excuses à dormir debout, mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai vue d'autres élèves défilés avant vous. Heure de retenu vendredi soir, 19h00 pétante.

James soupira et retourna à son bol de café à présent froid.

- James fait pas cette tête, le rassura Sirius. C'est qu'une petite heure de retenue, puis vue la tête des Serpentard je ne regrette pas du tout.

James sembla se faire à cette idée et souri.

Lily qui avait arrêté de déjeuner pour suivre la conversation des deux idiots, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire :

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que des blagues idiotes ?

James et Sirius tournèrent leur regard vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ce n'est pas très grave une retenue ? Rétorqua James.

- Elle aurait pu vous enlevez des points !

- Oui mais elle ne l'a pas fait !

- Elle aurait très bien pu, elle finira bien par voir que les retenues ne vous font rien !

- On a le temps jusqu'ici !

- Apparemment pas si vous continuez comme ça !

- Stop ! Intervint Ellie.

La scène faisait penser singulièrement à deux enfants se disputant pour une sucette.

- Ça suffit, on n'en finira jamais, si vous continuez comme ça.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, objecta Sirius pour défendre son ami.

- Oh oh, lâcha Lily, quelle preuve de maturité !

Ellie saisit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors de la grande salle.

Dorcas et Alice les suivaient un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ? s'exclama Lily en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie.

- Pour que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer, dit-elle.

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle, répliqua Dorcas.

- T'as une sacrée répartie Lily, ajouta Alice en souriant.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée ne parlant que de la «mini» dispute de Lily et James.

(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, qui n'on pas compris ou qui avait oublié, J. avait dit dans un de ses livres (je ne me souviens plus de quel tome ? le 4 ou le 5 je crois^^) que Bellatrix était marié à Rodolphus. Et ce Rodolphus à un frère qui s'appel Rabastan :) Voilà.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour, le nouveau chapitre est là, j'ai décider de faire des chapitres plus long et j'espère que ça va continuer comme sa^^. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9. Sang d'encre et sang de bourbe

La retenue de James, Peter et Sirius avait été douloureuse, il fallait le reconnaître. En effet ils avaient dû astiquer tous les trophées de la salle en question.

Peter qui dormait encore quand le professeur Mcgonagall avait infligé les retenus aux deux autres garçons, avait convoqué Peter, qui était ressorti du bureau tête baissée.

Se sentant légèrement coupable, James et Sirius lui avaient remonté le moral comme ils avaient pu.

Sirius était celui qui s'était le moins plein de la punition. En effet lors de leur première retenue, il avait dû effectuer la même tâche.

Après deux longues heures de dur labeur, les garçons furent autorisés à récupérer leur baguette, et à vaquer à leurs occupations.

~...~

Vendredi 30 octobre, beaucoup de rumeurs étaient dans l'esprit des jeunes et nouveaux Gryffondor qui n'avaient jamais assisté au festin. Karen Smith, une jeune fille de première année à Gryffondor, s'amusait à dire qu'un troll devait assister au festin.

Ellie avait entendu cela et rétorqua:

- Et puis quoi encore, des détraqueurs?

- C'est quoi des détraqueurs? demanda Lily qui s'installait dans un fauteuil confortable qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

- Ce sont des créatures horribles d'après ma mère, expliqua Alice. Ce sont les gardiens d'Askaban, la prison des sorciers. Ils se nourrissent de tout souvenir heureux, de toute sensation de bonheur, de joie, de tout espoir pour qu'il ne te reste en mémoires que les pires moments de ta vie.

Le visage lunaire d'Alice était pâle, même Ellie et Dorcas semblaient mal à l'aise.

- C'est pour ça que les prisonniers d'Askaban deviennent vite fous. Ils sont comme emprisonnés dans leur tête, emprisonnés dans leurs souvenirs les plus sombres.

Elles changèrent rapidement de sujet en se demandant quels seraient les plats pour le festin. Mais vu que l'on était vendredi, et que le festin n'avait lieu que le lendemain, Lily décida d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Elle trouvait que sa culture sorcière était beaucoup trop insuffisante.

La jolie rousse resta jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque et prit quelques ouvrages. Elle avait déjà lu des choses très intéressantes sur les créatures magiques.

Les bras chargés de livres, Lily se dirigea vers les escaliers essayant de ne pas tomber sous le poids des ouvrages.

Mais quelqu'un la poussa et elle s'étala de tout son long sur la pierre froide. Elle se releva et regarda derrière elle : deux garçons plutôt grands avaient des cagoules en laine pour cache leur visage.

- Encore un sang de bourbe, dit l'un, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

- Soit on la torture, soit on la tue. Quoique je ne sois pas sûr que Dumbledore soit d'accord, répondit une deuxième voix remplie d'animosité.

Lily tremblante continuait de les regarder, apeurée. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette au dortoir, et se sentit sans défense, si vulnérable.

Le garçon qui semblait s'amuser le plus de la situation comprit que la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de défense.

- Pourquoi...vo...vous faites ça ? demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante mais qui se voulait ferme.

- Tout simplement car ton sang est sale. Tu n'es pas très utile chez les sorciers.

Lily était au bord des larmes, elle s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir un sort.

- Stupéfix! Cria une voie féminine derrière les deux garçons.

Il tomba grossièrement sur le sol, et avant que celui qui s'amusait de la situation s'y prépare, la jolie fille jeta un sort qui le pétrifia.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

Incapable de dire quelque chose celle-ci hocha la tête.

La personne qui l'avait secourue avait un teint de porcelaine, aux traits fins et délicats avec des cheveux noirs d'ébène, lisses et brillants. Elle s'approcha du garçon pétrifié et enleva sa cagoule:

- Ah Lucius, enfin je te coince, et bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu peux aller prévenir le directeur de ta maison s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

Lily s'exécuta et alla frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur Mcgonagall qui fut effaré de la voir ici à une heure si tardive:

- Que faite vous ici Miss Evans?

- Je...il y a eu...enfin...là-bas...je n'ai pas...c'est vraiment...

- Je ne comprends rien Miss Evans, si vous essayez de vous justifier...

- Non...Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor suivi Lily.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall, le professeur Mcgonagall sembla encore plus stupéfaite.

Miss Black, qu'avez-vous fait ? Enfin...ce n'est...

L'étudiante fit le récit de ce qui venait de se passer, approuver par Lily qui ne désirait qu'une chose : partir.

À la fin du récit, et avant que les contres-sorts ne soient prononcés, Lily demanda si elle pouvait disposer.

Mais le professeur Mcgonagall l'envoya à l'infirmerie:

- Mrs Pomfresh vous donnera quelque chose pour votre état de choc.

Lily s'exécuta, mais elle s'arrêta derrière quelques armures qui servaient de décoration et commença à pleurer doucement. De plus la fatigue se rajoutait à l'état de panique de la jeune fille.

Le lit de l'infirmerie, tiède et moelleux, aida Lily à plonger dans les bras de Morphée

Pourtant quand elle se réveilla le samedi, elle sentit fatiguée et avait passé une nuit agitée. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner que l'infirmière lui avait apporté, elle s'habilla.

Les paroles du garçon prénommé Malfoy n'arrêtaient pas de se répéter dans sa tête. En quoi son sang était sale ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils tout simplement l'attaquer ?

Elle remonta dans son dortoir vide et s'allongea dans son lit.

Lily se rendormit sans s'en apercevoir, mais fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui lui secouait l'épaule.

- Lily! s'exclama Ellie visiblement soulagée. Mais où tu étais ?! On ta cherchée partout. Tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit cette nuit ?

- Non je suis allé à l'infirmerie, dit Lily.

- Bon on devrait descendre, les filles sont encore en train de te chercher.

Dorcas et Alice furent toutes aussi rassurées que l'avait été Ellie deux minutes plutôt.

Elles s'installèrent, et le regard émeraude de la jolie rousse se perdit dans les flammes.

- Lily ? demanda gentiment Dorcas.

Celle-ci leva son regard de la cheminer et vit que ses amies étaient debout.

- Tu viens, le banquet va commencer.

Lily se leva à contre cœur, elle avait peur au fond d'elle de recroiser les deux garçons de la veille.

Elle fut cependant distraite par les mets déposés sur les tables.

La soirée fut tranquille et joyeuse.

À la fin du repas, Ellie demanda à Lily de l'attendre car elle croyait avoir perdu son bracelet.

Une fois isolées, la jolie blonde demanda à son amie ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je...

- Me raconte pas d'histoire Lily, reprit Ellie, sérieuse.

Lily confia alors sa péripétie de la veille, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Ellie, elle, semblait en proie à une vraie crise de nerfs.

- C'est quoi sang-de-bourbe? Questionna Lily d'une petite voix.

Son ami se figea, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est... Je pense qu'Alice saura mieux te l'expliquer...

- Ellie.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle. On utilise généralement ce terme comme une insulte. Chez les sorciers, il y a une certaine notion qu'il faut connaître. Dans les vieilles familles, qui sont puissantes, riches et uniquement des sorciers de pure souche, ils disent que leur sang est "pur". Et contrairement à eux, ceux qui sont née de parents moldus, ont un sang "sale". Par exemple, ce gars Malfoy, il vient d'une famille exclusivement sorcière et déteste les nés-moldus, ils pensent qu'ils n'ont pas leur place parmi les "vrais sorciers". Tu comprends?

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ?

- Mais Lily, dit pas n'importe quoi, tu as ta place autant que nous ici.

- Mais…

- Non Lily ! Ordonna Ellie, n'écoutent pas ces gens, ils ne valent rien.

Lily senti son moral remonté quelque peu.

Alice et Dorcas les attendaient tranquillement devant la cheminée qu'elles avaient quittée juste avant le repas.

- Ellie ! s'exclama James d'une voix joyeuse.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, suivi de Sirius.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je voulais te demander si tu savais ce qu'il était arrivé à Malfoy ?

- Pourquoi, vous ne l'aimez pas ? demanda Dorcas.

- Il faudrait être fou pour apprécier ce gars, dit Sirius.

Lily écoutait attentivement, tandis qu'Ellie ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Mafloy.

- Ils ont voulu, lui et un de ses amis, attaquer un élève de première année. La cousine de Sirius est arrivée au bon moment et la pétrifié. C'est elle-même qui nous à raconter ça. Ensuite s'est Mcgo qui s'est occupé d'eux. Elle les a envoyés en retenue, à prévenue leurs parents, et à mis Dumbledore au courant, que rêver de mieux ? Finit James visiblement très content.

- Bien fait pour Malfoy, renchérit Sirius. Mais je me demande qui ils ont attaqué ?

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car Peter s'était approché timidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ? demanda James gentiment

- Euh, enfaîte je suis venue voir Lily…

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune fille :

- Je peux t'aider ?

- euh…oui…en fait…euh…pour les potions…je…je suis nul…et…et je ne comprends pas… le devoir qu'on doit rendre…pour demain…

Peter rougissait, visiblement il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet de la conversation.

- Pas de problème, dit Lily en se levant pour s'installer sur une table.

James était abasourdi, il venait de se faire ignorer royalement. Lui aussi était fort en potion, pourquoi Peter ne lui avait pas demandé ?

Sirius se leva et remonta au dortoir, suivi par James.

En entrant dans le dortoir, celui-ci remarqua pour la première fois les bras du garçon qui s'appelait Remus. Il venait visiblement d'enlever sa cape.

D'énormes griffures étaient visibles sur ses bras.

Quand Remus vit que le regard de James était posé sur ces vieilles blessures, il se dépêcha de se retourner et alla dans la salle de bain.

Sirius n'avait rien suivi et s'était allongé sur son lit avec une revue de Quidditch. James lui raconta alors ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Il s'est peut-être fait mal quand il était petit.

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation ici car Remus ressortait de la salle de bain mais cette fois vêtu d'un pyjama avec des manches longues.

Sirius s'y rendit à son tour pour aller faire sa toilette. James, beaucoup trop curieux, questionna le garçon :

- Comment tu t'es fait ces blessures ?

- Ça remonte à mon enfance, mais c'est une longue histoire.

Remus était devenu livide et se dépêcha de se coucher en prenant bien soin de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

James songea un bon moment à comment se garçon avait-il fait pour avoir de telle blessure.

Si cela remontait à son enfance…

James eut alors une vision terrifiante, et si Remus se faisait battre par ses parents ?

Il décida qu'il en parlerait à Sirius, et finit par revêtir son pyjama tristement.

~...~

Le dimanche matin, après une bonne grasse matinée, Sirius et James descendirent déjeuner.

James expliqua son hypothèse à son ami, qui réfléchit à la question.

- Oui, c'est possible, mais ça ne se demande pas ce genre de chose ; « Au faite tu te fais battre par tes parents ? Passe-moi le sel »

- Ouais c'est vrai, en plus on n'a aucune preuve que ce soit ça.

- James ! Cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

Ellie arrivait en courant :

- Tu as vu le tableau d'affichage ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- La semaine prochaine, il y a le premier match de Quidditch !

- Génial !

- C'est quoi le Quidditch ? demanda Lily en s'adressant à Ellie.

Mais ce fut James qui répondit :

- Le plus beau jeu du monde…

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais.

James haussa les sourcils :

- Non ! dit Ellie, arrêtez de vous engueuler vous deux. Lily, le Quidditch est un jeu qui nécessite des balais…

Ellie continua ses explications, avec une précision surprenante.

- Et c'est la semaine prochaine qu'est le premier match de la saison, c'est-à-dire Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Ce fut la semaine la plus longue pour James Potter et Sirius Black qui attendait avec impatience ce match. Samedi arriva enfin, avec une fine pluie, mais cela ne les découragea pas pour autant. Il voulait voir ce match !

La foule d'élève sortie après manger et alla en direction du stade.

Lily, Dorcas, Alice et Ellie y allèrent vêtues de capes et écharpes, car le vent s'était mêlé au mauvais temps.

Deux couleurs, rouge et vert étaient présentés dans les tribunes. Les élèves parlaient en attendant l'entrée des joueurs. Pendant ce temps-là, Ellie était en pleine discussion avec James et Sirius sur les chances que Gryffondor avait de gagner.

Le match commença, l'équipe de Gryffondor semblait bonne mais manquait cruellement d'entraînement. Un batteur par contre sortait du lot.

Les Serpentard menaient déjà avec 50 points d'avance. Malheureusement une heure plus tard, les lions étaient battus 20 à 200 points.

Les Gryffondor furent déçus, et remontèrent en protestant contre les joueurs.

- Si ça continue comme ça on pourra faire une croix sur la coupe, soupira Ellie.

- On avait quand même un bon batteur, dit Lily.

Elle ne l'avait dit à personne mais elle avait fait des recherches sur le Quidditch.

- C'est vrai, avoua James. Comparé au reste de l'équipe.

- Qui est-ce qui joue à ce poste déjà ? Questionna Sirius les cheveux trempés.

- Londubat, répondit Alice. C'est la première année qu'il joue.

- En attendant le gardien était nul, quand il a fait passer lui-même le souaffle dans les buts j'ai cru que j'allais commettre un meurtre, avoua James.

Ellie rigola, tout le monde resta près du feu, pour se réchauffer. Ils reparlèrent pendant un bon moment du match, puis Lily s'en alla, lassée d'entendre les inlassables discussions sur le Quidditch

Elle partit dans le château à la rechercher de Severus. Elle ne le voyait plus qu'au cours de potion.

La Gryffondor le trouva à la bibliothèque, plongé dans son devoir de D.C.F.M.

- Tu es allé voir le match, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un livre sur les potionnistes du XIV ème siècle.

- Ouais et on peut pas dire que votre équipe soit très douée, répondit-il un sourire machiavélique accroché à ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai, mais on a quand même un bon batteur, se défendit Lily.

- Mouais…

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

Elle attendit qu'il relève la tête.

- Ce serait bien si on se voyait plus souvent, si t'es d'accord ?

Severus rougit légèrement, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir. C'était comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, une bombe qui diffusait un agréable sentiment.

- Oui, mais…

- Je pensais le soir après les cours et le repas, se retrouver ici, pour faire nos devoirs ensemble.

- Et que vont dire tes amies ? Grogna le Serpentard en reportant son regard sur sa copie.

- Je leur expliquerais.

La rouquine reprit sa lecture, et Severus n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il était bien trop content de savoir qu'il allait voir plus souvent sa meilleure amie.

Puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle se rappela l'attaque et remarqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à son meilleur ami.

Lily le lui confia, il serrait son poing sur la table, comme si il voulait empêcher le sang de sa main de circuler.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'était sang-de-bourbe ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus froidement.

Severus vira du rouge colère au blanc pâle.

- Ecoute Lily, ce n'était pas contre toi, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Tu semblais si heureuse en apprenant que tu étais une sorcière.

Elle soupira :

- C'est pas grave, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises quand même.

~...~

Le dimanche matin, Lily en parla à ses amies. Visiblement Ellie n'était pas très contente mais se fit à l'idée.

- Pourquoi tu es ami avec quelqu'un comme ça ? demanda James avec dédain qui avait écouté la conversation en prenant son déjeuner.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'en alla.

~...~

Severus marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du vaste château, perdu dans ses pensées.

Jamais la solitude ne l'avait dérangée, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait été élevé comme ça.

Avec un père ivre et une mère déprimée cela lui semblait naturel.

Depuis le début de l'année, il ne parlait à personne, restant dans son coin. Dans le dortoir, il se faisait discret, et n'y restait que pour dormir ou se laver Il partageait son dortoir avec 3 autres garçons.

Mulciber et Avery en regardant de près leur complicité avaient l'air d'être amis d'enfance.

Il pensa aussi à Lily, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en repensant qu'ils passeraient désormais plus de temps ensemble. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Son sourire le faisait se sentir mieux, ses petites crises de panique lorsqu'elle pensait avoir oublié un cahier ou une phrase dans le devoir de potion le faisait sourire.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, et s'installa non loin des deux garçons de son dortoir.

Apparemment ils se disputaient :

- Je te dis que c'est des sangsues dans la potion pour les furoncles, grogna Mulciber.

- Et moi je t'assure que c'est des yeux de poisson ! Riposta Avery sûr de lui.

- C'est des limaces, à corne précisément, intervint Severus qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les reprendre.

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard soupçonneux, et Severus senti son cœur battre, s'il s'attirait des ennuis les premiers mois il…

- Tu es sur de toi ? demanda Mulciber sous le ton de la menace.

- Oui.

- Oh toi là-bas ! cria Avery en désignant une première année toute seule. Passe-moi ton livre de potion.

La jeune fille, visiblement apeurée par Avery s'exécuta.

Il feuilleta jusqu'à la bonne potion, puis confirma ce qu'avait dit Severus.

- T'es fort en potion ?

- Oui assez, répondit modestement Severus qui aurait préféré ne pas être là.

- Ça te dérange pas de nous aider ? demanda Avery à présent sur le ton de la conversation.

- Euh…non.

En 10 minutes, entre les phrases barrées et les mots remplacés, les parchemins des deux garçons étaient couverts de ratures.

Alors que Severus alla rendre le livre à la jeune fille, il se demanda alors si il ne venait pas de se faire bien voir par les garçons de son dortoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, un chapitre en poche ^^. Plusieurs petites infos avant.

Rien n'est à moi (sauf certains personnages), tout appartient à la célèbre J. .

Ensuite, voici un petit résumer de nos chapitres précédents pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lu (ce que je peux comprendre^^).

Lily partage son dortoir avec Ellie (une très bonne amie), Alice et Dorcas. De leur côté vous devez vous en doutez, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus partagent un dortoir.

Ils ne sont pas encore amis, sauf James et Sirius qui s'entendent très bien. Ils aiment faire des blagues mais ce font toujours prendre. Un jour Remus va les aidés à sortir d'un mauvais pas et ils commencent donc à noués un petit lien…

Lily pour ça par, brillante élève, sérieuse est amie avec Severus. Elle dévoue (comme le dit si bien le professeur Slugorn) un don pour les potions.

Ellie n'aime pas qu'elle fréquente un garçon comme ça, mais la petite rousse ne veut rien entendre. Lily va par ailleurs se faire attaquer par deux jeunes Serpentard (qui vont se faire punir) et celle-ci va donc apprendre le terme de sang-de-bourbe.

Je rappel que je m'appuie sur les informations que Joanne nous a laissés :)

Chapitre 10 : cadeaux spéciaux et invités surprises

Les vacances de noël approchaient et Lily du avouer qu'elle était époustouflée par les décorations du château.

Une semaine avant les vacances, Lily et Ellie étaient installées tranquillement à la table des lions.

Les hiboux s'engouffrèrent, certains les plumes humidifiées par la neige qui avait recouvert le parc.

Lily vit une lettre pour elle :

- Ah ! C'est sûrement la réponse de mes parents !

De l'autre côté de la table quelqu'un disait la même chose mais d'un ton déprimé.

Sirius ouvrit grotesquement l'enveloppe et lu le cours texte écrit par ses tuteurs :

_Sirius,_

_Nous refusons catégoriquement votre père et moi-même que vous n'assistiez pas au repas familial de fin d'année, par conséquent il vous est formellement interdit de rester au château._

C'était tout. Quelqu'un qui aurait lu la lettre sans connaître Sirius ou les Blacks aurait pu penser qu'elle était écrite par des gens haut placé, refusant poliment une offre d'emploi. Mais non, cela, c'était les parents du jeune garçon qui contemplait la lettre d'un regard dégoûté.

Il n'y avait même pas une signature ou une petite phrase gentille.

James le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement inquiet.

-Ça va Sirius ? Chuchota-t-il pour que les autres élèves aux alentours ne l'entendent pas.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci lui tendit la lettre.

Quand James l'eut fini, il semblait…étonné.

-C'est tout ? Ils ne te demandent même pas comment tu vas ?

-Signer Black, grogna Sirius.

-Mais tu es leur fils !

-C'est bien ça le problème.

James fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Sirius jugea alors qu'il était préférable d'informer son ami, jusqu'à présent digne de confiance, sur sa famille.

-James, il faut que tu comprennes que ma famille est riche, puissance, respectée et même parfois crainte. Pour moi, ils ne sont pas mes parents.

-Sirius ne dit…

-Non, le coupa Sirius. Je ne rigole pas James, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un enfant capricieux qui ce plaint de sa famille. Mais si j'avais à choisir, je m'en irais de câlin, ou eut l'idée de m'envoyer une lettre juste parce que je leur manquais. Non, mais j'y suis habitué. Ce qui est un peu plus dérangeant c'est de devoir supporter ce repas de noël, qui n'a rien d'intéressant, avec des personnes horribles.

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un enfant capricieux, souffla James. Tu as l'air très loin de la description que tu fais de ta famille, mais par contre je dois avouer que quelqu'un doit te craindre.

-Qui ? demanda Sirius.

-Servilus, rigola James.

Sirius se força à rire, mais la seule idée de savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à Poudlard était déprimante.

James le remarqua au cours de la semaine, et fit tout ce qu'il put pour occuper son ami. Ils avaient donc multiplié les bêtises, les escapades, les sorts contre Severus et d'autres Serpentard vulnérables. Et tout cela bien sûr, eut pour conséquence quatre heures de retenues avec la directrice des Gryffondor le samedi.

-Sirius, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un frère ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais être content de le revoir, non ?

-C'est…

-Vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler jeunes gens, intervint la voix sèche de Mcgonagall.

En ressortant, Sirius expliqua alors à son meilleur ami que ça relation avec son frère était compliqué.

Regulus était calme, réfléchi et faisait tout ce que ses parents voulaient, le contraire de Sirius en fait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le cadet des Black ne s'entendait pas avec son frère.

Au contraire, ils se parlaient, jouaient ensemble et semblaient soudés quelquefois.

-Une dernière petite escapade avant les vacances ? Suggéra James.

-Oui pourquoi pas, tu veux aller où ?

-Je dirais dans la réserve.

-Ouais, tu crois vraiment que ça vaut le coup ? On n'est pas tellement du genre à aller à la bibliothèque, répondit Sirius avec un léger amusement.

Ils réfléchissaient, mais ne trouvèrent aucune autre idée.

Arrivés dans l'espace assez vaste ou se trouvait des centaines de livres, James et Sirius avançaient prudemment.

-Ça fait flipper ce silence, dit Sirius.

Ils avancèrent prudemment à la lumière d'une lampe à l'huile qui éclairait très peu.

BOUM

-Aïe ! s'exclama James en percutant quelqu'un.

-Qui est là ? demanda la voix de la personne percutée et à présent par terre.

-Merde James, s'inquiéta Sirius en chuchotant je crois que c'est Rusa…

-Non, je suis un élève.

Cet élève alluma sa baguette pour projeter un faisceau lumineux.

James et Sirius virent alors, le visage fatiguer d'un de leurs camarades de classe.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était vous, dit Remus en se relevant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James comme si c'était normal de discuter en pleine nuit à côté de la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Il ne semblait pas avoir peur que Remus les dénonce.

-Vous êtes loin d'être discret, se risqua le jeune garçon

-C'est gentil, s'irrita Sirius.

-Tu vas nous dénoncer ?

-James ! Pourquoi tu lui as donné cette idée.

-Non, sinon vous pourriez aussi me dénoncer. Or je n'ai pas très envie d'aller en retenue.

Remus parlait très doucement, et pesait ses mots. Cela déconcentrait James. On avait l'impression que Remus faisait attention à chaque mot ou phrase qu'il prononçait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Continua Sirius plus détendu.

-Je feuilletais des ouvrages. Et vous ?

-On a voulu aller dans la réserve.

-Mais c'est interdit !

-Et c'est bien pour ça, rigola James.

Un miaulement se fit entendre vers les portes de la bibliothèque.

-Merde Rusard ! Chuchota Sirius paniqué.

-Par ici, dit Remus.

Il éteignit sa baguette et alla se cacher derrière les rangées de livres, non loin de la porte.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, et James et Sirius suivaient leur camarade qui avait un plan.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une grande étagère et virent le concierge scruter les horizons.

Remus s'empara d'un livre et le lança à leur opposer. Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes à son camarade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il très doucement.

Mais il eut sa réponse en voyant Rusard courir à l'endroit où le livre était tombé.

La distraction fut efficace.

Remus saisit le poignet de Sirius, et James les suivis.

Une fois sorti, ils coururent à en perdre haleine.

-C'était…un…très…bon…plan…, dit James essoufflé.

-Merci…

Ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondor et s'installèrent sur les canapés. Après avoir repris sa respiration James ajouta :

-C'est Remus, ton prénom ?

-Oui.

-Merci, tu nous as sauvés la mise, continua Sirius.

-De rien, répondit-il gêner. Je pense que je vais monter me coucher.

-Et Remus ! Cria Sirius dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner le dimanche matin.

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Viens, dit James, il reste de la place ici.

Le jeune garçon timide s'avança et s'installa.

-Alors tu rentres pour les vacances de noël ? demanda James.

-Euh…Oui, je fête noël avec mes parents et ma sœur.

-Elle est déjà à Poudlard ? Questionna Sirius curieux.

-…Oui…elle est en quatrième année…

-Dans quelle maison ?

-Serdaigle.

Sirius se retourna comme si ces simples informations permettaient de trouver la jeune sœur.

-Elle est là-bas, dit Remus en montrant une jeune fille, très belle, les cheveux brun foncé le visage identique à celui de son frère.

Elle souriait, ce qui lui allait très bien. Même de là où étaient les garçons, elle semblait respirer et emmener de la joie autour d'elle.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Continua James.

-Cassandre, et vous, vous avez des frères ou sœurs ?

-Non, dit James, fils unique.

-Moi oui, mais il n'est pas encore à Poudlard.

Remus se senti mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'ami ou de personne avec qui parler (hormis sa famille). Mais ce matin, Sirius l'avait appelé pour déjeuner comme s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. James parlait poliment, ayant sûrement peur d'être indiscret comme son ami. Mais ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité, Remus ne s'y trompait pas.

-On devrait remonter faire nos valises Sirius, dit James en regardant sa montre.

-Pfff… on a le temps.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-euh…le train par dans une demi-heure, informa Remus.

-Quoi !

Les deux garçons couraient pour remonter au dortoir, tandis que Remus, lui remontait tranquillement pour aller chercher sa valise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se sentit étrangement…accepté.

Même si ces deux garçons et lui n'étaient pas amis, ils leur avaient parlé.

Oui Remus avait réussi à trouver des personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Le voyage en train passa si rapidement que Sirius se retrouva sur le quai de la gare un peu trop tôt à son goût.

Sur le quai, parents ou jeunes frères ou sœur cherchaient leurs enfants revenus de Poudlard. Sirius n'eut aucun mal à trouver sa mère. Elle se tenait droite, une tenue impeccable, et le visage sans expression. Mais le jeune garçon eut un mince sourire, il voyait son frère s'impatienter, il le cherchait, ne cessant de gigoter. Mais cette vision s'effaça avec sa mère qui engueula Reg.

-Sirius ? demanda James derrière lui, tu bouches le passage.

-Oh…Pardon.

Une fois un peu plus loin, James dit au revoir à Sirius en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je demande à mes parents de t'inviter ?

-Non, non James c'est bon.

Sirius rejoignit sa mère et son frère qui le cherchait à présent plus discrètement.

-Ah. Sirius, vous êtes là, dit Walburga d'une voix froide.

-Mère.

-Sirius ! S'écria Regulus en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

Celui-ci le serra contre lui, sans se préoccuper de sa mère qui avait crispé sa mâchoire.

-Regulus ! Faites-moi le plaisir de vous ressaisir ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Elle prit son plus jeune fils par l'épaule et le tira brusquement.

Il se calma immédiatement, ayant pris peur de la colère de sa soi-disant mère. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se prit une claque.

Sirius serra sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Sirius, prenez votre valise, on rentre.

Elle saisit ses deux fils et transplana au square Grimmaurd.

-Regulus vous montez dans votre chambre.

Le petit garçon, une main sur la joue, ne discuta pas. Sirius crut entendre un sanglot dans les escaliers.

-Kreattur !

-Oui maîtresse, dit l'elfe en apparaissant dans un crac sonore.

-Emmène les affaires de Sirius dans sa chambre et prévient Orion qu'il est arrivé.

-Oui maîtresse.

L'elfe hideux reparti dans le même crac sonore. Sirius senti son cœur battre plus fort.

Son père l'attendait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait peur.

-Mon maître vous attend, reprit Kreattur en revenant.

Sirius resta planté là, il sentait le regard de sa mère. Elle finit par le pousser par l'épaule.

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son père, Sirius prit une inspiration et toqua.

Debout, le dos tourné à son bureau, Orion regardait ses ouvrages étendus sur une grande bibliothèque.

-Père ? demanda la voix tremblante de Sirius.

-Ah, c'est vous Sirius. Asseyez-vous.

Sirius prit place dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de son père qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné.

-Savez-vous pourquoi je vous aie convoqué ?

-Non père je l'ignore.

-Voyez-vous ça.

Sa voix était si froide et calme que Sirius croyait qu'il allait discuter de la météo.

-Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous Sirius, car vous nous avez désobéit. Vous êtes allé dans la mauvaise maison.

-Père je n'y suis pour rien, c'est le choixpeau qui…

-Taisez-vous.

Son père n'ajouta rien, et le silence se fit pesant comme si Orion voulait faire durer ce moment.

-Nous avons envoyé des lettres à Dumbledore pour vous changer de maison, nous ne pouvions accepter une telle décision d'un bout de tissus miteux. Mais Dumbledore a été formel, il n'y avait aucune alternative.

Encore une minute de silence.

-Ensuite, nous avons essayé tant bien que mal de nous faire à cette nouvelle…décision.

Orion pesait chacun de ces mots, la punition arrivait, Sirius le sentait.

-Qui fréquentez-vous ?

Sirius réfléchissait pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Il pouvait parler de James car il venait d'une vieille famille lui aussi, et piocher dans quelques autres noms.

-Je suis ami avec James Potter.

-Potter ?

-Oui père.

Il ne dit rien, laissant planer le doute de ses pensées.

-Qui d'autre ?

-Ellie Clark, Remus Lupin, et Alice Moon.

Nouveau silence.

-Bien, je vois que vous attachez quand même de l'importance au choix de vos amis en prenant des sangs purs.

« Pas du tout, pensa Sirius, je m'en fous de leur sang, en plus il n'y a que James avec qui je suis réellement proche, et j'aime bien ce Remus. »

-Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler d'une amitié avec Lupin, ce n'est pas une famille très…

Orion ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Sirius se douta qu'il voulait dire respectable, riche ou étendu.

-De plus, vous allez désormais manger à la table des Serpentard, disons une fois par semaine pour le moment.

-Et pourquoi père ?

-Pour avoir de vrais amis, et être du bon côté.

«On n'a pas la même définition du bon côté »

-Oui père.

Sirius souffla, il n'avait pas été puni. Une chance qu'il ait sorti ces noms.

-Père puis-je…

-Non.

-Pour…

-Vous n'avez pas été punis pour le tort que vous avez causé à votre mère et moi-même.

Le cœur de Sirius battait à tout rompre.

-Endoloris !

Walburga passa devant la porte à ce moment-là. Elle eut un spasme et son visage exprima de la peur ce qui était très inhabituel. Mais elle resta plantée devant la porte close, derrière laquelle son fils se faisait battre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius allongé part terre, les larmes au coin des yeux, entendit la voix de son père. Il n'avait pas voulu crier de douleur, cela aurait voulu dire qu'Orion aurait gagné.

-Kreattur !

Sirius entendit le crac sonore. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à ouvrir les yeux sinon il finirait en larmes.

-Emmène Sirius dans sa chambre, dit Orion.

-Tout de suite maître, dit l'elfe avec un signe de profond respect.

Sirius senti une main le serrer sur son poignet et deux secondes plus tard, il était sur son lit, moelleux et tiède.

Kreattur repartit dans un autre crac et Sirius resta allongé dans son lit ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Il finit par s'endormir dans un monde sûrement meilleur.

Il fallut trois jours à Sirius pour se remettre complètement.

Mais il était toujours puni, le jeune garçon devait rester dans sa chambre toute la journée. Kreattur apportait même les repas dans sa chambre.

Le jour de noël arriva malheureusement pour le jeune Black. Pour lui, cela n'avait jamais été la fête joyeuse et familiale, bien au contraire.

Il devait rester poli, ne faire aucune bêtise, aucun mouvement. Oui les repas de famille chez Sirius se résumaient à cela. Rester sage, discret et ne parler que quand on s'adresse à nous.

Regulus encore un peu jeune pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, aimait bien noël, mais comme son frère, il détestait rester une soirée entière sur une chaise à écouter des discussions « de grand » comme il le disait souvent.

Leur tenue impeccable, ils attendaient dans le salon représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black.

-On devrait y aller, votre grand-père Arcturus nous attend, dit Walburga en réajustant sa robe verte. Ah, Orion vous êtes là.

-Oui, allons-y.

Ils sortirent sur la marche du perron, se serrant et transplanèrent devant un immense manoir, légèrement effrayant.

Ce manoir était grand et vaste, et Sirius avait pour habitude de s'y perdre. Ils toquèrent à la porte et un elfe ouvrit.

Sirius et sa famille entrèrent dans le vaste hall, la tapisserie était vieille et miteuse. Arrivé ensuite dans le salon où se déroulait l'apéritif, Sirius remarqua que quelques personnes étaient arrivées.

-Orion ! Walburga ! s'exclama Lucrétia, la sœur de celui-ci (1).

-Comment allez-vous ?

Sirius remarqua alors que, ses grands-parents maternels (Pollux et Irma), et ses grands-parents paternels (Arcturus et Melenia) étaient déjà arrivés.

-Sirius et Regulus ont bien grandi !

-Oui, dit Walburga en souriant faussement, comment va votre mari, Ignatus ?

-Il va bien, il discute avec votre père.

Les discussions commencèrent par les banalités, comme « les affaires vont bien ? », ou les autres potins du ministère.

Arriva ensuite, Alphard, seul et chantonnant pour lui-même. Sirius le considérait un peu comme son père. Lui demandant comment il allait, comment se passaient ses vacances et bien d'autre chose.

Cygnus, l'autre frère de Walburga arriva, avec sa femme Druella et ses trois filles, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa. Suivi de près par Dorea et Charlus Potter (sœur de Pollux, qui lui-même est le grand-père maternel).

Cela fit un total de 18 dans le grand salon. Sirius dû dire bonjour 18 fois, sourire 18 fois, dire et répéter des banalités 18 fois. Mais il trouva très étrange que personne ne lui pose des questions sur sa maison, après tout il était à Gryffondor, la maison rivale des Serpentard.

L'apéritif dura très longtemps, chacun racontant sa vie. Plusieurs fois, l'aîné des Black souriait en voyant sa cousine Andromeda coincée dans une conversation des plus ennuyeuses. Elle arriva à se glisser vers Sirius où elle but son verre d'eau.

-Eh !

-Désolé, mais à force de parler, je me déshydrate.

-Pas grave, j'irais en rechercher un, ça m'occupera.

-J'avoue que je m'ennuie tout autant.

-On dirait les cours du professeur Binns.

Meda rigola, et Regulus arriva.

-Salut petit-cousin, dit-elle affectueusement.

-Comment tu vas cousine Meda ? dit le cadet de la famille.

-Ça va et toi ? Tu as l'air d'avoir couru.

-Non, c'est Bella qui me faisait des chatouilles, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, dit Reg victorieux.

Andromeda se figea, mais reprit ses esprits en voyant l'oncle Alphard arriver.

-Bonjour les jeunes, chuchota-t-il.

-Bonjour oncle Alphard, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Pourquoi chuchotez-vous ? demanda Sirius tout bat.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que dire « bonjour les jeunes » devant toute la famille fassent bonne impression.

-En effet, dit Andromeda, tandis que Regulus parti à l'autre bout du salon en voyant le plateau porter par un elfe, apparaître.

-Comment vas-tu Sirius ?

-Euh…Ça va…Bien.

-J'ai voulu t'envoyer une lettre pour ta répartition, mais j'ai eu peur que tes parents ne tombent dessus. Mais je tiens vraiment à te la donner.

L'oncle au front ridé sorti un bout de parchemin plier en plusieurs fois et le donna à Sirius qui prit le soin de le cacher dans sa cape.

-Je la lirais plus tard, dit Sirius calmement.

-Bonne idée,

Meda regardait la scène, en souriant doucement.

-Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet, Walburga arrive.

Sirius tourna un regard vers sa cousine et sourit. Alors comme ça quelqu'un d'autre que sa cousine était derrière lui quand il avait été réparti à Gryffondor.

-Walburga ! S'exclama faussement Alphard qui était très convaincant. Comment vas-tu chère sœur ?

Le repas passa très, très, très lentement pour Sirius. Il s'endormait en entendant les conversations des oncles, tantes, grands-pères et grands-mères.

-Cassiopeia n'est pas venue ? demanda Orion.

Si les souvenirs de Sirius étaient bons, cette femme était la sœur de Dorea et Pollux.

Trop compliquer pour lui, Sirius songea alors à la lettre.

Il tourna la tête vers tous membres de la table, cherchant à se divertir. Même si cela relevait du miracle. Une jolie femme, les cheveux noirs d'ébènes le regardait impassible. Mais tourna la tête, pour revenir à la conversation.

Trop curieux de savoir qui s'était, Sirius donna un coup de coude à Narcissa restée très discrète, comme à son habitude.

-Quoi ?

-C'est qui la femme là-bas, à coté de grand-père Pollux ?

-Dorea, et c'est notre grand-tante, tu devrais le savoir non ?

-Et son mari à côté, c'est qui ? Questionna Sirius sans faire attention à la remarque de sa cousine.

-Charlus Potter. Je te rappelle que tu devais apprendre l'arbre généalogique de notre famille !

-Je l'ai appris, mais j'ai eu un trou de mémoire, menti Sirius qui n'en avait que faire de connaître par cœur les gens de sa famille qu'il n'aimait pas.

Sirius essaya d'écouter un maximum la conversation de Dorea et Charlus, pour confirmer son hypothèse. Oui, Sirius pensait que James était le fils de ces deux personnes.

Mais ce fut au cours, du thé, quand tout le monde fut retourné dans le salon (et que Sirius fut installé non loin de Dorea et Charlus) que le Gryffondor entendit :

-Comment vas ton fils Dorea ? demanda Pollux (son frère et grand père de Sirius).

-Oh, Henry va très bien, mais il n'a pas pu venir et il s'en excuse. Et oui, le métier d'Aurore est très prenant.

-Et sa femme que devient-elle ?

-Elle écrit toujours pour la rubrique botanique de la gazette. Et dirige tout ce secteur.

Sirius se demanda alors qu'elle était le métier des parents à James, car il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Mais le brun ténébreux aurait mis sa main à couper pour aurore et rédactrice.

La fin de la soirée se présenta enfin, Sirius dû dire au revoir à tout le monde, il fut heureux que personne n'ait mis le sujet « Gryffondor » sur la table. Mais il se demandait si son grand père Pollux n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Le noël de James se passa tranquillement avec son père et sa mère. N'ayant plus d'autre famille, il se retrouvait autour d'un bon festin cuisiné par Mrs Potter.

Sous le sapin de noël, résidaient beaucoup de cadeaux. James dû reconnaître qu'il fut très gâté.

Un balai, des gants de Quidditch, un livre sur les sortilèges basiques et d'autres babioles.

Il descendit pour dire bonsoir à ses parents qui semblaient se parler avec animation :

-Vous vous disputez ?

Helen se retourna vers son fils.

-Non, mon poussin

-Tu devrais aller te coucher fiston, souri Henry, si tu veux être en forme pour essayer ton nouveau balai.

James se coucha, heureux d'avoir passé noël avec ses parents, les personnes les plus chères à son cœur.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

(1), je vous rassure ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi les noms de famille des Black (petit clin d'œil à Tchoupi, ma fidèle correctrice^^)

Petit rappel : Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué de vous y retrouver pour la famille de Sirius, mais je vais vous faire un petit topo.

Famille maternelle :

-Acturus et Melania ont eu deux enfants, Lucrétia et Orion. Eux deux sont mariés à Ignatus et Walburga.

Famille paternelle :

Pollux et Irma, qui ont eu trois enfants, Walburga, Alphard et Cygnus (qui est marié à Druella).

Note : Dorea Black est la sœur de Pollux et elle s'est mariée à Charlus Potter.

Enfant de la seconde génération :

-Walburga et Orion : Sirius et Regulus

-Cygnus et Druella : Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa.

Alors j'espère que c'est plus clair, mais si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, ce n'est pas très grave, ce sont des personnages secondaires. Mais pour les curieux, vous pouvez aussi allez chercher sur internet.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Vous pouvez mettre une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le début d'une mésentente.

Alors que les élèves cherchaient un compartiment au retour des vacances de noël, Sirius se dépêcha de sauter dans le train qui devait partir dans deux minutes.

Il était en retard à cause d'une seule chose. Son père avait cru qu'il était bon de se voir répéter qu'il devait nouer des liens avec des serpentard.

Il chercha ses amis pendant un bon moment, ignorant les gens sur son passage.

- Sirius ! S'exaspéra quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Humf ?

Il se retourna et vit Ellie, légèrement essoufflée.

- Ah salut Clark ça va ?

- Ça fait trois heures que je crie ton nom !

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui j'ai vu ça.

- Tu ne sais pas où est James, par hasard ?

- Si, on est dans un compartiment plus loin.

Sirius suivit alors la jeune fille à l'autre bout du train. En entrant, le jeune garçon constata que Remus était assis contre la fenêtre, visiblement lui aussi dans ses pensées.

- Sirius !

- James, ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? Tu as failli louper le train.

- Tu aurais entendu ça, renchérit Ellie en levant les yeux au ciel, « mais où est Sirius ? Il va venir non ? Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé ? »

Sirius sourit et James lança un regard faussement offensé à sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as passé un bon noël ? demanda James en s'installant.

- Ça peut aller, menti Sirius. Et toi ?

En vérité ça avait été horrible.

- Génial, mes parents mon offert un nouveau balais !

- James n'a pas arrêté de s'en vanter pendant toutes les vacances, soupira Ellie. Et toi Remus comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Celui-ci rougit.

- Je…Bien…on a fait ça en famille.

- Moi j'ai eu un repas de famille plutôt agréable, expliqua Ellie.

- Auquel j'ai participé, ajouta James.

- James, ils travaillent dans quoi tes parents ?

Sirius avait été directe en se souvenant de Dorea et Charlus.

James fut très étonné mais répondit :

- Mon père et aurore et ma mère rédactrice.

- Et tu n'as qu'eux comme famille, pas de grands-parents ?

- Non, dit tristement James.

Sirius en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, s'en voulut d'avoir été si direct et indiscret.

- Désolé James, je ne voulais pas…

- Oh laisse ce n'est pas grave.

Une fois dans les dortoirs et le ventre plein, James regardait étrangement Sirius qui finissait de déballer sa valise.

- Sirius ?

- Humf ?

- Ça s'est bien passé ton noël ?

Celui-ci se stoppa net.

-…

- Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas dire la vérité devant Ellie et Remus.

-…

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire une balade nocturne ?

Sirius acquiesce.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Remus en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Se promener, répondit James.

- Je vous le déconseille, reprit timidement le garçon à l'air fatigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Mcgo et Flitwick. Ils pensent que vous allez faire une petite balade nocturne. Et visiblement ils n'ont pas eu tort.

- Mince, ils ont dû demander au préfet de faire des rondes dans nos secteurs habituels.

- C'est-à-dire tout le château, soupira Sirius.

Pour une fois, les deux garçons semblaient avoir une conscience et se mirent en pyjama.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ! s'exclama James furieux.

Sirius le regard vide, avait raconté ses vacances à son meilleur ami.

- Ils sont…horribles !

- Je sais.

James marchait à présent de long en large dans leur dortoir vide, en fulminant contre la famille Black.

- Calme-toi James, ce n'est rien…

- Rien ! Tu te moques de moi ?

Sirius sourit : Que son ami prenne sa défense lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien.

- Au fait c'était quoi cette question sur ma famille ?

Sirius eut l'air de se prendre une claque. Il y avait réfléchi longuement, si les parents de James ne lui avaient pas dit qu'il avait des grands-parents ça devait être pour une bonne raison.

- Pour…rien.

- Arrête de me mentir.

-…

- Sirius !

- Roh ! D'accord. Chaque année à noël, on a un repas de famille, on est environ 20.

- D'accord, dit James qui ne comprenait pas le rapport.

- Il se trouve que… Mon grand-père Pollux a une sœur qui s'appelle Dorea.

- Très heureux pour lui.

- Non James, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Dorea est mariée à Charlus, Charlus Potter.

Comme il s'y attendait, James se figea.

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Oui, et pendant le repas j'ai essayé de savoir si c'était tes parents…

- Non mes parents s'appellent…

- Je sais, mais il se trouve que ce sont tes grands-…

- parents…souffla James choqué.

Un silence s'installa, Sirius n'osait rien dire, pensant en avoir déjà assez fait.

- J'ai…j'ai des grands-parents donc.

- Oui, je pense, mais si tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.

James prit son sac et s'en alla, laissant Sirius s'en vouloir de lui avoir dit ça.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et comme le temps, le moral des Gryffondor était morose.

James ne pensait plus qu'à cette histoire que lui avait racontée Sirius. Remus était à l'infirmerie suite à une transformation douloureuse et les autres, venaient de voir l'équipe des lions se faire massacrer par les Serdaigle au match de Quidditch du matin même.

- Severus ! Appela Lily dans un couloir occupé seulement par le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci se retourna, souriant intérieurement, il avait reconnu la voix.

- Bah, tu étais où ? demanda la rouquine.

- À la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que tu serais au match.

- C'est vrai que je ne me serais pas lassé de voir les Gryffondor perdre.

- On n'a pas une très bonne équipe, avoua Lily.

- On va à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, je dois te montrer un livre de potion que j'ai eue dans la réserve.

- La…réserve ?

- Oui, avec la permission d'un professeur bien sûr.

Sans voir le temps passer, les deux jeunes gens restèrent toute l'après-midi à discuter, et à lire des livres.

- On se retrouve demain? demanda Severus après s'être fait virer de la bibliothèque par Mrs Pince.

- Oh…, dit Lily mal à l'aise, je passe la journée avec les filles.

Severus acquiesça mais il se sentit triste. Lily était une amie alors pourquoi était-il jaloux qu'elle ne passe pas toutes ses journées avec lui ?

Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et prit la direction de la table des lions.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Les mois filèrent si vite que Lily ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà fin février.

- Ça passe tellement vite, soupira-t-elle. Je ne vois pas le temps passer.

- Ça c'est parce que tu passes la plupart de ton temps dans les bouquins, rigola Ellie.

- Bon on devrait y aller, dit Alice tandis que Dorcas finissait son assiette. On a cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Remus, s'exclama Lily en voyant le jeune garçon passer tout seul.

Les filles partirent devant et Remus s'avança vers Lily.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, enfin si t'es d'accord.

- Euh…oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- En DFCM, je ne saisis pas le sort. J'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider, tu es le plus fort dans cette matière.

Remus et Lily avancèrent tandis que celui-ci donnait des petits conseils qui s'avéraient très utiles.

Sirius et James pour leur part n'écoutèrent rien, comme à leur habitude. Mais réussirent le sort du premier coup.

Tout à coup Peter mis le feu à son bras. Il criait sur place, appelant à l'aide alors qu'une classe entière se trouvait dans la même salle que lui. Il tenta de tapoter sa manche mais ce fut sans résultât. Heureusement pour le jeune maladroit, Remus eut la soudaine idée de mettre ces connaissances à profit. Il jeta le sort d'aguamenti (il avait lu le sort à la bibliothèque et avait déjà essayé de l'exécuter) et parvint à éteindre les flammes. Peter pleurait, et regardait sa manche noirci par les flammes.

- Mr Pettigrow ça va ? S'inquiéta le professeur.

- Oui, souffla-t-il tétanisé.

- Qui a eu l'intelligence d'utiliser le sort de l'eau ?

Remus rougit et leva la main.

- Nous n'apprenons ce sort qu'en fin d'année, c'est impressionnant que vous ayez réussis à l'exécuter.

- Euh…Merci monsieur.

- Bien jouer Remus, souffla James avec un clin d'œil complice.

Lily se tourna vers Ellie.

- Je ne savais pas que Potter et Black étaient amis avec Remus.

- Moi, il me paraît gentil.

En sortant de cours, Sirius et James firent part de leur étonnement à Remus. Celui-ci fut très flatté et gêné.

- Je me demande ce qu'on mange, se questionna James.

- On se fait une petite sortie dans le château ce soir ?, demanda Sirius en s'adressant aux deux autres pendant qu'ils prenaient place à table.

- Oui, bonne idée, soutint James qui se tourna vers Remus

Celui-ci sembla étonné que James le regarde.

- Tu es ok ? demanda Sirius.

Le lycanthrope venait de comprendre.

- Quoi ? Moi…vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Bah oui, dit James comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. On est ami non ?

Remus eut une sensation étrange, il fut gêné que James dise ça. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que Remus était souvent assis à côté de James ou Sirius en cours.

- Alors ? Insista Sirius impatient et visiblement surexcité.

- Euh…oui, je veux bien.

Mais Remus reçut un électrochoc en repensant que ce soir c'était la pleine lune.

- Les gars ?

- Ouais ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Je ne peux pas ce soir, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ! s'exclama James, il y a deux minutes…

- Oui, mais je me suis rappelé que je dois rentrer chez moi, ma mère est malade et Dumbledore m'a préparé un portoloin.

James et Sirius eurent des mines compréhensives.

- C'est pas grave on fera ça une prochaine fois, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. Tu souhaiteras un bon rétablissement à ta mère.

Sirius approuva James.

- Je…Je dois y aller, dit Remus 10 minutes plus tard, mal à l'aise.

Il quitta la grande salle et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Mrs Pomfresh l'emmena sous le sol cogneur et le jeune lycanthrope, s'installa dans la cabane le cœur lourd…

- Je n'ai pas osé demander à Remus ce qu'avait sa mère, intervint James en mettant son pyjama.

- Ça doit être grave, il va la voir souvent. Tous les mois je crois.

- Ma mère ne pense pas que c'est vrai, il a connu la mère de Remus et elle a toujours été en forme, dit discrètement Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se coucha.

James se posait tout de même des questions, a chaque fois qu'on parlait de ses absences, Remus rougissait et se sentait très mal à l'aise. De plus, sa mère tombait malades tous les mois, ce qui est, soit impossible, soit très grave. Et pourquoi de toute façon Remus devait-il revenir voir sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et sa sœur venait-elle aussi ? James n'avait jamais fait attention à elle. Il ne savait pas si elle restait au château ou partait avec Remus.

- James, te torture pas l'esprit, la santé de sa mère a sûrement décliné.

- Ouais, peut-être.

- Au fait j'ai eu une idée pendant que je dormais en HDM, on n'a pas encore exploré le parc.

- C'est vrai !

- On y va demain ?

- D'accord.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0

James et Sirius sortirent discrètement du château et traversèrent le parc en direction de la forêt.

Deux minutes plus tard, le garde-chasse les tenait par le col de leur robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous promener dans le parc à cette heure-là, grogna-t-il.

- Mais vous êtes Hagrid ! s'exclama James se rappelant enfin de son nom.

- Ouais…

- C'est vous qui adorez les dragons ?

- Euh…oui, dit le garde-chasse un peu perdu, mais visiblement flatté. Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est mes parents qui m'ont appris des choses sur Poudlard et ils m'ont parlé de vous.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Qui ? demanda James

- Tes parents bien sur !

- Ah…, comprit James, Helen et Henry Potter.

On pouvait déceler une once de fierté dans sa voie.

- Ah oui, de brave gens, très doués en magie. Je crois qu'ils se sont disputés la place du meilleur élève de leur promotion.

- Ah bon ? Ils ne m'ont rien dit.

Hagrid haussa les épaules, tandis que Sirius demanda :

- Vous allez prévenir Mcgonagall ?

- Non, mais c'est un avertissement…

Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup et Hagrid lâcha les deux garçons. Un bruit, ou plutôt un hurlement d'une bête sauvage.

- C'était quoi ? demanda James inquiet.

Hagrid sembla perdu :

- Impossible…

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius curieux.

- Rien ! Je vous ramène au château.

Les deux garçons ne discutèrent pas, et le garde-chasse les laissa dans le hall.

Ils remontèrent au dortoir, en faisant des suppositions de plus en plus extravagantes.

- On aurait dit un loup, informa Sirius.

James se stoppa net.

- Quoi ?

- Et si c'était un loup-garou ?

- Impossible, dit Sirius, Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais…

- Mais oui biens sûrs ! s'exclama James arrivé dans la salle commune vide.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius qui avait le sentiment de ne rien comprendre.

-Ce doit être ça, un loup-garou. Comme toi, Hagrid a dit que c'était impossible….

- Mais explique-moi pourquoi Dumbledore aurait un loup-garou dans l'école, ça lui servirait à quoi ?

- Je sais pas c'est peut-être pour des recherches, inventa James.

- Je ne pense pas mais bon, dit Sirius qui voulait couper court à cette discussion, on devrait monter se coucher. Et puis tu sais, personne, ne sait vraiment quelles sont toutes les créatures magiques et dangereuses qui se trouvent dans la forêt.

Le vendredi matin, Remus revint en classe avec des cernes si bleus qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait deux coquarts.

- Tu es sûr que tu es allé voir ta mère ? S'enquit James le midi en mangeant.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- T'as pas vu les cernes que t'as ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Ah ça, le voyage a été épuisant. Je pense que je vais aller me reposer un peu avant les cours de cette après-midi.

Remus quitta la table en laissant Sirius et James inquiets.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Les semaines filaient à une vitesse alarmante. Lily passait les trois quarts de son temps à la bibliothèque, entre les devoirs avec Severus et la lecture pour en savoir plus sur le monde magique.

Ellie et elle ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble car la jolie blondinette n'appréciait pas trop l'amitié entre sa meilleure amie et Severus.

- Ellie ! s'exclama Lily dans le couloir en courant pour la rejoindre.

Celle-ci s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Tu ne me parles plus ? S'inquiéta Lily.

-…

- Ellie…

- Ecoute Lily, dit-elle en lui faisant face, je te fais pas la tête mais je n'aime pas trop ce gars…Servius…

- Severus.

- Mais je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous alors je préfère rester avec Alice et Dorcas.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux émeraude de Lily.

- J'ai compris.

Puis elle s'en alla, priant pour qu'Ellie la retienne.

Le printemps arriva difficilement sur le parc de Poudlard, apportant pluie et brouillard.

- C'est pas avec ce temps que notre moral va remonter, soupira Dorcas assise à la table des Gryffondor le lundi matin.

- Lily ! s'exclama Alice. Viens.

Lily la regarda, mais s'assit plus loin.

- Ça va faire deux semaines qu'elle nous évite. Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose Ellie ?

Celle-ci soupira.

- On s'est disputée.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime pas qu'elle traîne avec ce Severus…

- Pourtant elle a bien accepté ton amitié avec ton meilleur ami, non ? Et pour dire la vérité Lily et James sont loin d'être fait pour s'entendre.

Ellie ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie.

- Mais tu es la voie de la raison Alice, rigola Dorcas.

- Peut-être ! Je suis même un être qui a un don exceptionnel et des supers pouvoir, avec une baguette indestructible et…

Les filles rigolèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice était la modestie incarnée.

Lily les vit de loin et préféra s'en aller.

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Le mercredi suivant, dans le dortoir des garçons, tout se passait pour le mieux. Enfin pas pour le pauvre Remus…

James et Sirius s'étaient jetés sur lui et s'acharnaient à présent sur le jeune garçon sans défense dans une bataille d'oreillers impitoyables.

Ils rigolèrent à s'en étrangler, des plumes jaillirent de l'oreiller de James.

Dix minutes plus tard, le dortoir ressemblait de très près à un champ de bataille. Ils étaient chacun sur leur lit étouffant encore quelques rires.

- Ça vous dit une autre virée nocturne ? Proposa Sirius

- Ouais ! s'exclama James.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Remus.

- Euh…

- Aller Remus, si tu viens pas avec nous on va se faire choper.

- Et tu vivrais avec ça sur ta conscience, rétorqua Sirius.

- Vous savez que vos arguments ne tiennent pas la route au moins ?

Les deux cancres rigolèrent.

- Bon, soyons plus persuasifs, commença James. Déjà si on se fait choper et qu'on a des retenues, il faudra que tu vives avec ça

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, répondit Remus faussement rêveur.

- Comment oses-tu ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Mais, reprit James la voix menaçante, tu n'as pas entendu le meilleur de nos arguments.

- Lequel ? Demandèrent Sirius et Remus.

James fit les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, ce qui fit causa l'hilarité de Remus.

Le brun à lunettes s'approcha d'un oreiller tombé par terre, le prit dans sa main droite et eu un sourire machiavélique.

- C'est d'accord ! s'exclama Remus en levant les bras au ciel comme si on lui mettait une arme sous le nez.

James sauta en l'air pour montrer sa joie. Sur le chemin pour marauder, Remus dut expliquer à Sirius pourquoi il avait levé les mains.

- C'était un truc de moldu, en général on voit ça à la télé, dans les films policiers. Quand un méchant est traqué et qu'on braque une arme sur lui, il lève les bras comme pour se rendre.

- Et c'est quoi une télé ? demanda Sirius intéressé.

Dans sa famille il n'avait jamais rien entendu sur le monde moldu, ce qui était normal venant de la famille Black.

- C'est une sorte de boîte ou il y a des images, mais si je pars dans les détails on en a pour la nuit. Je te ramènerais une photo.

- Dis-moi Remus, c'est peut-être impoli de demander ça, mais comment tu sais des choses sur les moldus alors que tu es sorcier de pure souche ?

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas impoli. C'est juste que dans ma famille, on n'est pas anti-moldu, du coup on essaye de connaître leur mode de vie, comment ils se débrouillent sans la magie.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs du septième étage, vagabondant tranquillement. Remus leur demandant plusieurs fois de faire moins de bruit. On pouvait dire que ces deux-là étaient loin d'être discret.

- Au fait comment s'est finie votre précédente virée nocturne ?

- Mal, à peine arrivé à la lisière de la forêt qu'Hagrid nous a entendu, chuchota James.

- Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur, quand on est remonté au château on a entendu un bruit, et James pense que c'était un loup-garou.

Le cœur de Remus battait rapidement à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait un bruit de tambour.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, mais tu sais entre nous je pense que James déraille…

Sirius rigola, tandis que James se défendit avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

Les cernes qui parcouraient les visages des trois garçons montraient bien que la nuit avait été courte.

Et c'est avec difficulté qu'ils réussirent à ne pas s'endormir en cours.

- Remus, soupira James en sortant du cours de sortilège, j'ai l'impression que toi, tu n'as aucun mal à te tenir éveillé, comment tu fais ?

- Simple habitude, rétorqua celui-ci. Quand ma mère est malade et que je vais la voir, je ne dors pas beaucoup.

- Elle a quoi ? demanda Sirius sans le moindre tact.

James lui donna un coup de coude, et le jeune garçon fit ces excuses.

- C'est pas grave. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a, on sait juste que c'est très rare. Des fois elle peut aller très bien et d'autres fois aller très mal. Quand c'est le cas, je vais la voir. Dumbledore m'y autorise.

Remus par habitude était timide ou en disait peu sur ce sujet, mais il savait pertinemment que Sirius et James étaient intelligents et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se méfier de quelque chose. La meilleure des solutions était donc de leur en dire plus quitte à mentir. Pour une fois qu'il avait des amis, Remus ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Le jeune lycanthrope avait mis au point ce tissu de mensonge avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Cassy voulait que Remus s'intègre au mieux.

- Et oh ! Remus tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein… ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure Sirius se plaint de la tonne de devoir de métamorphose, soupira James une fois de plus, moi aussi j'aurais préféré ne pas l'entendre.

Sirius sembla vexé, visiblement le manque de sommeil ne réussissait à aucun d'eux.

- Te vexe pas Sirius, tempéra Remus qui sentait la mauvaise humeur des deux garçons pointer du nez. C'est que c'est pas très motivant.

- Ouais t'as raison.

De son coté, Severus marchait tranquillement et solitaire, comme à son habitude, en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il croisa Malfoy, le préfet à l'allure respectable mais si autoritaire que le jeune garçon le craignait.

- Rogue, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tenta celui-ci avec fermeté.

- Tu as l'air bien seul.

- Je préfère être seul que mal accompagné, rétorqua Severus en le fixant.

- Heureusement que tes principes sont là pour récupérer la mise.

- Co…comment ça ?

- Tu es un pauvre sang-de-bourbe. Rogue est un nom de moldu c'est sur.

- Tu sembles bien mal informé, souffla Severus qui baissa la tête.

Il avait en effet un peu peur des conséquences.

- Expliques-toi.

- Je suis sang mêlé.

- Et comment s'appelait ta mère ?

- Prince.

Malfoy se figea quelques secondes, et Severus le remarqua. Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux presque blancs se ressaisit.

- Prince, je vois. Tu as de la chance, mais ne t'avises plus jamais de me reparler sur ce ton, ou les conséquences pourraient être…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Severus la comprit très bien. Il hocha la tête, et une fois assuré que Malfoy était loin, Severus marcha plus vite, à l'opposé des dortoirs.

Jamais il ne parlait de sa vie, ou de sa famille. Il n'aimait pas y penser ou même s'en rappeler. Mais pour une fois, ça l'avait aidé. Malfoy avait été surpris d'entendre que sa mère s'appelait Prince, mais pourquoi ?

Dans le parc de Poudlard, le soleil avait enfin percé la couche épaisse de nuage. Les élèves, pour la plupart étaient près du lac, à chatouiller le calamar géant ou à prendre le soleil.

Les garçons pour leur part, étaient dans la foule qui se trouvait vers le saule cogneur.

Pour passer le temps, certains garçons avaient eu l'idée d'inventer ce jeu qui consistait à s'approcher le plus possible du tronc de l'arbre le plus féroce de Poudlard.

Avec un courage idiot, James et Sirius avaient accepté, mais Remus était resté à l'écart.

- Potter ? Défia Dave Goujon.

Celui-ci était un élève de Poufsouffle, à l'air abruti. Il cherchait souvent les embrouilles et quand il les trouvait partait en courant.

James avança, se pavanant légèrement. Il évita une branche, et avança. Il sentit quelque chose siffler à son oreille, il tenta de courir mais se prit violemment une branche dans le ventre.

- James ça va ?

- Mouais…

Sirius s'avança à son tour, mais à l'inverse de son ami, il se méfia. Il avança évitant prudemment des branches, mais à 1 mètre du saule, il se prit un violent coup dans le dos et fut contraint de partir en courant.

- Qui n'as pas encore eu la chance d'y jouer ? s'exclama l'abrutie de Poufsouffle. Peter ?

Le petit garçon grassouillet regarda autour de lui faisant une tête de moins, un air suppliant sur le visage.

- Laisse tomber Dave, si Peter n'as pas envie de le faire le force pas, s'énerva James.

- Oh, oh, bah alors Potter tu tes trouvé un amoureux ?

- Tait-toi, répliqua sèchement James qui pressait sa baguette.

- Personnellement j'aurais choisi un meilleur parti Po…

- Petrificus totalus !

Le jeune arrogant tomba sur le sol, tout le monde resta figé.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, intervint Sirius.

Plusieurs personnes qui ne semblaient pas aimer le jeune Dave rigolèrent, puis la foule se dispersa.

- Joli coup James, s'exclama Sirius une fois dans le hall suivi de Remus mécontent.

- James ? demanda une petite voix derrière eux.

- Oui ? Ah Peter, ça va ?

- Euh…ou…oui, je…je…je…

- Il parle notre langue tu crois ? demanda Sirius en rigolant.

Remus lui donna un coup de coude.

- Merci pour…ton…ton aide.

- De rien. Ça te dirais de venir manger avec nous ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Les garçons discutèrent tranquillement. Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup, il préférait écouter, notamment les exploits de James sur un balai.

- Arrête ou ta tête va exploser, chuchota Lily en passant.

- Quoi ? demanda James qui n'avait pas entendu.

La jeune fille avait plutôt dis ça pour elle-même, et ne prit pas la peine de répéter avant de sortir de la grande salle.

- Comment elle s'appelle déjà cette fille ? Grogna James.

- Lily Evans, intervint Remus, tu sais la fille avec qui c'est tendu.

- Ah oui…Et vous n'auriez pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit, par hasard ?

James essayait de montrer que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas convaincu ses amis qui s'esclaffèrent.

- Elle a dit que ta tête aller exploser, dit Remus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit James.

Sirius avait retrouvé son sérieux, croyant à une menace.

- Faites pas cette tête, reprit le jeune garçon en rigolant ouvertement, c'est un proverbe moldu. Tu te vantais de tes exploits au Quidditch et …Vous savez quoi laissez tomber…

Mais James ne se laissa pas faire et il embêta Remus pendant toute la soirée, jusqu'à avoir sa réponse.

- De quel droit se permet-elle !

- James on aimerait dormir là, intervint Sirius dans son lit, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir.

Peter, lui, par contre avait déjà trouvé le sommeil, même après l'interminable monologue de James.

- James…souffla Remus, tais-toi, je t'en supplie, tu régleras ça demain.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Toi ! dit-il avec un doigt accusateur pointé tout droit vers Lily.

- J'ai un prénom comme tout le monde ! Ah mais oui, tu ne dois pas être au courant que les autres aussi sont là, bah non, t'es bien trop prétentieux pour ça.

Elle avait parlé vite et clairement, chargée d'ironie. La jolie rouquine entra dans la salle de potion, laissant James sans voix.

- Allez James fais pas cette tête, dit Sirius qui semblait avoir rigolé. On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur notre potion, sinon Slug' va nous coller une salle note.

- Regarde là, celle-ci. Elle se croit mieux que les autres ? Vas-y Slug' dit lui qu'elle a un don en potion, ce n'est qu'une…petite…miss je sais tout !

- T'as pas mieux ? Rigola Ellie derrière lui.

James lui lança un regard noir.

- Tes pas censé être son ami ? Questionna Peter tout doucement.

- Je le suis, mais voir James dans cet état, ça me fait bien rire.

- Ravi que ça fasse une heureuse, s'exclama ironiquement James.

- Ça va, calme toi James, je rigole.

James retourna à la concoction de sa potion qu'il fit exploser tout seul, deux minutes plus tard.

- Mr Potter ! S'inquiéta le professeur, vous allez bien ?

- Ça brûle !

- Venez prendre un antidote, dépêchez-vous !

James avança les mains plaquées sur le visage. Ses yeux et chaque parcelle de sa peau le brûlaient comme si on passait sa tête dans les flammes.

A la fin du cours, Lily le dépassa, en l'ignorant complètement.

- Eh ! S'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant.

Elle se retourna, et ayant reconnu la voix souffla un bon coup.

- Quoi ?

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour qui tu te prends de me dire que je suis prétentieux ?

Elle soupira :

- La vérité blesse.

Puis elle le laissa là, rattrapant Severus qui avait tracé son chemin en sortant de cours.

- Elle t'a encore mis une raclée, taquina Ellie en passant près d'un James furieux.

Pendant une semaine, James tenta d'oublier cette histoire, mais sa fierté en avait pris un coup et il devait se venger.

Remus ne l'écoutait plus, trouvant le prétexte d'aider Peter à ses devoirs. Quant à Sirius lui, ne faisait que dire « oui, vas-y », « T'as raison mon pote » mais était dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'il allait manger, le jeune rancunier voulait se moquer de l, mais là encore il fut remballer royalement.

- Oui, mais nous au moins, il ne fait pas exploser son chaudron pour pleurer comme une chochotte que son visage le brûle.

Le silence s'installa, frappé par la réponse de Lily. James n'avait jamais de problème avec personne, si ce n'est les Serpentard, mais là c'était différent.

Et personne ne s'était adressé à lui de cette façon.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0

- Lily ! s'exclama Ellie le dimanche matin en la rattrapant pour aller déjeuner.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Je sais qu'on ne se parle plus trop, mais j'ai bien réfléchi et j'accepte ton amitié avec Servus.

- Severus, reprit doucement Lily.

- Mais on devrait passer un pacte, prévint Ellie en souriant.

- Euh lequel ?

- James est mon meilleur ami et vous ne vous entendez pas. Donc j'ai pensé qu'on ne devrait pas tenir compte de ce que pense l'une ou l'autre sur son meilleur ami. Je ne m'interpose pas entre toi et Severus, et tu ne t'interposes pas entre moi et James, ok ?

- Ça marche, souria Lily.

Elles marchèrent, discutant de la réparti qu'avait Lily envers James.

- Il est vraiment en colère, prévint la blondinette.

- Il ne me fait pas peur.

- T'es pas à Gryffondor pour rien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- T'as du courage, et James est pas du genre à rester là sans se défendre, il est…futé.

Lily rigola :

- Qu'il essaye.

Elle but son jus de citrouille tranquillement, puis prit un toast.

- Ahhhh ! Cria Ellie.

Lily se retourna vers elle. Sa meilleure amie la regardait.

- Quoi ?

- Tes…tes cheveux…

- Quoi ? S'affola Lily, portant ces mains sur sa tête.

D'énormes piques roux s'étaient dressés sur son crâne, une vraie horreur.

- Je ne suis pas si nul en potion tout compte fait, intervint James qui était assis non loin d'elle.

Lily ne répondit et couru vers la sortie. Elle remonta au dortoir, pris une douche, mais rien à faire les piques restaient. Ellie passa voir, l'état de la jeune fille. Elle l'accompagna à l'infirmerie prenant le chemin le plus long et le moins utiliser.

Mrs Pomfresh lui arrangea ceci en deux minutes, et Lily fulminait contre le jeune Potter.

- Je vais le tuer, le massacrer, l'exterminer.

- T'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes cheveux, souri Ellie.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

- T'as peur de t'être pris la honte ?

- Loin de là, je me moque de ce que pensent les gens de moi. C'est juste que ce que j'ai dit à Potter c'était la vérité alors que lui il a fait ça bêtement pour se venger. Il a rien dans le crâne s'il ne sait pas se défendre avec des mots.

- Si je te demande d'oubli…

- Rêve, il m'a cherché, il va me trouver !

0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitait pas à me donner vos impressions^^. Je suis infiniment désolé pour le retard, d'habitude je publie plus régulièrement mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, c'était un peu short…Je vous souhaite donc une bonne année 2013 et pleins de bonnes choses ! :D

J'en profite aussi pour dire que l'histoire initiale n'est pas de moi mais de notre célèbre J.K Rowling, malgré quelque personnage de mon invention. Un grand merci à Tchoupie qui a la patiente de relire mes textes et de les corriger. Et surtout à vous qui lisez ma fic en laissant des reviews, elle me font toujours très plaisir !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Révélations surprises à Poudlard !

- Mr Potter un peu de concentration ! s'exclama le professeur Mcgonagall pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'heure.

James stoppa sa discussion avec Sirius puis fit semblant de s'intéresser à la leçon du jour.

- Nous allons demander à Mr Potter de nous faire une démonstration puisqu'il pense avoir le droit de ne pas écouter.

James ne réagit pas, toujours dans ses pensées en griffonnant tranquillement.

- Mr Potter !

Il se releva d'un coup, provoquant l'hilarité de Sirius.

- Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter !

En passant devant le sablier à midi, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter remarquèrent le niveau des lions dans le classement.

- On est dernier, se lamenta Peter.

- Si on n'avait pas une équipe aussi nulle, on pourrait peut-être essayer de gagner des points, râla James.

- Oui, puis si tu arrêtais de faire perdre nos points quand on est en cours, aussi, s'exclama Ellie en passant.

- J'ai pas besoin d'écouter la métamorphose…

- Peut-être, mais tu pourrais au moins faire genre de t'y intéresser, pour faire plaisir à la prof pour qu'elle ne nous enlève pas de points, et qu'on ait une chance minime de remporter la troisième place, déclara avec évidence la blondinette.

- Si tu es venue pour me sermonner, te fatigue pas.

- Non je suis venue t'apporter ça.

Elle lui tendit une lettre, avec dessus une écriture fine et soignée.

- Ton hibou ne te trouvait pas, il attendait devant le portrait.

- Merci.

- On peut aller manger ? demanda Peter dont le ventre criait famine.

Les quatre garçons s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, le plus loin des professeurs.

James commença à lire la lettre, son expression restait indéfinissable.

Sans aucun commentaire, il la fourra sans cérémonie dans son sac, se leva et parti.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Peter la bouche pleine.

- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius les sourcils froncés.

0o0

James marchait rapidement, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Il heurta quelqu'un, et ne se retourna même pas pour s'excuser.

- Ça t'arrive de t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un ?

James se retourna.

- Encore toi…

- Ça va peut-être te faire un choc que je t'annonce ça, mais on est dans la même maison, rétorqua Lily sèchement.

James ne trouva pas de réplique pour remballer la jeune fille.

- C'est quand tu veux que tu me fais des excuses.

- T'avais qu'à regarder où tu marches.

- Pardon ? C'est toi qui m'as foncée dedans !

- Tu peux toujours attendre des excuses, en général je ne parle pas au gens que j'aime pas.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna et traça avant qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper.

0o0

- Il m'énerve ce Potter, ce n'est qu'un petit arrogant, qui se croit mieux que les autres, et qui ne peut pas s'excuser quand il bouscule quelqu'un, se défoula la rousse ténébreuse tandis qu'elle marchait avec Severus.

Celui-ci souriait bêtement, mais sa meilleure amie, trop occupée à trouver tous les défauts de Potter, ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Bon je devrais y aller Sev', ça va être l'heure du couvre-feu.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit, et Severus rigola en entendant Lily qui fulminait toujours.

- Eh Severus !

Il se retourna, Avery marchait vers lui.

- Salut, ça va ?

Severus étonné que ce garçon vienne lui demander comment il allait, répondit :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça, rétorqua Avery.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour les potions tu n'es pas obligé de perdre ton temps.

- Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, grogna le camarade de dortoir. J'étais venu sympathiser, mais visiblement tu veux rester dans ton coin.

- Ah.

Ils étaient arrivés au portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Avery s'installa près de Malfoy, et ses deux amis, Grabbe et Goyle.

- Prince ! s'exclama le préfet.

Habituellement, personne ne criait comme ça dans la salle aux reflets verts, car si des Serpentard de sang pur et de septième année étaient dans le coin, cette personne finirait mal.

Severus regarda autour de lui, pour voir s'il n'appelait pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'avança, en restant à un mètre de Malfoy.

- Laissez-nous, dit-il en désignant ses deux gorilles et Avery.

Ils s'exécutèrent comme des petits chiens.

- J'ai fait des recherches, et il se trouve que les Prince sont une grande famille.

Severus ne sachant pas quoi dire, attendit que Malfoy continue.

- J'ai donc décidé, en tant que Serpentard loyale, de t'accorder une chance.

- Une chance de quoi ?

- De faire tes preuves auprès de nous.

- Et pourquoi donc le ferais-je ?

- Si ton souhait est de devenir le pauvre petit Rogue ami avec des sang-de-bourbe alors que tu es à Serpentard, il ne faudra pas t'étonner à quels points un accident arrive vite.

Severus dégluti.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Soit.

Severus parti, en montant à son dortoir, il comprit le comportement d'Avery. Il devait savoir qu'il était un Prince.

Il fallait retenir deux choses quand on allait à Serpentard, les sang-pur dominent et pas d'amitié avec les-sang-de-bourbe.

Quiconque respectait ces deux règles s'assuraient d'être tranquille.

Or, le jeune garçon aux cheveux gras ne respectait pas la deuxième.

En se couchant, il repensa à la proposition de Malfoy : ce serait un bon moyen de se faire accepter, et de ne pas être la risée de la maison des Serpentard.

Mais il pourrait en parier sa baguette, cette proposition ne devait pas être gratuite. Etant souvent seul dans la salle commune, le nez dans un bouquin, Severus entendait des conversations intéressantes.

Il avait notamment appris que Malfoy convoitait Narcissa depuis qu'elle était arrivée au château, et qu'aucun garçon ne devait l'approcher.

Severus savait aussi que les Black et les Malfoy étaient les deux familles les plus respectables et les plus pures.

0o0

De son côté James ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas entièrement lu la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il avait seulement reconnu l'écriture fine et propre de sa mère.

Après avoir découvert qu'il avait peut-être des grands-parents, le jeune Gryffondor s'était empressé d'aller envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Et aujourd'hui il avait une réponse.

_James,_

_Ton père et moi sommes désolés d'écrire ça par papier alors que nous préférions te le dire de vive voix._

_Ta lettre était brève et nous a surpris. Qui t'a mis dans l'idée que tu avais des grands-parents ?_

_On sait très bien que c'est un sujet sensible._

_Sinon comment se passe tes cours ? Et te fais-tu de nouveaux amis ?_

_Ta maman et ton papa qui t'aiment_.

La lettre n'apportait aucune réponse, mais plutôt des mensonges. Mais James était partagé, il avait une confiance aveugle en Sirius, mais ses parents…c'était ses parents et ils les aimaient.

- James ? demanda Sirius en entrant dans le dortoir. Ça va ? Tu es parti si vite tout à l'heure…

- Oui, coupa James, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. Quand tu m'avais annoncé que tu connaissais des Potter, j'en ai fait part à mes parents et voilà ce qu'ils m'ont répondu.

James lui tendit la lettre et Sirius la lue rapidement.

- Tu crois qu'ils te disent la vérité ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui croire entre toi et mes parents…

- James ! s'exclama Sirius indigné, je ne faisais que des suppositions quand je t'ai dit pour Dorea et Charlus. Peut-être que se sont seulement des cousins éloignés et que tes parents ne les connaissent pas. Je suis sûr que tes parents sont formidables, alors fait-leurs confiance.

James senti son moral remonter et décida de répondre à ses parents.

_Papa, Maman._

_Je me suis fait une ennemie. Une fille de la classe qui, je dois le reconnaître est intelligente, mais qui se croit mieux que tout le monde._

_Sirius et moi, on est très bon ami, rien de nouveau de se coté là. Sinon j'ai fait la connaissance de Remus et Peter qui partagent le même dortoir. Et tu ne sais pas quoi maman ? Peter habite lui aussi à Godric's Hollows, à l'entrée du village pour être exacte._

_Par rapport à ce que je vous ai demandé, c'est Sirius qui a fait une supposition. Il a rencontré Dorea et Charlus Potter. Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des cousins éloignés ?_

_Je vous aime, James._

Il prit un hibou de l'école et l'envoya.

Sirius lui souriait, visiblement il s'en voulait.

- Arrête Sirius, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

Il acquiesce.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien, pour nous remonter le moral, qu'on fasse une petite blague à nos meilleurs copains, reprit James avec un sourire malveillant.

- Nos chers Serpentard…

Sirius et James coururent dans le dortoir pour demander de l'aide à Remus.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda le jeune garçon après avoir entendu le plan.

- La question ne se pose même pas !

- Vous savez où se trouve la salle commune des Serpentard ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent.

- Moi je sais où elle est, intervint timidement Peter.

- Parfait, tu viens avec nous, mais comment tu sais où c'est ? Lâcha James.

- Je suis petit, et j'arrive à me faufiler dans la foule. La dernière fois quand les élèves attendaient devant la grande salle pour manger, je suis passé devant pour être le premier servi…

- Et donc, j'étais juste à coté de deux Serpentard qui parlaient de ça, ils ont cru que j'étais de leur maison et m'ont expliqué où ça se trouvait sans que je leur demande quoi que ce soit…

Ils sortirent du dortoir, Peter réfléchissait, peut-être qu'ils allaient se faire prendre, mais il allait peut-être, être intégré dans le groupe de James, Sirius et Remus.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, et s'il voulait s'en faire il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau.

Il indiqua le chemin aux garçons.

- Nous y voilà, annonça-t-il arriver devant un mur.

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une demi-heure. Les préfets semblaient avoir fini leur ronde, et le couloir était désert.

- Je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée ! s'exclama Sirius.

Il leur raconta alors la fabuleuse idée, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'exécuter.

0o0

Le lendemain matin, les garçons se levèrent très tôt pour voir le résultat de leur blague.

Ils descendirent déjeuner, s'installant tranquillement en attendant.

Le monde affluait à cette heure-là et bientôt tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se rendre pour le premier cours de la journée, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor n'eurent aucun mal à se lever en revanche se fut autre chose pour les Serpentard…

- Eh ! On est collé !

Les élèves se retournèrent vers la table des victimes.

- Allez en cours jeunes gens ! s'exclama Mcgonagall.

- On peut pas ! S'exaspéra une élève de cinquième année.

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ?

- On est collé sur nos chaises !

Le silence était d'or dans la salle, certains élèves étaient debout devant l'entrée, d'autre encore assis, mais tout le monde regardait le spectacle.

Quant aux élèves de Serpentard, ils tentaient de se lever, mais sans résultat. James et Sirius explosèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Servilus. Les autres élèves des autres maisons se mirent eux aussi à rire, pour une fois, les Serpentard faisaient profil bas.

Mcgonagall prononça quelques sorts avant d'arriver à les décoller. Les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis 20 bonnes minutes, mais aucun élève n'était au rendez-vous, profitant un maximum de la blague faite au Serpentard.

- Allez en cours ! S'exclama furieuse la directrice des Gryffondor.

- C'est une réussite complète, chuchota James traversant la foule pour aller en métamorphose.

- Grâce à Sirius, intervint Peter.

- Je dois moi-même avouer que c'est bien trouvé, dit Remus.

En entrant en cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mcgonagall ne semblait pas s'être calmé.

Lily leva la main.

- Oui miss Evans ?

- Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? Vous allez les punir ?

- J'aimerais bien Miss Evans, mais voyez-vous le problème est qu'il faudrait demander à tous les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor si ce n'est pas eux. Ce serait pour ainsi dire une perte de temps.

James fusillait Lily du regard.

- Elle a dû être la seule à ne pas rire, chuchota Sirius qui avait vu le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Il y a qu'elle pour demander ça.

0o0

Dehors, la pluie faisait souvent son apparition, elle avait déjà dissipé la neige sur le parc.

Malheureusement, le samedi qui arriva, il pleuvait des cordes et il y avait un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. L'équipe étant déjà extrêmement mauvaise, les conditions météorologiques n'aideraient pas

- Je n'ai même pas envie d'aller le voir, ce match, se plaignit James.

- On connaît déjà le résultat, approuva Remus

- J'ai entendu dire que les Serpentard étaient furax, commença Peter en s'installant près du feu de la salle commune.

James rigola.

- Il paraît qu'ils veulent le ou les coupables, et qu'ils leur feront subir d'horribles choses.

Peter était paniqué. Ses membres tremblaient et il rongeait ses ongles.

- Hola, Peter ! S'inquiéta Sirius, tu ne leur a rien dit ?

- Non…

- Ouf, et t'avises pas de le faire. De toute façon tu n'as rien à craindre, on sait se défendre.

Peter se décontracta.

- Salut, dit Franck Londubat en s'installant près des garçons, ça va James ?

- Bien et toi Franck ? Je n'ai pas fait les présentations. Voici, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

- Moi c'est Franck.

Le jeune garçon était plutôt beau, les cheveux bruns, bien coiffé. Rien qu'à son visage, il inspirait confiance.

- Sa mère et ma mère sont amies, du coup on a passé une bonne partie de notre enfance à jouer ensemble.

- Et avec moi, intervint Ellie.

Franck sourit et lui fit une place sur le canapé.

- Il est en deuxième année, précisa-t-elle.

Ils discutèrent en se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfances jusqu'à ce que Franck rejoigne son ami, et qu'Ellie fasse de même en montant se coucher.

- Toujours aussi gentil, avoua James.

0o0

Ce fut après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal du lendemain que les Gryffondor apprirent une nouvelle… Inattendue.

En effet, une affiche grandeur nature avait été placardée un peu partout. Lily crut en premier à une affiche d'un groupe de musique mais en regardant de plus près, suivie de ces amies, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un… :

- Journal ?

- Apparemment, avoua Ellie les sourcils froncés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent mettre dans ce journal, il ne se passe jamais rien ici, mis à part les blagues aux Serpentard, dit Dorcas.

- On verra bien quand ils publieront le premier exemplaire.

Les filles se dirigèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi.

- J'adore quand on a le vendredi de libre, chantonna Alice.

- Ça fait depuis le début de l'année, lui rappela Ellie.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte de la chance qu'on avait.

Au bout de la table, la discussion entre James et Sirius étaient animée.

- Si on faisait une sortie dans le parc ou dans les sous-sols, proposa le brun à lunette.

- Oui, mais il faudrait qu'on note là où on est déjà allé, comme ça on pourrait aller là où nous ne sommes jamais allé, avoua Sirius.

- Mais si on se fait prendre, couina Peter.

- Aucun risque, menti Sirius.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Bien sûr qu'il y a des risques qu'on se fasse choper, Peter. En plus Sirius et James sont très, très loin d'être discrets.

- Merci, dit James faussement blessé.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tout le monde viens, déclara Sirius d'un ton catégorique. En plus on a Remus pour la discrétion donc rien à craindre.

- Je peux pas, désolé,

- Tu te reposeras un autre jour.

En effet, Remus avait l'air fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours.

- Non c'est pas ça, ma mère est malade et je vais allez la voir.

- Encore ? Compati James.

- Oui.

- Mais pourtant ma mère connait la tienne, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours été en grande forme, avoua Peter sans le moindre tact, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de James et Sirius.

Remus se tue, tout ça n'était que des mensonges, mais là, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Désolé.

- Non ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que sa santé s'est dégradée au fil du temps.

0o0

Le lendemain Remus ne vint pas en cours, la pleine lune avait été horrible, il s'était mordu plusieurs fois. Mrs Pomfresh avait appliqué du dictame, mais on voyait encore les morsures infligées à ses avants bras.

Après un bon petit somme, il prit le journal, et parcouru tranquillement les pages. Il n'y avait rien de très important. A la fin du quotidien on pouvait voir une sorte de petite info de dernières minutes. Comme si cette petite info devait être écrite dans le journal et qu'il avait choisi la place la plus insignifiante.

_Jeudi, la police magique a dû se rendre dans une bourgade moldu. En effet, une famille moldu a succombé au sortilège de la mort._

_Il n'y avait aucun indice sur le meurtrier, et malheureusement il ne peut y avoir d'enquête car il n'y a aucune piste._

Si Remus n'avait pas regardé avec précision, il n'aurait jamais vue ce petit article. Il plia le journal, et réfléchissa. Les attaques de moldu étaient généralement très rares, mais en ce moment il y en avait de plus en plus. Le jeune garçon tomba de fatigue les pensées obscurcit par cette nouvelle.

0o0

Dimanche matin au petit déjeuner les élèves de Poudlard eurent la surprise de voir le premier exemplaire du petit journal de l'école.

Lily qui en avait déniché un, le lu à haute voix.

_« Potin-Poudlard a l'honneur de vous présenter son tout nouveau journal, ici nous avons l'intention de divulguer tout ce que vous ignorez ! Entre querelles, amours, devoirs, blagues et plein d'autres choses…_

_Aujourd'hui nous abordons notre premier sujet avec : Les blagues faites aux Serpentard ?_

_Tout le monde se demande qui sont ces personnes qui des fois nous rendent bien service._

_Nous avons donc mené notre enquête. Bien sur tout le monde connaît l'histoire des fondateurs de notre chère école. Mais plus encore la rivalité entre les Gryffondor et Serpentard. Nous avons enlevé l'hypothèse que ce pourrait être les Poufsouffle, qui entre nous ne sont pas très dégourdis. Et les Serdaigle, qui ont toujours le nez dans les bouquins ou sont en train de faire des échanges de connaissances._

_Notre choix s'est alors porté sur la maison des lions. Après plusieurs interrogatoires, personne n'a su nous dire qui était ces mystérieux blagueurs. Chers lecteurs, ne vous en faites pas, nous allons découvrir qui se cache derrière tout ça. _

_Dans notre prochain exemplaire : Querelle de première année ! _

_Si ce petit avant-goût vous a plus, et que vous voulez en savoir plus ne rater pas le prochain Potin-Poudlard. »_

- C'est quoi ce torchon ! S'exaspéra Ellie.

- C'est gâcher du papier, renchérit Alice.

- Moi je le trouve bien, avoua Karen. J'aimerais bien savoir qui se cache derrière tout ça.

- Faut pas chercher très loin, soupira Lily.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- J'ai ma petite idée.

Lily regarda Ellie, voir si elle allait lui faire la tête d'accuser son meilleur ami. Mais à la place elle avait un léger sourire.

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, avoua celle-ci.

Lily ne répondit pas / rien ne voulant pas chercher la petite bête. D'accord elles avaient passé un marché mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Lily avait le droit de critiquer sans cesse Potter.

- Bon on remonte dans le dortoir, avec la pile de devoir qu'on a à faire j'ai l'impression qu'on ne sortira jamais plus de notre chambre, dit Dorcas.

Arrivées dans la salle commune, elles entendirent des discussions animées.

Ellie s'avança vers James :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Les gens sont retournés à l'idée d'avoir un journal qui révèle les secrets de l'école.

Il avait l'air de s'en moquer complètement.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire peur à toi, constata-t-elle.

- Pfff…Pourquoi avoir peur d'un gars qui se cache derrière un bout de papier…

La jolie blonde ne sut que lui répondre, et suivi ses amis dans leur dortoir.

0o0

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Sirius en profita pour parler avec James.

- Si il ou elle découvre que c'est nous, on fera quoi ?

- Il ne le découvrira pas… Arrêtez de vous inquiéter

- Faut qu'on fasse attention quand même, intervint Remus.

- Mais si on se fait prendre, couina Peter.

Sirius le regarda :

- Sois un peu courageux Pet', on ne va pas se faire prendre. James à raison, il ne faut pas qu'on se monte la tête.

0o0

Pendant la semaine, les rumeurs sur ce petit journal qui allait révéler plein de secret diminuèrent, au fur et à mesure les gens oubliaient ou prenaient ça pour un sujet de plaisanterie.

Alors que le cours de métamorphose se déroulait normalement, et que les élèves copiaient tranquillement, leur professeur les retint 5 minutes à la fin du cours.

- Les épreuves de fin d'année approchent, vu que vous êtes en premières année il y a des règles.

Elle leur expliqua le fonctionnement des épreuves et des sorts mis en place pour éviter toutes tricherie.

En ressortant la plupart des élèves paniquèrent. Savoir qu'il y avait une épreuve à la fin de l'année semblait les terrorisé, surtout Peter.

- Je ne vais jamais y arriver, se lamenta-t-il.

James et Sirius le regardèrent, il semblait au comble du désespoir.

- T'inquiète pas, si tu n'y arrives vraiment pas, on t'aidera, le rassura Remus. Pas vrai ? Ajoura-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius et James.

- Ouais.

0o0

Lily s'était levée tôt pour un dimanche, mais une fois réveillée elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. En ce moment-même la jeune fille croquait à pleines dents dans un toast grillé. Elle vit une feuille traînée en face d'elle. Elle regarda dans la grande salle, quelques personnes déjeunaient tranquillement et on pouvait aussi voir d'autre feuille. Comme des copies qui auraient été distribuées. Lily s'empara du parchemin et lu. Elle se saisit de son jus de citrouille, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche avant…

PICHHH.

Elle venait de recracher son jus de citrouille, l'article qu'elle venait de lire l'avait surprise. Elle le relu pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle se leva, courant jusqu'à son dortoir ou elle ouvrit chaque rideau du lit de ses amies.

- Réveillez-vous !

- Non, ronchonna Dorcas, on a déjà fait assez de révision…

- Ce n'est pas pour ça !

Alice fut la première à se redresser et Lily se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'éjectant presque de son propre lit.

- Lit ça !

La jeune fille au visage lunaire du lire deux fois le parchemin. Elle venait tout juste de se lever et ne comprit pas un mot à la première lecture.

- Quoi !

Alice sorti de son lit et secoua Ellie.

- Lèves toi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, se plaignit-elle.

Alice lui montra le bout de parchemin. La grincheuse frotta ses yeux et lu :

_Potin-Poudlard est de retour ! Et oui nous vous l'avions assuré non ?_

_Attention préparez-vous à en prendre plein les yeux._

_Dans notre tout premier exemplaire, nous avions parlé de ces jeunes qui faisaient de belles blagues à nos chers amis les Serpentard. Pour votre plus grand plaisir, notre enquêtrice de choc a fait son enquête et à trouver les responsables. Vous mourrez d'envie de le savoir pas vrai ? Alors ne faisons plus durer le suspense. Nos petits blagueurs sont de première année, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow !_

_Un groupe de quatre amis, visiblement intelligents pour réussir à ridiculiser les Serpentard._

_Les deux premiers, bien connu grâce à leur nom de famille, ont sous-estimé nos capacités à laisser traîner nos oreilles. Résultat, ils sont révélés au grand jour. Au sujet du jeune Lupin, contrairement à sa sœur extravertie et dénuée de toute timidité, lui fait profil bas, ne cherchant ni gloire ni popularité. Quant au jeune Pettigrow, celui-là, on n'en sait que très peu. On se demande juste ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor étant donné qu'il tremblait de peur à l'idée de se faire prendre._

_Vous avez donc les coupables mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons fouiné un peu plus chez les premières années de Gryffondor._

_Il semble en effet que Lily Evans, fille à la réputation de première de la classe (connu seulement par les premières années, car elle est aussi populaire qu'un strangulot), est loin de s'entendre avec le jeune Potter._

_A plusieurs reprise ces deux-là sont arrivés jusqu'à dégainer leur baguette. Mais quelle est la raison de ces disputes ? Lily Evans a un meilleur ami nommé Severus Prince, serait-ce cette amitié entre les deux jeunes élèves qui énerverait James Potter ? Peut-être que le jeune garçon aux épis légendaires est un amoureux secret de la rouquine de Gryffondor…_

_Merci pour votre lecture, et assurez-vous que le prochain numéro sera encore plus croustillant !_

Ellie les yeux grands ouverts, mit deux secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fini le bout de parchemin.

Dorcas qui avait vue toute l'agitation s'était levée et avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Ellie.

Celle-ci se leva :

- Mais c'est quoi tous ces mensonges !

- Je me demande qui a écrit ça, intervint Dorcas.

- Quand je pense qu'ils ont osé parler de toi de cette façon, S'exclama Alice à Lily.

Lily était aussi énervée que sa meilleure amie. Elle avait même les joues plus rouges que d'habitude.

Les filles s'habillèrent et se dépêchèrent de descendre déjeuner.

Ellie cherchait James des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Certains élèves se retournèrent pour voir Lily, et celle-ci trouva la sensation très désagréable.

- Tout le monde me regarde, dit-elle en se tassant sur sa chaise.

Franck s'installa à coté de Dorcas à ce moment précis.

- Ça finira par leur passer, le rassura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui.

Franck lui sourit, et étrangement ça réconforta Lily.

Ce ne fut pas la pire chose que la jeune fille du supporter. En effet dix minutes après leur entrée dans la grande salle, les 4 garçons aux méfaits dévoilés déjeunèrent tranquillement. Ellie marcha d'un pas rapide vers eux.

- Salut Ell…

- Pas le temps, sortez d'ici ou vous allez vous en prendre plein…

Ellie ne finit pas sa phrase, une Serpentard qui devait être en troisième ou quatrième année s'était approchée avec une carafe de jus de citrouille et l'avait balancée sur Sirius et James.

Sirius, après s'être essuyé les yeux cria :

- C'est quoi ton problème !

- Ça c'était pour la blague faite au Serpentard et ce n'est pas fini !

La jeune fille leur tourna le dos et repartie vers sa table ou les Serpentard la regardait avec fierté.

- Tu aurais pu te servir de ta baguette, grogna Evan Rosier.

- Tait-toi Rosier, moi j'agis.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux gris. Leurs amis qui les entouraient ne parlaient pas. Visiblement c'était la seule à défier le Serpentard de septième année.

- On va se venger, mais on va agir avec soin, dit-il sèchement.

La jeune fille se leva, ayant marre de ce silence de plomb.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Mckinnon, répondit Rabastan qui était en 6ème année avec Rosier. Erika, pour être plus précis.

- Elle est en quelle année ?

- Quatrième.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- On peut pas dire qu'elle est moche à regarder. Alors je me suis renseigné.

Severus qui avait suivi la scène non loin des garçons était écœuré. Rabastan était un gars aux manières de porcs, son visage était déformé, avec des sourcils épais et broussailleux, des dents sales. Pourtant un jour le jeune garçon aux cheveux gras l'avais vu rentrer pour les vacances de noël, ce jour-là il était impeccable. Il devait sûrement faire cet effort pour être présentable devant sa famille de sang pur.

James et Sirius s'étaient précipités en dehors de la grande salle car les gens les avaient vu. Cependant ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi ils s'étaient pris du jus de citrouille en pleine figure.

- Vous devriez aussi y aller, conseilla Ellie à Remus et Peter. Ils savent que c'est vous pour la blague des chaises.

- Comment…. ?

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ellie rejoignit sa place et fit semblant de terminer son déjeuner. Elle remonta dans la salle commune, et une fois arrivée sorti un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit au garçon.

Une fois finit, ils eurent une réaction très proches de celle de Lily et Ellie.

- C'est quoi ces mensonges ! Ce n'est que…que…que

La rage s'emparait de James, il ne trouvait pas d'arguments assez forts pour dire à quel point ces infos étaient fausses.

Remus quant à lui était songeur, Peter, lui, tremblait et rongeait ses ongles.

0o0

Il fallut un moment pour que James et Sirius se calment. Malheureusement pour eux, toute la semaine ils durent supporter sorts, insultes et croches pied. Visiblement les Serpentard étaient très remontés contre eux.

Les autres maisons ne s'en préoccupaient pas, mais aimaient bien papoter au sujet de la deuxième partie de l'article. Des fois Potter avait le droit à des remarques du genre : « Alors ta parlé à Evans » ou «Je suis sûr qu'elle va finir par dire oui, un garçon comme toi ne peut pas lui résister ». Il démentait ces propos.

Mais celui que ça affectait le plus c'était Peter, en effet il était petit et grassouillet. Ses compétences magiques ne l'aidaient pas étant donné qu'il était nul pour les duels.

James, Sirius et Remus s'y étaient fait, bien que ce soit insupportable. Ils avaient décidé d'ignorer ce que disaient les gens.

Remus était quand même allé voir ça sœur à qui il confiait la plupart des choses.

Ils marchaient dans le parc, l'air froid du mois d'avril leur brûlant les joues.

Le jeune garçon venait de revenir d'une pleine lune et avait des cernes violets sous ses yeux marrons.

- Et j'ai peur qu'ils le devinent Cassy.

Il venait de faire part de ses doutes à sa sœur concernant ses amis qui se rapprochaient de la piste de son secret.

Quand ils parlaient de ce sujet, Cassandre était si sérieuse que s'en était déstabilisant. Elle le rassura, mettant un bon moment avant d'y parvenir. Pensant qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet elle dit :

- Alors comme ça tu fais des blagues aux Serpentard ?

Remus devint rouge tomate et ça n'avait rien avoir avec le froid cette fois ci.

- J'avoue que ça m'a étonné sur le moment, mais je suis assez fière, reprit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te passer un savon, tu rêves. J'ai adoré les voir collés à leur chaise, j'étais pliée en quatre quand j'ai vue ça.

- Euh…

- Par contre, j'ai vu que les conséquences ont été assez…dures.

Elle regardait son frère pour voir s'il tenait le coup.

- T'inquiète pas Cassy, je m'en fou de ce qu'ils disent. Mais par contre je voudrais m'excuser.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Qu'ils aient mentionné ton nom dans l'article et qu'il est dit que tu étais dénuée de…

- Timidité et extraverti, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleurs compliments.

Remus tourna la tête vers sa sœur tout en continuant de marché. Elle souriait, visiblement c'était vraiment un compliment pour elle.

- Tu…tu n'es pas vexée ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, chose qu'il détestait. Ça elle le savait mais le faisait quand même.

0o0

Du côté de la maison des Serpentard, la salle commune aux reflets verts était plus bruyante qu'à son habitude.

Le soleil ne faisait pas encore son apparition, et le froid demeurait au sein du château et du parc.

- Impossible de se concentrer avec tout ce monde, grogna Severus pour lui-même.

Il se leva, et fourra ses livres dans son sac. Mais il fut interrompu par Mulciber qui lui barra la route.

- Malfoy veut te parler.

- Il n'a qu'à venir.

Mulciber le toisa comme si Severus venait de dire une insulte.

- Malfoy ne se déplace pas pour des gens comme toi.

Il entendait par là sang mêlé. Severus consentit à se déplacer même si voir ce gars de cinquième année était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

- Ah Severus.

Severus le regarda, Malfoy était assis au centre du petit groupe de personne qui devait être ces amis.

- Voici, Narcissa Black, Crabbe et Goyle, Avery que tu connais déjà, Yaxley, Dolohov et Rowle.

Chacun observait Severus qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Dolohov, Rowle et Malfoy était en 5ème année. Narcissa semblait encore jeune et devait être en 3ème ou quatrième année. Quand à Grabbe et Goyle ce fut difficile, leur visage de babouin montrait qu'ils étaient plus bêtes que des œufs de Doxys, « c'est insulter ces créatures, pensa Severus ».

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, demanda calmement Malfoy.

- Rien. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour me présenter tes amis.

Grabbe et Goyle firent gonfler leurs muscles et on pouvait lire sur le visage des autres garçons de l'indignation. Visiblement ici, on ne parlait pas de cette manière à Malfoy.

Le principal intéressé cependant souriait.

- En effet, je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ma proposition.

Bien sûr que Severus y avait pensé, c'était ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Il avait pensé à toutes les possibilités envisageables. De dire à Malfoy d'aller voir ailleurs jusqu'à la « protection » qu'il aurait s'il se faisait appeler Prince. Mais de se faire appeler par ce nom de famille ne le déranger pas, ce qui l'importait c'était Lily…

Lui, il s'en moquait qu'elle soit une fille de parent moldu. Il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour la fille gentille, au caractère parfois bien trempé, à sa logique et son intelligence.

- Viens, souffla Malfoy en se levant.

Les deux sortirent du vacarme incessant de la salle commune, puis Malfoy continua un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur de ne pas être entendu.

- Je vais te donner un conseil, dit-il hautain. Et il va t'être utile. Fais toi appeler par Prince, c'était une grande Famille de sang pur, respectée et ça l'est toujours mais pas pour ta mère. Elle sera reniée à vie. Ta vie sera plus simple si tu as un nom de sang pur.

- Je sais mais…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir, je sais très bien que c'est à cause de cette fille, cette sang de bourbe…

Malfoy n'était pas en colère, ni joyeux, il avait une expression neutre sur son visage.

Severus qui n'avait fait que contempler ses pieds depuis le début de cette discussion avait, à présent levé les yeux vers le préfet.

- Elle te mènera à ta perte et ne t'apportera rien de rien.

- C'est mon amie…

- C'est une sang de bourbe.

Après une minute de silence, Malfoy demanda :

- Alors acceptes-tu ?

- Oui.

- Bien, mais il va falloir te donner quelques information, je vais t'envoyer Yaxley, il est en deuxième année et te dira ce que tu as à savoir.

Severus se senti bête à attendre tout seul au milieu d'un couloir. Sa première rencontre avec Malfoy n'était pas très positive et aujourd'hui encore elle ne l'était pas. Severus n'aimait pas son attitude, il se croyait hautain, populaire et puissant. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gras s'en moquait de tout ça, du moment qu'il pouvait avoir la paix.

- Prince, dit quelqu'un derrière son dos.

C'était Yaxley.

- Malfoy m'a dit que tu étais là et que tu avais besoin de savoir les choses.

Yaxley était maigrichon et pâle. Il n'inspirait pas le moins du monde confiance à Severus. Mais celui-ci s'avança, prêt à entendre des choses idiotes.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement puis le jeune garçon pâle commença :

- Tu dois savoir plusieurs choses. La première c'est la statue de sang, plus ton sang est pur et ta famille respectée, plus tu as de l'importance et vice versa Ensuite, Malfoy avec son air supérieur n'est pas le chef. Il faut savoir qu'il y a un petit groupe de Serpentard qui sont en sixième et septième année, qui sont respectés et puissants. Ils sont sur d'eux et les défiés serait la dernière chose que tu ferais.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Rosier, Evan, Lestrange, Nott, Rockwood et Selwyn. Ces 5 garçons sont un peu comme les dirigeants du mouvement de sang pur/ anti-moldu. On fait ce discours à ceux qui intègrent nos rangs. Tu as de la chance, Malfoy à l'air de bien t'apprécier. En général il n'accepte que les "sang-pur".

Yaxley avait eu cette intonation qui montrait sa jalousie.

- Dernière chose, évite grandement de traîner avec les sang-de-bourbe. Mais par-dessus tout, tu dois respecter Malfoy et pas lui répondre.

Severus serra ses poings, il avait l'impression que Yaxley prenait plaisir à lui donner des ordres.

- C'est noté, grogna le garçon aux cheveux gras.

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'ai remarqué que peu de personnes mettaient leur avis, alors sachez que cela me ferait très plaisir même si c'est négatif^^. Comme on dit, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre, alors n'hésitaient pas !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Une fin d'année en apothéose 

La pression des examens était très présente chez les élèves de première année qui n'avait encore jamais assisté à ça. Lily avait fait un planning de révision et lisait un livre tous les soirs. Un parchemin toujours dans la main, elle ne cessait de marmonner des notes inaudibles. Ses amies, légèrement inquiètes par cette surdose de travail, tentaient de lui faire prendre l'air.

-Je dois encore m'entraîner sur le sortilège de lévitation ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'Ellie la tirait par la main en direction du portrait de la grosse dame pour sortir

-Lily Evans ! C'est la première journée ensoleillée depuis un moment alors tes fesses, ton cerveau et toi allez venir vous poser sur l'herbe l'espace d'une après-midi, en plus c'est dimanche.

-et alors ?

-On ne travaille pas le dimanche, affirma Ellie catégorique tandis qu'elle traînait sa meilleure amie dans les escaliers du château.

Lily soupira et se laissa faire sachant très bien que c'était une cause perdue de vouloir retourner travailler. Mais la jolie rousse dut avouer que le vue du parc était magnifique quand le soleil l'inondait. La forêt interdite paraissait même moins effrayante. Visiblement beaucoup d'élèves de l'école (et pas seulement les premières années) avaient eu l'envie de se dorer au soleil. Ellie et Lily traversèrent le parc, aveuglées par le soleil. Elles rejoignirent Alice et Dorcas qui était près du lac. Elles furent très étonnées qu'Ellie ait réussi à sortir Lily de ses bouquins.

-Poudlard va me manquer pendant les vacances, dit Alice d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle avait levé la tête et fermé les yeux pour prendre le soleil.

-Moi aussi, dit Lily contemplant le lac. Vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

-Je pars sûrement deux semaines avec ma famille à l'étranger, avoua Ellie, comme chaque année.

-Moi je ne sais pas, décréta Alice d'un ton rêveur.

-Et toi Dorcas ?

-je pense que je vais aller à la campagne, prendre l'air me ferait du bien. Lily ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre, je pense que ma sœur m'en veut toujours, à chaque fois que j'envoie une lettre et que je demande de ses nouvelles ce sont mes parents qui répondent et c'est très bref.

-T'inquiète pas Lily, je suis sûr qu'elle aura changé d'avis, la réconforta sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'eau du lac et y trempa sa main, l'eau était fraîche mais c'était agréable. Quelque chose lui effleura les doigts, et elle retira sa main immédiatement :

-C'était quoi ça ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

-De quoi ? demanda Dorcas en se relevant brusquement en taille assise

-J'ai…J'ai mis ma main dans l'eau et j'ai senti quelque chose…

-C'est peut-être le calamar géant, dit-elle avec évidence.

-Le quoi !

Derrière Lily, Ellie rigola.

-Tu ne le savais pas, intervint Alice, il y a un calamar géant dans le lac, d'après Franck il est très affectueux.

-D'où tu connais Franck ? demanda Ellie.

-Nos familles ne s'aiment pas trop, mais nous on s'entend bien.

-Les filles ! Je vous rappelle que…qu'il y a un calamar géant dans le lac ! Il faut tout de suite prévenir Dumbledore !

Ses amies rigolèrent, mais Ellie finit par lui avouer :

-Dumbledore est au courant, te fais pas de soucis Lil', il est affectueux on te l'a dit, en plus il t'a sauvé la vie.

-Comment ça ?

-En début d'année, quand on a pris les barques et que tu es tombée dans l'eau, le calamar t'a remonté…

-Pas du tout, expliqua Lily déconcertée, j'avais juste mis ma main dans l'eau et il m'a attiré au fond avant de me lâcher !

-Ah…, Bah il t'a pris pour de la nourriture alors… Confia Ellie souriante, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Dorcas et Alice rigolèrent de plus belle, et Lily eut malgré elle, un petit sourire, mais un calamar quand même ! Ce n'était pas anodin ! Lily enleva ses chaussures sous le regard soupçonneux de ses amies et entra dans l'eau. Elle paraissait plus froide que lorsque la jolie rousse avait trempé sa main.

Elle se retourna vers ses amies qui la regardait et mit un grand coup de pied dans l'eau ce qui mouilla sa robe et ses camardes…

La rouquine rigola et les autres s'essuyèrent le visage, mais Lily refit la même chose et cette fois Dorcas, Alice et Ellie se levèrent et la rejoignirent pour une bataille d'eau fraîche.

Elles se firent tomber, s'éclaboussèrent, se poussèrent comme des enfants. Leurs rires étaient audibles pour les élèves les plus proches, certains râlaient du vacarme causé par ce jeu débile et d'autres souriaient. Mais les filles s'en moquaient bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elles, car à ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait mis à part leur amitié.

~...~

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, eux, se prélassait sous un chêne. Remus bouquinait tranquillement tandis que James et Sirius écrivaient des notes.

-Vous écrivez quoi ? demanda Peter curieux.

-Les endroits qu'on a déjà visité dans le château, répondit James en trempant sa plume.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'on fasse une excursion dans la forêt interdite, dit Sirius tandis que Peter se contractait.

-T'inquiète Peter, tempéra James. On est avec toi, tu ne risques rien…

-A part des retenues, souri Remus.

Peter rigola et James consenti même à sourire.

-On est à quelle place dans la coupe pour les quatre maisons ? demanda le jeune Black.

-Avant dernier.

-Mais l'année prochaine se sera différent, coupa James catégorique.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Peter.

-Car on veut s'inscrire au Quidditch avec Sirius et qu'on va tout rafler.

-James essaye de faire preuve d'un peu d'humilité, conseilla Remus sans lever le nez de son bouquin

Celui-ci lui laça un regard noir.

-Vous avez des projets pour cet été ? demanda le brin aux lunettes.

-Non, à part le fait de retourner chez des gens que je déteste, répondit Sirius pessimiste.

James lui accorda une tape dans le dos, pour le réconforter, et Peter répondit à son tour :

-Je vais sûrement aider ma mère à l'animalerie.

-Et toi Remus ?

-je ne sais pas.

-Essayer de garder deux semaines de vacances, informa James souriant.

-Comment ça ? demanda Peter qui ne comprenait pas.

-Pour venir chez moi.

-Tu as demandé à tes parents au moins ?

-Bien sûr.

-Moi ça dépendra de mes parents, souffla Sirius.

-Je demanderais mais je crois qu'on part en vacances voir de la famille, menti Remus.

En fait, le jeune lycanthrope allait passer ces vacances chez lui, à subir les pleines lunes.

James le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pour rien, décréta James en retournant sur ses notes.

Mais Remus n'en crut pas un mot, depuis quelque temps James avait un comportement bizarre. A chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part sans le dire à ses amis, le brun à lunette le criblait de questions « ou vas-tu », « tu veux qu'on t'accompagne », « Remus attends-moi, je viens avec toi». A chaque fois que Remus sortait de la salle de bain (il prenait la précaution de s'habiller avant de sortir pour ne pas que ses amies voit ces blessures au bras et au torse) James le fixait. Remus n'était pas bête, il se doutait bien que James commençait à se méfier de ces absences où il prétendait aller voir sa mère. Mais rien que l'idée de se dire que son ami avait des soupçons lui faisait mal au cœur. Car si James découvrait sa vraie nature, il le prendrait pour un monstre, ou le dirait à l'école entière et alors Remus devrait quitter le château. Il ne s'aimait pas, sa condition de loup-garou pour lui était quelque chose de si répugnant qu'il se détestait. Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, même avec son petit handicap, mais quels sont les parents qui aiment vraiment avoir un fils qui se transforme une fois par mois en une horrible créature ?

~...~

-Remus arrête ! s'exclama Cassy furieuse.

En effet son frère lui avait tout raconté de ce qu'il pensait. Sa sœur se tenait devant elle dans une classe protégée par quelque sort élémentaire pour qu'on n'entende pas les conversations.

-Remus John Lupin je t'interdis de redire une seule fois ceci !

La nature de Cassy était très loin de l'humeur qui s'affichait en ce moment sur son visage, elle était de nature extravertie, joyeuse et optimiste, parfois maladroite. Mais là, elle regardait son frère avec colère et tristesse. Elle lui en voulait de penser une chose aussi absurde.

Remus avait baissé la tête pendant qu'il lui parlait, car il ne lui aurait jamais dit ça en la regardant dans les yeux. Il n'en aurait pas eu le courage.

- Regarde-moi, dit-elle froidement.

Il leva la tête vers sa sœur, sa colère déformait quelque peu ses traits, et des larmes étaient apparues dans ses jolis yeux marron.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises, que tu insinues, que tu penses à cela. Papa, Maman et moi on t'aime, on sacrifierait nos vies pour toi ! Tu t'écartes et tu t'isoles des gens parce que tu n'aimes pas ta vraie nature. Mais ça fait partie de toi Remus et nous on t'aime avec ça.

Remus laissa ses larmes se déverser sur ses joues, devant sa sœur il n'éprouvait aucune honte à montrer ses vrais sentiments. La colère de Cassy retomba instantanément et elle prit son frère dans ses bras. Il pleura un bon moment puis elle le prit par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Si tes amis venaient à découvrir ce que tu es vraiment alors ils auront le privilège de connaître une personne hors du commun.

-Cassy ce ne sont que des mots ce que tu dis, ils ne m'accepteront jamais comme je suis.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout, répondit-il comme un petit garçon. Et s'ils racontent ce que je suis à toute l'école…

-Je leur jetterais un sort d'amnésie avant qu'il le fasse, coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Remus ne sut pas très bien si elle rigolait ou si elle serait capable de le faire, mais en tout cas il savait que sa sœur le protègerait.

~...~

-Severus ? demanda Lily en levant le nez de son livre.

Les deux amis étaient à la bibliothèque pour des révisions. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la bataille d'eau avec ses amies

Severus ne se lassait pas d'entendre Lily prononcer son nom.

Il leva la tête à son tour, elle paraissait inquiète. Pensant que c'était à cause des examens il l'a rassura :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu allais réussir toutes les épreuves haut-la-main.

-Ce n'est pas à ce sujet.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

-Tu seras là pendant les vacances ?

-Oui.

Son humeur devenait un peu plus maussade mais il demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…je voulais te voir, je ne pense pas que Tunie, m'ait pardonné donc je pensais qu'on pourrait se retrouvé au parc.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir plus…optimiste.

0o0

Les examens arrivèrent si vite que Sirius et James se mirent à réviser la veille. Peter lui avait dû fournir beaucoup de travail et ne cessait de marmonner pendant toute la journée. Remus révisait souvent, mais ne passait pas non plus tout son temps libre dans les révisions.

-Vous vous rendez compte que l'épreuve de métamorphose est demain matin et que vous vous y prenez à la dernière minute ? fit remarquer Remus.

-Ouais, répondit James, mais vue que c'est ma matière préféré je connais tout

-Idem dit Sirius.

De les voir aussi concentrés était déconcertant, pensa Remus, « ça relève du miracle ».

0o0

Lundi matin les épreuves débutaient, chacun ayant ses humeurs avait les examens et chacun ayant un comportement différent. Lily relisait des notes tranquillement et confiante, tandis que Dorcas était paniquée. Ellie avait le teint pâle et parlait très peu. Alice, quant à elle, elle semblait dans les nuages, très confiante et sereine.

-Comment tu fais Alice ! s'exclama Dorcas en faisant les cent pas.

-Fait quoi ?

-Pour rester aussi calme

-Je ne sais pas…répondit-elle en rêvassant.

La classe fut vite devant la salle de métamorphose pour la première épreuve manuelle. James et Sirius rigolaient, visiblement très détendus, Peter se rongeait les ongles et tremblait et quant à Remus, il rejoignit Lily. Elle lui parlait quelque fois pour les cours ou au petit déjeuner, c'était souvent les premiers réveillés parmi leur groupe d'ami.

-Révisions de dernières minutes ? Questionna-t-il.

-J'aimerais bien mais avec le bruit qu'ils font…, râla la jeune Gryffondor en désignant James et Sirius qui rigolaient à s'en étouffer.

-Black Sirius, appela le professeur Mcgonagall.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et marcha de manière décontractée vers la salle. Il ne ressorti pas par la même porte car le professeur appela Ellie 10 minutes après.

Quand ce fut le tour de Lily, Mcgonagall l'invita à s'asseoir. La rouquine senti ses mains trembler, mais respira un bon coup. Il fallait transformer un animal (Hiboux, crapaud ou rat) en une tasse. Lily fut contente de la tasse simple mais belle qu'elle réussit à métamorphoser.

-Alors tu as réussi? demanda Ellie qui attendait avec ceux qui avait déjà passer l'épreuve dans une petite salle.

-Oui et toi ?

-je me suis bien débrouillée mais ce n'est pas trop mon domaine.

La liste diminua au fur et à mesure, puis ce fut au tour de James. Il entra encore plus décontracter que Sirius. Le professeur de métamorphose le regardait et l'invita à sa s'asseoir.

-Transformez ce hibou en verre à pied s'il vous plait.

-Une préférence ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Faite comme bon vous semble, dit-elle calmement.

James prononça la formule et un magnifique verre à pied en cristal se transforma.

Le jeune garçon crut même que Mcgonagall eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

Toute la semaine, les épreuves manuelles et écrites se déroulèrent dans la même atmosphère que l'épreuve de métamorphose.

Le vendredi, une fois tous les examens finis, les élèves sortaient se balader. Lily marchait dans le parc accompagnée de Severus. Ils discutèrent des épreuves, des notes qu'ils pensaient avoir obtenue.

-Et Prince ! Appela quelqu'un.

Severus se retourna et vit Avery marcher vers lui. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Quand Avery se plaça devant lui, celui-ci toisa Lily. Elle ne comprit par sur le coup pourquoi il l'a regardait comme ça.

-Malfoy veut te voir.

Severus qui rêvait de répondre se força à se taire se rappelant des conseils de Yaxley. Il chuchota un au revoir à Lily, tandis que celle –ci se retrouvait toute seule au milieu du parc.

La Gryffondor remonta au dortoir et s'installa sur son canapé préféré. Ses amies étaient déjà installées près de la cheminer.

-Ça va Lil' ?

-Oui oui.

Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, concentrer sur Severus qui l'avait abandonnée pour partir avec ce garçon. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il avait réussi à se faire accepter dans sa propre maison.

Ses pensées furent vite chassées de l'esprit de la jolie rousse car les résultats des examens furent donnés la semaine suivante, Lily avait eu de très bonnes notes et en était très fiere. Elle se dépêcha d'envoyer un courrier à ses parents pour leurs annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Comment vous avez fait ? S'indigna Peter en voyant les résultats de James et Sirius.

Comme Lily, ils avaient eu les meilleures notes.

-Vous avez à peine révisé !

James et Sirius rigolèrent sous l'indignation

L'année se finissait, et les filles préparèrent leurs valises le samedi soir, rigolant et faisant des projets pour l'année prochaine.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, James et Sirius avaient déclenché une bataille d'oreiller, empêchant Peter et Remus de finir leur valise.

Ils descendirent au festin en même temps que les filles, James et Lily ne se parlaient pas ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

-Bonsoir à tous, dit Dumbledore un sourire bienveillant sur son visage après le festin divin. Voici une année qui se termine, pour certain les vacances seront longues car il considère ce château comme leur maison. Pour d'autre les vacances sont les bienvenues, prendre le soleil, des vacances, et faire ce qu'ils veulent. Alors profitez de ces deux mois de repos, et je vous reverrais l'année prochaine sauf pour les septièmes années qui entrerons dans le monde du travail et à qui je souhaite bonne chance. En attendant, je vous dis au revoir et à l'année prochaine ! Les élèves applaudirent, Lily trouvait la grande salle parfaite, l'été faisait que les jours se rallongeaient et le soleil pénétrait dans la grande salle, l'humeur était joyeuse. Ils remontèrent et se couchèrent très tard. Remus et Peter tout comme les filles étaient remontés plutôt pour pouvoir finir leur valise.

Le dimanche matin, James et Sirius se firent réveiller par les cris de Remus :

-Dépêcher vous !

-Pourquoi ? dit Sirius en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête pour se cacher du soleil.

-Car vous avez exactement 30 minutes pour faire vos valises, déjeuner et vous habiller !

Ce fut instantané, Sirius et James se levèrent en catastrophes s'habillant en deux minutes. Des habilles volèrent en tous sens, atterrissant en boule dans la valise de chaque propriétaires. Ils descendirent leur valise dans le hall et firent un saut dans la grande salle espérant trouver quelque chose à déjeuner.

Ils ne firent pas attention aux élèves qui les regardaient.

-Je vous ai pris à manger, dit Remus en les rejoignant.

-Super, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur sa valise.

Ils prirent une calèche pour eux quatre et furent les derniers.

-C'est moi ou les gens nous regarde, dit James arrivé dans le traîna la recherche d'un compartiment.

-Dit plutôt qu'ils regardent Sirius, intervint Remus.

Ils s'installèrent tout au fond du train, dans un compartiment vide.

Les retardataires déjeunèrent vite fait. Puis Remus sorti ensuite un bout de papier journal.

-Tu ne vas pas aimé, dit-il en le tendant à Sirius.

Sur ce bout de parchemin, on voyait une photo de lui, sortant de cours avec James en rigolant.

_Potin-Poudlard qui vous manquera, on en est sûr, pendant deux mois, vous donne l'occasion d'une dernière lecture. Notre reportage n'est autre que sur Sirius Black. Cette question, tout le monde se l'est posé. Que fait-il à Gryffondor ?_

_Tout le monde connait le nom Black dans la société aujourd'hui. D'après une source sûre, toute leur famille est passée par la maison Serpentard sauf une jeune insouciante Andromeda qui est allée à Serdaigle. Mais pourquoi cette année alors que l'héritier des Black rentre à Poudlard, le choixpeau l'envoie à Gryffondor, la maison rivale des serpents. _

_Nous avions demandé à notre cher directeur une interview avec le bout de tissus, mais il nous l'a poliment refusé. Ce bout de tissus à crée la surprise et l'effarement de l'école tout entière en envoyant Sirius Black à Gryffondor. Nous avons d'abord cru à une blague, il faut le reconnaître, mais une fois que le jeune garçon c'est retourné vers la table de sa future maison, on avait conscience de la réalité des choses. Mais nous nous sommes battu et avons trouvé des réponses. D'après une autre source sur proche du jeune Black, il a l'air fier d'être là-bas, heureux de ne pas avoir suivi le même parcours que sa famille. Il est simple de deviner la suite cher lecteur, Sirius Black est et veut être différent de sa famille, c'est un fait qui est sûr. Mais pourquoi veut-il se détacher de l'image de la famille de sang-pur ? On vous laisse le soin d'y réfléchir. Nous vous retrouvons l'année prochaine, fidèle lecteur avec plus de révélation, de secrets et de disputes ! Bonne vacances !  
_

Sirius leva les sourcils puis froissa la feuille. James le regardait avec appréhension :

-S'ils écrivent sur moi, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien d'intéressant à dire.

Le jeune garçon semblait avoir pris la nouvelle pas trop mal, Il contempla le paysage, prétendant vouloir se reposer. Mais la vérité était que cet article, dont il se fichait éperdument, lui avait encore plus rappelé qu'il rentrait pour deux mois. Deux mois dans une maison qu'il détestait avec des gens qu'il haïssait. Mis à part son frère peut-être qui été encore jeune et insouciant. Ainsi il finirait par devenir comme eux. Dans leur enfance les deux frères Black jouaient ensemble mais se chamaillaient souvent. Ils pouvaient s'aimer un instant et se détester l'instant d'après. Ces deux prochains mois risquaient d'être ennuyeux à mourir. En plus il ne pourrait pas envoyer de lettre, ces parents seront formellement contre. Il essayerait de bien se tenir, au prix de grands efforts bien sûr, pour pouvoir demander la permission d'aller chez James.

Des filles de premières années à l'air un peu bête passaient en gloussant devant le compartiment, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. Ce fut au bout du troisième passage, et là James l'avait remarqué, que le jeune brun à lunette se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Les dindes se figèrent et regardèrent James :

-On peut vous aider ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

Elles gloussèrent de plus belle et repartirent sans dire un mot.

-Inutile, et d'abord pourquoi les filles peuvent glousser, je déteste sa.

Pour se détendre James proposa à Remus de faire une bataille explosive. Sirius regardait le payasage nostalgique, il savait bien qu'il reviendrait dans deux mois, mais c'était si long pour lui, Poudlard était comme ça maison, c'était même mieux que sa maison. Sirius était dépité et le silence se fit d'or dans le compartiment tandis que le train ralentissait. Au dehors une foule importante attendait leurs enfants. Sirius ne fit pas comme Peter et ne prit pas la peine de chercher sa mère. James regardait son meilleur ami, de le voir dans cet état lui faisait de la peine.

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour sortirent, les quatre garçons s'étaient mis d'accord de se dire au revoir dans le train car le monde affluait sur le quai. James et Sirius furent pratiquement les derniers à sortir. James regarda dans la foule et y vit sa mère et son père main dans la main le cherchant.

Il courut vers eux et leur fit un très beau sourire. Lily non loin d'eux avait suivi cet échange ravi. La maman de James avait de magnifiques yeux marron et était très belle. Quant à son père, il avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille avec les mêmes épis. Lily secoua la tête, et arrêta de contempler le modèle de la famille parfaite. Sa sœur n'était pas venue, mais ses parents lui avaient réservé un accueil chaleureux.

Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa mère, malheureusement pour lui. Accroché à son bras, son frère petit et maigrichon le cherchait. Quand il le vit, Regulus oublia toute manière et courut dans les bras de son frères qui du lâcher sa valise pour pouvoir retenir son frère. Jamais il n'avait fait ça, mais visiblement la distance entre les deux jeunes Black était bénéfique.

Ce petit moment de bonheur fut vite enlevé par Walburga qui saisit Regulus et lui mit une claque. Sirius failli sortir sa baguette mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre sa mère. Il saisit sa valise sur ordre de sa mère et Sirius parti vers deux mois en enfer.

~...~

Je voudrais remercier ceux qui prenne le temps de lire ma fic et ceux qui on la gentillesse de me laisser une review, votre avis m'importe beaucoup qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Voilà la première année, qui est fini, je sais que certain pourrons pensez que la première année des maraudeurs est calme (et même ennuyeuse, oui oui vous avez le droit de le penser xD) mais pour moi, il leur fallait une année avec quelques blagues (déjà ingénieuses^^), une amitié de groupe et surtout une part de leur vie.

Mais comme le diraient les auteurs de Potin-Poudlard, vous aller avoir droit à des choses croustillantes pour la deuxième année. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, James et Sirius vont être sur la piste du secret de Remus (bah oui Peter n'est pas une lumière tout le monde sait ça^^), nous allons être aussi sur la piste du ou des fameux écrivains de Potion-Poudlard (je suis sûre que vous avez quelques idées non ?) mais surtout quelque chose que j'adore dans l'univers des sorciers le QUIDDITCH ! Et oui mesdames et messieurs, je vous le jure ! FAN DE QUIDDITCH ! FAN DE QUIDDITCH ! (en plein délire là, faut que je prenne des vacances xD)

Allez bisous et à la prochaine ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Enfin les grandes vacances !

Pour Ellie, l'arrivée des vacances avait été bénéfique. Naturellement, ses amies allaient lui manquer, mais de pouvoir faire des grasses matinées, rester en pyjama et regarder des films avec ses frères et sœurs était un pur bonheur. Leurs parents travaillaient toute la journée leur laissant le temps de flemmarder.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux semaines de ce régime que les Clark décidèrent de sortir pour aller faire une petite partie de Quidditch.

Étant 5 enfants, il était difficile de constituer une véritable équipe, sachant qu'Anna et Léo âgés de 5 et 10 ans, restaient près d'eux à jouer ou à regarder le petit match familial.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa sœur, mais contrairement à celle-ci elle avait les yeux gris. Léo le petit dernier de la famille avait une énergie débordante, des cheveux blonds et un sourire qui laissait présager de faire tomber des filles quand il serait plus grand.

L'aîné de la famille sorcière était sérieux et posé mais aimait faire rire les gens. Il s'appelait Chris et était préfet en 6ème année.

Martin, lui était brun, le seul de la famille avec son père. Il avait le même caractère que Chris mais s'emportait parfois rapidement quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Il riait beaucoup avec Ellie qui appréciait en lui sa capacité à tempérer les choses qui paraissaient graves.

Ils commencèrent à jouer, mais n'étant que trois, la partie fut vite finie :

-On devrait faire un pique-nique demain, claironna Anna en se levant avec grâce.

-Ce serait génial ! s'exclama le petit Léo.

-Je pourrais peut-être demander à James de venir pour faire une petite partie de Quidditch ?

-Bonne idée, répondit Chris en mettant son balai sur son épaule.

-C'était vraiment la honte cette année pour les Gryffondor d'avoir une équipe comme la nôtre.

-On en avait une meilleure avant ? S'étonna Ellie tandis qu'ils repartaient vers Godric's Hollows, la forêt et les prés étant à la sortie du village.

-Bien sûr, répondit Martin comme si c'était une évidence. Déjà il y avait Chris, c'était un super bon gardien, il ne laissait jamais passer un souaffle.

Chris sourit à son frère, puis celui-ci continua :

-C'était il y a déjà trois ans de ça. Avec Chris donc, nous étions dans l'équipe, on gagnait presque tout le temps. Les Serpentard faisaient souvent des crises de colère et c'était assez marrant à regarder. Il y avait aussi Gideon Prewett dans l'équipe, lui et son frère, à nous 5 on était toujours sûr de gagner ! Mais l'année suivante il y a eu des complications, le capitaine de l'équipe était partie. Un nouveau a pris sa place, un idiot de première classe. Il a refait toute l'équipe. Il s'est approprié le poste de gardien et Chris ne se sentait pas de jouer sur un autre poste. Mais avec Fabian (1) on avait nos chances pour revenir dans l'équipe, après tout, les Gryffondor nous aimaient bien. Mais le nouveau capitaine en a décidé autrement. Il l'a jouée à « je privilège d'abord mes amis » et a remplacé toute l'ancienne équipe. Fabian ne voulait plus rester dans l'équipe avec un capitaine comme celui-là, et son frère, Gideon, s'entendait pas du tout avec le capitaine. Il restait une place à pourvoir, celui de batteur. Je jouais déjà à ce poste et très peu de monde le voulait. J'étais presque sûr d'être pris mais quand je suis allé voir cet abruti il m'a dit non, qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un, ce qui en soi n'était pas vrai.

« On avait donc une toute nouvelle équipe. Beaucoup de personnes, et pas seulement des Gryffondor, avaient été étonnés de ce changement. Mais bon, peut être que cette nouvelle équipe était encore mieux ? Le premier match était contre les Serpentard et on s'est pris la honte de notre vie ! On avait fait le score le plus minable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Notre maison et surtout l'équipe se faisaient huer. Les joueurs se faisaient même attaquer dans les couloirs. On n'a jamais remporté de victoire depuis ce temps c'est-à-dire 4 longues années.

Ellie était dépitée, et à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Martin semblait nostalgique. Chris lui semblait assez penaud.

-Mais cette année, reprit le deuxième frère, on est sûr d'avoir une meilleure équipe.

-Pourquoi ? S'intéressa la jeune fille.

-Parce que l'idiot qui nous servait de capitaine était en 7ème année et du coup il est parti ! Et entre nous on ne peut pas avoir encore une fois une équipe aussi nulle.

-Heureusement qu'il était dans l'équipe, intervint Chris.

-Quand est-ce qu'on saura qui est le capitaine de Gryffondor ? Questionna Ellie.

Martin sourit en regardant son frère

-Moi j'ai ma petite idée de qui ça va être…

-Arrête, dit Chris avec un léger sourire, je ne faisais même plus parti de l'équipe.

-Oui mais Dumbledore sait qui tu es, un des élèves les plus brillants et un joueur hors pairs.

-Ça c'est vrai, renchérit Ellie.

-Tu devrais aussi appeler Franck demain, avoua Chris en passant la porte de leur maison, pour faire une petite partie.

Le lendemain, James et Ellie attendaient dans le salon que Franck arrive par le réseau de cheminer.

James faisait les cent pas, trop impatient de jouer pour pouvoir rester assis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

Il consultât sa montre pour la énième fois puis reprit :

-Léo et Anna viennent avec nous ?

-Seulement Anna, répondit Ellie. Léo est dans une garderie moldu qui est ouverte pendant la semaine.

-Elle va jouer ?

-Non, ce n'est pas son truc.

-Mais attend ça veut dire qu'on sera que 5 !

-James arrête de paniquer, on fait ça pour s'amuser et se détendre.

À ce moment-là Franck apparut, couvert de suie mais souriant.

-Désolé, ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

-Bon aller, aller ! On y va ! Les pressa James.

Arrivés dans un pré, les 3 jeunes virent Martin et Chris se faire des passes.

-Ah vous êtes là, parfait on va pouvoir commencer.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais tandis qu'Anna se plongea dans un livre.

Ellie, James et Franck étaient dans une équipe, Martin et Chris dans une autre.

Il n'y avait qu'un souaffle, pas de cognard, ni de vif, et le premier qui marquait 100 points remportait le match.

La partie commença, Ellie avait pris possession du souaffle et se dirigeait vers l'anneau adverse.

Chris qui avait 17 ans pouvait utiliser la magie et métamorphosé un arbre en but de Quidditch.

La jeune fille se fit piquer le souaffle par Martin qui en une grande accélération atteignit les but et marqua :

-10 à 0 pour nous ! Cria-t-il.

James après avoir récupéré le souaffle quand Chris avait fait une passe à Martin, l'envoya à sa meilleure amie qui se fit reprendre le souaffle par son frère.

-Martin ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Ils jouèrent tout l'après-midi, Martin et Chris gagnant le match avec beaucoup d'avance.

Ils rentrèrent, fatiguer et transpirant. Franck reparti et James rentra chez lui.

-C'était génial, dit la jolie blondinette en rangeant leur balai.

-Même si vous vous êtes pris une raclée, rigola Martin.

Le soir, leurs parents les retrouvèrent, le sourire aux lèvres malgré la fatigue apparente sur leurs visages.

0o0

Lily donnait rendez-vous presque tous les jours à Severus dans le petit parc du village.

-Ta sœur t'en veut toujours ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle prenait une fleur dans ses mains.

La tristesse passa sur le visage de la jeune fille et Severus s'en voulu.

-Oui…, soupira-t-elle. J'avais cru que ça irait mieux après tout ce temps passer l'une loin de l'autre mais non. Elle me fuit encore plus que la peste et me déteste autant que tu détestes Potter.

Severus mit sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait. Bien sûr il détestait Pétunia, mais Lily était sa meilleure amie.

La petite fille rentra chez elle au coucher du soleil et monta dans sa chambre ou elle vit qu'un hibou attendait scrutant les alentours.

Elle s'empara de la lettre et lu :

Lily,

Comment se passe tes vacances ? Ta sœur et toi êtes réconciliés ?

De mon côté, je passe tous mes vacances à flemmarder et sa me plait beaucoup. Je fais souvent une petite partie de Quidditch avec mes frères, James et Franck. Je pars demain direction l'España ! Je suis tellement impatiente. J'ai prévue de te ramener des souvenirs et de bronzer un peu. Je voudrais avoir de tes nouvelles et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu fais pendant les vacances qu'on puisse s'inviter !

Bisous, ta Ellie.

Lily sourit, elle était contente d'avoir des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre de peur que le hibou s'en aille.

Ellie,

Je suis si contente que tu partes en Espagne, j'ai lu plein de chose intéressante sur les sorciers qui vivent là-bas ! De mon côté je ne pars pas, donc dit moi quand tu rentres je serais ravi de te voir ! Avec ma sœur ça ne va pas mieux, c'est même pire… Quand on est que toutes les deux elle m'appelle « le monstre ». Je suis vraiment triste de sa réaction, mais j'essaye de rester forte devant elle. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que ça me touche.

Ps : désoler si j'ai mal écrit mais j'ai peur que ton hibou se sauve avant que je n'aie pu te répondre.

Gros bisous ta Lily.

La jeune fille attacha la lettre et le hibou reparti.

0o0

Sirius contemplais le plafond vert de sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait complètement…

Cela ne faisait que trois semaines que les vacances avaient commencé, mais il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elles se finissent et qu'il retourne à Poudlard, même si cela incluait Rusard et Miss teigne.

Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de courrier à James, ses parents le lui avaient formellement interdit.

Sirius était donc seul, sans aucune nouvelle de James, dans un endroit qu'il détestait et s'ennuyait plus que la mouche qui volait dans sa chambre.

Son frère toqua à sa porte dans l'après-midi.

-Salut, dit-il tout timide la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Sirius sans lever la tête.

-j'ai besoin de ton aide ou maman va me gronder.

On aurait dit un petit garçon tétanisé sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Sirius daigna relever la tête et vit Regulus la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

-J'avais faim, clama le petit garçon, et Kreattur a dit que j'étais sage et que j'avais le droit à une part de gâteau.

Sirius soupira, il se leva de son lit et prit son frère par la main. Il le débarbouilla puis le petit garçon dit en chuchotant :

-Kreattur est le meilleur elfe du monde, son gâteau il était très bon en plus !

-Comment tu peux savoir si cet elfe est le meilleur si tu n'en connais pas d'autre,

-Parce que je sais !

-Et ton elfe n'a pas voulu enlever tout le chocolat que tu avais autour de la bouche ?

-Non, répondit Regulus en réfléchissant, il a dit que Monsieur Regulus ne devait pas s'en mettre partout car Kreattur devait partir acheter les affaires du jeune Black.

-On a reçu ma lettre ? s'exclama Sirius.

Regulus n'avait plus aucune trace de chocolat sur les mains ou la bouche.

-Oui je crois.

Sirius reposa le gant de toilette et se perdit dans ses pensées, ses parents avaient obligé Kreattur à aller faire ses courses scolaires. Ils ne voudraient surtout pas que Sirius soit content au moins une fois dans ses vacances, non…bien sûr que non.

Son père l'avait convoqué dans son bureau une fois rentré de la gare. Regulus était en pleure après la claque mise par sa mère. Kreattur s'était occupé de lui, tandis que Sirius le cœur lourd s'était dirigé vers son père.

Il avait été questionné puis puni pour une raison de sang pur idiote. Sirius n'était jamais allé manger avec les Serpentard ou ne s'était pas fait de nouveaux amis sang-pur.

Il raccompagna son frère dans sa chambre et après que Regulus l'eut supplié de jouer avec lui, il accepta, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, sa mère buvait son thé puis dit à l'adresse de ses deux fils. :

-Nous partons la semaine prochaine en France, pour fêter les fiançailles de Bella et Rodolphus.

Son père replia le journal et bu son café.

-Je l'aime bien ce Rodolphus, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, et Bella semble ravie.

Sirius eut un léger rictus.

-Ça te fait rire Sirius ? dit sa mère en reposant son thé.

Elle ne semblait pas très loin de la crise de colère.

-Euh…non mère, je me suis étouffé avec mon petit pain. Je suis ravi pour cousine Bella.

Ses parents s'étaient calmés, ayant pour une fois crut aux mensonges de leur fils. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'ironie qui trônait dans ses phrases.

-Nous partirons par portoloin dimanche soir. Nous sommes attendus dans le meilleur hôtel du coin. Il y aura une petite cérémonie avec notre famille et celle des Lestrange.

Son mari hocha la tête et Regulus sautilla sur sa chaise. Sa mère lui cria dessus, ce qui déclencha les pleurs du jeune garçon.

La harpie les obligea à monter et Sirius mit un moment avant de parvenir à calmer son frère.

0o0

La semaine que Sirius devait passer avec son horrible famille arriva trop vite à son goût. Il du sourire et porter une tenue impeccable pendant la cérémonie. Il avait réussi à trouver Meda ce qui lui remonta le moral.

Elle était magnifique, elle était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle, qui mettait sa féminité en valeur. Ces cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés en chignon laissant son magnifique visage à nu.

-Comment ça va Sirius ?

-Wahou ! Tu es magnifique cousine Meda !

Celle-ci sourit.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre, rigola-t-elle. Au faite jeune garçon, reprit-elle sérieuse. N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Tenta-il même si il croyait que l'anniversaire de sa cousine était en mai.

-Ce n'est pas ça, réessaye.

-Ça aurait été triste qu'on fête ton anniversaire le même jour que la fêtes des fiançailles de ces deux-là…Euh je ne vois vraiment pas.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce petit rendez-vous qu'on s'était fixé toutes les deux semaines le vendredi ?

-Oh mince ! Je suis désolé Meda ! Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête !

Elle rigola sous l'expression de Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Pour tout dire moi aussi ça m'était sorti de la tête.

-S'il vous plaît messieurs, mesdames, dit la voix de Walburga. Veuillez porter un toast aux futurs mariés, Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Les deux souriaient se tenant la main. Sirius du reconnaître malgré lui que sa cousine qu'il haïssait était ravissante. Elle portait une robe blanche en soie qui effleurait l'herbe. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, et tombaient au milieu de son dos. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Andromeda, mais leurs regards étaient très différents. Dans celui de l'aînée on pouvait voir de la douceur et de l'amour tandis que dans celui de Bella, seulement la dureté de ses émotions.

La cérémonie dura un long moment puis les invités allèrent se coucher au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Le repas avait était interminable mais délicieux. Sirius cherchait à présent son oncle Alphard à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire bonjour.

-Oncle Alphard ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son crâne dégarnis dans la foule.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Sirius.

-Ah Sirius, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Pour un vieux de mon âge je me porte plutôt bien, sourit-il.

Sirius vit que sa mère le regardait méfiante.

Alphard se retourna et vit ceci à son tour.

Il hocha la tête vers sa sœur comme pour lui dire bonjour.

-Est-ce qu'une petite promenade te tenterait ?

-Vous n'avez même pas idée, dit Sirius.

Ils marchèrent sans parler pendant un moment, profitant du calme. Au loin on pouvait voir le chapiteau.

-Comment vas-tu ? Redemanda son oncle qui regardait devant lui.

Sirius leva la tête vers lui et répondit :

-Ce n'est pas la grande forme, je m'ennuie et père m'empêche d'envoyer du courrier à mes amies.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait que tu te fasses des amis sang-pur…

-Je n'ai pas envie.

Son oncle le regarda dans les yeux.

-De tous les Black, je crois que tu es le plus téméraire, même ta cousine ne l'est pas autant.

Ce n'était pas un reproche plutôt une constatation. Mais Sirius était un peu perdu.

-As-tu lu la lettre que je t'ai donnée.

Le cœur de Sirius loupa un battement, cela aussi sa lui était sorti de la tête. Il se senti mal à l'aise d'autant plus que la lettre était resté dans son costume de noël qu'il avait pris soin de ranger dans son armoire ou Kreattur avait libre accès

Son oncle sembla deviné qu'il ne l'avait pas lu et sourit :

-Tu l'as lira quand tu auras le temps…

-Oncle Alphard ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas eu le temps mais…

-Je le sais bien Sirius, je ne te fait aucun reproche, informa Alphard en regardant les étoiles. Je me doute que tu dois être content de pouvoir faire ce que tu veux à Gryffondor et sortir en douce la nuit. Mais il faut que tu sois prudent Sirius, tes parents te surveillent et tu es l'héritier des Black. Toi et ta cousine vous n'êtes pas comme cette famille. Vous êtes différents. Et vos parents le savent car vous êtes allés à Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Enfin surtout pour toi car tu es dans la maison opposée aux principes des Serpentard. Pour ta cousine c'était moins grave, la maison de la réussite et de l'intelligence n'est pas en total désaccord avec les sang-pur. Mais quand la famille a su que le choixpeau t'avais envoyé à Gryffondor c'était terrible, ta mère criait et ton père a demandé que la famille se réunisse pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de toi. En 6 générations aucun Black n'était allé à Gryffondor. La plupart ont rejoint les rangs de Serpentard et d'autre se sont risqué à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais jamais, jamais personne n'aurait pu songer à Gryffondor. Même les personnes qui nous connaissent ou connaissent notre nom, n'auraient pu imaginer qu'un Black se retrouverait à Gryffondor. Mais toi tu es différent et tes parents veulent se convaincre du contraire. Tout ça pour dire Sirius que tu dois être sur tes gardes, tes parents sont prêts à tout pour que tu suives leurs principes.

-Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec leurs préjugés, ils vont être déçus.

La tristesse passa dans les yeux de son oncle.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es le seul à vouloir une autre vie, à avoir un chemin différent de celui qu'on réserve habituellement à un Black…Promet moi de prendre soin de toi

-Promis, mais…

-oui ?

-Tu es sur que je ne peux pas venir vivre avec toi ?

Son oncle sourit, et retourna à la contemplation du ciel.

-Je voudrais bien, mais il y a tes parents.

-Je ne les aime pas.

Son oncle le regarda, une expression indéfinissable.

Meda arriva à ce moment, informant Sirius que Walburga voulait qu'il rentre.

Cependant la jeune fille resta près de son oncle.

-Oncle Alphard ?

Celui-ci sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de la jeune femme.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur qu'au fil du temps il se renferme sur lui-même. Il est différent, toi et lui êtes différents.

-Il est trop jeune pour le comprendre oncle Alphard. Et pour tout dire, notre avenir ne semble pas si différent de celui qu'on nous a prévu. Alors comment peux-tu être sûr que…

-Je le sais c'est tout, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il reparti vers le chapiteau laissant Meda seul, contemplant le paysage de la campagne donnant sur la mer.

0o0

(1)J'ai fait un petit changement au sujet de Fabian, j'avais précisé qu'il était en cinquième année dans le chapitre 6, mais en fait, il vient de finir sa troisième année, pour entrée donc en quatrième année à Poudlard. Et de même pour Gideon, lui est en 5ème année.

Au sujet de la famille de Sirius, je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écris. Je n'ai pas voulu dédié un chapitre entier au mariage de peur qu'il soit ennuyeux^^. J'ai donc écris la scène du mariage comme je la pensais.

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Skelta et Echco pour leur review. C'est ça qui me donne envie de continuer :) N'oublié pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre^^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Révélation familiale

James descendit dans le salon, il vit son père qui lisait le journal en se pinçant la lèvre. Les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes. Il toussota pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

-Ah fiston, dit-il en repliant le journal, ça va ?

-Oui, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

-Oh…quelques petits problèmes mais rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser.

Son père lui sourit et s'apprêta à se lever mais James reprit :

-Est-ce que j'ai des grands-parents papa ?

Son père se stoppa net. Il regard son fil sans aucune expression sur son visage.

-Ah…Pourquoi cette question fiston je…

-C'était marqué dans ma lettre, que…

-Oui je m'en souviens, ça nous a beaucoup surpris…

Hélène entra à ce moment, un plateau dans les mains et fut étonnée de l'ambiance qui régnait.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-J'étais en train de demander à papa si j'avais des grands-parents.

Le plateau de sa mère trembla et elle le déposa sur la table basse.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça chéri ?

-Sirius avait son repas de famille à noël et il m'a raconté qu'il avait rencontré Dorea et Charlus Potter…

Sa mère jeta un regard en biais à son mari.

-A moins que notre nom de famille soit si rependu mais ça m'étonnerait…

Son père toussota :

-James, je crois que tu es assez grand pour comprendre certaines choses... Tu sais quand je me suis marié avec ta mère – j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde –enfin bref, elle n'appréhendait qu'une seule chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda James en regardant sa mère qui tendait une tasse de thé à son mari.

-Mes futurs beaux-parents, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je… Enfin Charles m'en avait parlé, il venait d'une famille très stricte et respectée mais il était tout le contraire de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. La personne qui m'effrayait le plus c'était Dorea Black, elle avait un nom qui n'inspirait rien de très bon mais ton père a insisté pour que je les rencontre. Ils ont organisé un petit diner chez eux, ils ont une petite maison qui est magnifique. J'ai fait leur rencontre et je n'avais jamais été aussi contente de m'être trompée. C'était des gens adorables et loin de l'image des Blacks.

-Alors ce…j'ai des grands-parents ? C'est ça ?

-Oui, ajouta son père, mais pour ton bien on ne te l'a pas dit…

-Mais pour me protéger de quoi ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

-Des Black, reprit son père.

James se stoppa net, il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup abordé le sujet avec Sirius mais les seules fois ou ça arrivait, ce n'était jamais pour faire des éloges sur les Black. C'était pendant le voyage en train au retour des vacances de noël, que James s'était rendu compte à quel point son meilleure ami, devant son air fatigué et morose, ne devait pas avoir passer de bons moments avec sa famille:

-Ce ne sont pas des gens…biens, pour la plupart, chuchota sa mère.

-Ils habitent où ? Mes grands-parents ?

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

-A la sortie du village, la maison pas très loin des champs.

-Ils…ils habitent à Godric's Hollow aussi ?

-Oui,

-Mais…

James marqua une pause, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ses grands-parents étaient ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient l'apprécier ? Voulaient-ils ne serait-ce que le rencontrer ?

-Vous…vous pensez que je pourrais les rencontrer, demanda James incertain.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard, puis sa mère reprit en souriant doucement :

-Oui, si tu le veux.

-Mais avant ça, s'exclama son père en se levant, allons manger, je meurs de fin !

Le jeune garçon n'arriva cependant pas à s'endormir une fois dans son lit, les mêmes questions que tout à l'heure lui revenaient en tête. Il n'avait pas fait la tête à ses parents, après tout, ils avaient toujours cherché à le protéger, et à le rendre le plus heureux possible, en tout cas d'après sa mère qui ne manquait jamais de lui répéter.

0o0

Ce fut vers la fin du mois d'aout que James eut le courage d'aller voir ses grands-parents. Pendant presque toutes les vacances il passait devant leur maison sans jamais oser aller frapper. Sa mère l'avait alors rassuré et l'avait averti que ses grands-parents étaient à présent au courant de la situation.

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'à son habitude, James toqua à la porte d'un petit cottage aux allures douillettes.

Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs parsemées de mèche grise se tenait devant le jeune garçon. Quand elle le reconnut, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un magnifique sourire.

-James c'est ça ?

-euh….oui, dit-il très mal à l'aise.

-Entre, dit-elle, tes parents nous ont prévenus.

James avança et se retrouva dans un petit hall. La décoration était simple mais extrêmement belle.

-Tu veux quelques choses à boire ?

-N…oui, reprit-il pour faire bonne figure.

-Va dans le salon, je vais t'apporter un bon jus de citrouille glacé.

Le jeune Potter se rendit dans la pièce à droite. Quand il entra, il crut se retrouver dans un lieu familier. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. L'endroit était confortable, et comme le hall, très bien décorer. Dorea semblait avoir de très bons gouts.

James s'approcha d'une commode vernie, et vit toutes les photos rangées soigneusement. Il s'apprêtait à voir la famille Black, les petits enfants, les oncles, enfin bref toute la famille, mais en réalité il n'y avait qu'une seule photo d'eux. Tous les Blacks au complet regardaient l'objectif, coiffés et habillés impeccablement. Personne ne souriait sur la photo. Et James reconnu son meilleur ami, qui devait avoir dans les 8-9 ans. Il était à côté d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir quelques années de moins mais qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

L'attention de James fut attirée par une photo où les personnages adressaient de grand sourire. Il reconnut sa mère, dans une blouse d'hôpital et allongée sur un lit, tenant un bébé. Elle avait un air très fatigué mais semblait la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Ce fut la même expression sur le visage de son père qui se tenait à côté de celle-ci.

-voilà, dit la femme en posant le verre sur la table basse.

James vint s'asseoir et sentit son regard posé sur lui.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, reprit-elle, Dorea Potter.

-Enchanté, souffla James en reprenant une gorgée de ce qui était le meilleur jus de citrouille qu'il n'eut jamais bu.

Un silence passa, et visiblement, Dorea se sentait bien plus à l'aise que James

-Tu aimes Poudlard ?

-Oui, dit-il, c'est génial…

-J'ai appris que tu étais à Gryffondor, mais en y repensant ce n 'est pas étonnant, toute la famille est passée par là.

Le brun à lunettes ne se sentit pas très à l'aise, elle avait dit « toute la famille », alors qu'elle, elle était une Black, et d'après leur famille, ils allaient tous à Serpentard.

-Tu te demandes si je suis allée à Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?

James releva brusquement la tête, manquant de près de renverser son verre à moitié vide.

-euh…

-C'est normal, et j'ai peur de te décevoir en t'avouant que j'y étais bel et bien.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder dans le vide.

-Tu sais on a toujours voulu te rencontrer….tu es tout le portrait de ton père

La porte d'entrée claqua.

-Chérie je suis rentré, annonça une voix grave.

-On est dans le salon !

-Je suppose que tu entends « on » par Isabelle et toi, dit la voix de plus en plus proche.

Charlus se stoppa net. Remarquant la présence de James qui fut encore plus mal à l'aise.

-James c'est ça ? Ajouta-il en lui tendant une main noueuse.

-Oui.

-Tout le portait d'un Potter, n'est-ce pas Dorea ?

Celle-ci approuva.

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le vieil homme portait un fusil sur son épaule.

Remarquant ça son grand père intervint :

-Je me suis mis à la chasse, une invention moldue qui n'est pas évidente, je dois le reconnaître, mais je finirais bien par y arriver,

-Range plutôt ça, rétorqua sa femme, retissante à la vue de l'objet.

-C'est quoi la chasse ? Demanda James.

-C'est pas aussi bien que le Quidditch, mais ça consiste à prendre cette arme et à chasser les animaux dans la forêt.

-Les moldu sont obligés de faire ça pour manger ?

-Non, juste un passe-temps, sourit Charlus tandis que sa femme allait lui chercher un petit verre.

-Et vous aimez le Quidditch ?

-Si tu n'aimes pas ça c'est que tu n'es pas un Potter, petit.

-Vous plaisantez, j'adore ça ! S'exclama James.

-Je le sais bien, rigola le vieil homme, ton père me l'a dit.

James sourit.

-Tu as le sourire charmeur de ta mère.

-Bon Charles tu peux ranger ton arme s'il te plaît ! Coupa Dorea en regardant l'objet comme s'il était contaminé.

Celui-ci s'exécuta tandis que sa femme posait un verre avec un liquide bronze dedans.

-Donc vous aimez le Quidditch ? Reprit James pour faire la conversation.

-Bien sûr ! Moi-même je jouais dans l'équipe à Poudlard, et Dorea aussi…

-C'est vrai ? demanda James.

-Oui, et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton grand-père.

-Comment ? Questionna le jeune Potter curieux.

-Il se trouve que le match opposait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Je jouais au poste de gardienne, et Charlus au poste de Poursuiveur. On était tous les deux très bon, peut-être même les meilleurs, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Son mari sourit et continua :

-J'ai envoyé le souaffle mais elle a bloqué mon tir, et ça 11 fois d'affilée…

-11 fois ! S'exclama James

-Oui, mais le douzième fut le bon et cette dame s'est mise en colère.

-Et je n'ai pas vu le souaffle qui arrivait, parce que ses coéquipiers en avaient marre que je défende aussi bien mes buts. Charlus s'est inquiété, et est venue me voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie jusqu'à mon réveille. Il s'en voulait et prétendait que tout était de sa faute. Quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai toute suite su que c'était celui-là, l'homme de ma vie.

-il n'a fallu qu'un regard ? Questionna James qui n'y croyait pas.

-Et parce que j'étais un incroyable beau gosse, comme vous dites maintenant, rigola son grand-père.

James ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la blague.

-Oui, reprit Dorea, un regard m'a fallu pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

Un silence se fit, mais James ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise, il trouvait ça beau même si on aurait dit un conte pour les enfants.

-Et toi alors fiston ? Poudlard ?

-C'est vraiment bien, avoua James, le château est immense et les repas délicieux.

-Et tes amis ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

James se demanda s'il devait leur avouer la vérité.

-Euhhh…Remus Lupin…Peter Pettigrow…

-Ahhh Lupin? Leur famille a des histoires incroyables et parfois légendaires, confia Charlus avec un sourire.

-Et Sirius Black.

James ne réalisa ses paroles qu'une fois prononcées à haute voix. Ses grands-parents s'étaient figés.

-Pardon ?

-Je…mon meilleur ami s'appelle Sirius Black, vous…enfin…vous

-On le connait, finit-il en regardant sa femme.

-je…

-il est gentil ? Comment est-il ? demanda Dorea en souriant

-Il est super, on rigole beaucoup tous les deux…, dit James incertain face à la réaction que pourrait avoir ses grands-parents

-On l'a déjà rencontré, informa le grand père en finissant son verre.

-Où ?

-Au repas de famille des Black, à Noël. Comme tous les ans on y est conviés, et cette année, on a entendu parler de l'admission de Sirius à Gryffondor. Oh biens sur, le soir même de la répartition, la famille était au courant, mais pas nous. Dorea et moi, on était surpris, comme tout le monde. Mais content, oui, on était content que ce petit soit dans une maison autre que Serpentard. C'est l'héritier de la famille, et il a beaucoup de pression sur les épaules même s'il ne le voit pas. Alors qu'il puisse s'épanouir autre part, ça nous a fait plaisir.

-Alors ça veut dire que j'ai un lien avec Sirius, qu'il fait partie de ma famille ?

-Oui je crois, répondit Dorea, un peu comme un cousin éloigné.

-Bon fiston, il est temps de rentré avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, ajouta son grand-père.

-Euh…

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais revenir, non ?

-Bien sûr, assura sa grand-mère, quand tu veux.

James se fit raccompagner par son grand-père, il lui raconta notamment un match de Quidditch qu'il était allé voir dans ses jeunes années.

Une fois devant la porte, et après avoir salué son fils et sa belle-fille, Charlus Potter repartit, le sourire aux lèvres.

0o0

Quelques jours passèrent, et la rentrée scolaire avançait à grands pas. Evidemment James avait acheté ses fournitures le jour même où il avait reçu sa lettre. Il avait espéré voir Sirius sur le chemin de traverse car le brun à lunettes n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps.

Il profitait de ses derniers jours de vacances en jouant au Quidditch dans les bois à la sortie du village. Parfois Ellie le rejoignait, mais aujourd'hui le ciel était couvert menaçant de pleuvoir. James enfourcha son balai et fit quelque tour. Il entendait les hiboux et les oiseaux gazouiller. Puis il finit par recevoir une goutte d'eau sur la joue.

La pluie commençait à tomber, se répercutant sur les feuilles des arbres avec un bruit doux.

James s'avoua vaincu quand ses vêtements furent trempés et il décida donc de prendre le chemin du retour.

Il ne put s'empêcher de passer devant le cottage de ses grands-parents, « Elle a dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais ». James toqua à la porte et sa grand-mère ouvrit.

-Bonjour, je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Tu ne me déranges jamais James, dit Dorea en le laissant entrer dans le hall d'entrée. Pourquoi tu es trempé ?

-Je suis allé jouer au Quidditch…

-Le temps ne m'arrêtait jamais quand je jouais au Quidditch à Poudlard, même quand il pleuvait, ou neigeait j'étais la première à enfourcher mon balais, sourit-elle, ou as-tu mis ton balai ?

-Dehors, pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, dit James les cheveux dégoulinant.

-Bouge pas, reprit sa grand-mère en sortant une baguette noire et grande, je vais te sécher.

Elle chuchota un sort et James sentit alors la chaleur de ses vêtements, à présent sec.

-Merci

-Allez viens dans la cuisine, on va discuter autour d'une bonne part de gâteau aux pommes.

James la suivit cette fois-ci à gauche du hall. La cuisine était assez moderne, avec un petit bar et une table en bois vernis au milieu de la salle. Une odeur alléchante s'échappait du four.

-Assied toi, dit-elle en lui montrant le tabouret du bar, lui aussi en bois vernis.

-Vous aimez bien cuisiner ?

-J'adore ça, et quand je veux essayer un nouveau plat j'ai un mari pour cobaye.

James rigola doucement tandis que Dorea sortait une magnifique tarte aux pommes, qui rien qu'à l'odeur et à l'aspect donnait envie d'être dévorée.

-Tu sais, reprit-elle en le servant, nous sommes très contents d'apprendre à connaître notre petit-fils. Le jour où tu es né, tes parents et nous avons décidé de ne pas te présenter aux Black, prétextant que tu étais un peu trop énergique pour des repas de famille.

-C'était vrai ?

-Pas totalement, tu avais l'énergie d'un petit garçon c'est sûr, mais tu n'étais pas hyperactif.

Elle lui tendit l'assiette, et James prit un morceau. La tarte était délicieuse, encore un peu chaude, lui brulant quelque peu la langue et toutes ses papilles se mirent en éveille.

-Je suis content moi aussi de vous rencontrer, reprit James,

Dorea lui sourit

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le brun à lunettes

-Naturellement

-est-ce que ta famille est si horrible que ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard se perdant dans le vide

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu spéciaux, mais certains d'entre eux sortent du lot.

A l'expression de son visage, elle ne semblait pas croire à ses propres paroles, mais peut-être qu'en le répétant elle arriverait à se convaincre.

-Oui, dit James en mangeant la tarte. Comme Sirius et vous.

Sa grand-mère le regarda bizarrement, puis finit par sourire.

-Aller fini ta tarte.

-vous savez, Sirius est comme vous, quand je le vois, avec moi à Poudlard, il est heureux, et on s'amuse beaucoup, mais quand il revient de vacances, il est fatigué, ronchon et ne parle à personne.

-Il n'a pas les parents les plus adorables du monde, reconnu la vieille femme.

-Non…

Un silence passa, et James finit son bout de tarte.

-Comment ils étaient, tes parents ?

-Ah…c'était compliqué, je n'aimais pas mon père. C'était, pour moi l'homme le plus détestable du monde. Mais ma mère éprouvait un amour inconditionnel pour lui pourtant. Je suis leur dernière enfant, celle qu'on remarque le moins. Ma mère faisait ce que mon père lui ordonnait et elle ne m'a pas consacré beaucoup de temps. Je crois que l'amour qu'elle ne me donnait pas, elle l'éprouvait pour mon père. Puis elle a attrapé une maladie grave, et est morte à peu près quand j'ai eu 40 ans. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père c'était pour les obsèques de ma mère. A la fin de la cérémonie, il m'a juste regardé puis à continuer son chemin.

James regarda sa grand-mère et vit dans ses yeux, les fantômes de son passé. Elle ne semblait pas triste juste déçue.

Elle nettoya la table d'un coup de baguette magique, et James sentit que le moment de partir était venu. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à sa grand-mère. Après tout, le jeune garçon n'avait pas connu ça, il avait deux parents géniaux qui l'aimaient. Mais, après tout, ce n'est pas à 12 ans qu'on se rend compte de la chance qu'on a.

0o0

Voilà petit chapitre de transition ! :) Je sais qu'on ne voit que le côté de James, mais il fallait que j'approfondisse un peu sa vie de famille qui va être essentiel à l'histoire.

Dorea Black est un des personnages que j'apprécie, et qui va être très importante pour la suite. On ne sait pas vraiment si elle est la grand-mère ou la grand-tante de James, mais pour moi c'est sa grand-mère

Alors oui je sais je vous avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait sur la deuxième année, mais j'ai eu cette idée et elle me plaisait beaucoup^^ La deuxième année va donc commencer (pour de bon cette fois x) ) .

J'ai décidé de séparer les 7 années, un peu comme des tomes^^ N'oublier pas une petite review en passant ;)


End file.
